Young Keepers: The Search for Ultimate Power
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: The Young Keepers return in this epic finale. After it looks like its over, the evil brothers Mr. Dark and Dr. Facilier emerge along with remaining villains with plans to gain ultimate power that will help them rule the world and everything. With Amelia in college everyone turns to her brother Dylan who becomes leader to stop the villains and learn that he has a special destiny too
1. Celebration Disaster

The sounds of people cheering were heard.

They called out all of their names.

Dylan closed his eyes and listened to them, feeling as famous as he always did.

His father, Finn, and mother, Amanda, put their hands on his shoulders.

"You ready to do this once again son?" asked Finn.

"As always daddy," said Dylan.

He looked down the row seeing the other kids with their parents as well.

They all waited for the sounds.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" yelled a voice on a speaker from outside.

"Here we go," said Dylan.

"PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER, FOR THE FAMOUS HEROES OF DISNEY!" yelled the voice. "WHO DO I MEAN!?"

"THE KINGDOM KEEPERS AND YOUNG KEEPERS!" yelled a screaming crowd of people outside.

Immediately everyone came running out onto the stage in front of Cinderella's castle in Magic Kingdom.

They all came to edge and started waving to people.

Dylan looked out at everyone and smiled, feeling famous as ever.

* * *

These families were known as the Kingdom Keepers and the Young Keepers.

The Kingdom Keepers were once a bunch of kids who saved the entire kingdom of Disney from a force of villains called the Overtakers.

They were led by the ferocious and wicked Chernabog, but the leader, Finn Whitman, killed him.

However, years later Chernabog's brother, Hades, attacked Disneyland with his own army called the Neo-Overtakers.

That's when the Young Keepers, all the children of the Kingdom Keepers, came in and stopped him as well, sealing him and every other villain in Tartarus, never to be seen again.

Dylan is the brother of the leader of the Young Keepers, Amelia Whitman.

But Amelia was not at the ceremony today, because she was in college.

She could actually go to college with her boyfriend, Charlie, because Disney was under no threat.

It looked like the villains were finally done for.

Dylan and the Young Keepers were now all thirteen in seventh grade of middle.

And they were all happy.

* * *

Dylan stood with Finn and Amanda, his parents.

He looked over at the other Kingdom Keepers and Young Keepers.

There was Dell and Willa Philby with their children, Jason and Melody.

There was Terry and Charlene Maybeck with their son, Logan.

And finally there was Jess and Tim Walters, with their beautiful daughter Francesca.

Francesca was Dylan's girlfriend.

They started loving each other back in Disneyland, but now they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

Dylan was happy to see everyone, but still missed Amelia.

Amelia happened to also be a magical user known as the Child of Light Magic.

She was born way before everyone else, and she had light magic.

She was the one who saved the world from Hades.

Everyone there was a hero.

Today was the actual celebration of the Kingdom Keepers' victory over the Overtakers.

It was three years also since the Young Keepers' victory, but that celebration was for another day.

Everyone just looked out at the screaming audience.

Dylan felt as famous as his favorite singer, Selena Gomez.

He loved fame, and because of fame everyone got lots of special rewards.

Limo rides, movie premieres, even meeting other celebrities.

Dylan actually met Selena Gomez once.

It was a happy day for him.

Just like today, for this was the day his father saved all of Disney.

The voice on the speaker began explaining the day and why they celebrated it.

Dylan just stood with Finn and Amanda and waved to everyone.

And then…it happened.

* * *

A huge wave of glowing purple light burst out from everyone find them.

Everyone turned and gasped at the sight.

It was then that they could see a face in the light, which now actually turned into a purple wall of fire.

It was a man wearing a top hat. That was all they could make out.

The face then began to laugh.

"Do you really think its over?" asked the face. "Did you actually think we were done?"

Dylan was filled up with fear, as he thought the impossible.

"Well we're not done," said the face.

He then switched to a more cheerful voice.

"WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" said the voice with a bunch of others.

The fire disappeared and a ton of cast members dressed as villains came walking out to join the gang.

There was Maleficent, Hades, the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Judge Claude Frollo, Jafar, Cruella de Vil, and much more.

"We're here to remind all of you that people like us could never win against people like them," said Maleficent point at the Keepers.

"No matter what, good will always win here in the kingdom!" yelled Hades.

The audience screamed out in excitement and joy.

The Keepers all clapped at the performance.

"I don't remember this being apart of the celebration today although," Amanda said to Finn.

"Disney is full of surprises," said Finn. "Right Dylan?"

Dylan didn't reply. He was focused on something horrifying.

Ever cast member, had shimmering green eyes.

He knew only one way people could get green eyes.

And immediately like that, Dylan already knew what was happening.

The villains, might not gone.

They might still be here! Even after they were banished, they could've escaped.

Not all of them at least.

But the one villain he didn't se up on stage, was Dr. Facilier.

He stomach tightened, and fear returned to him, yet no one else felt the same.

He knew that somewhere in him, that the Overtakers most likely were not dead.

* * *

 **And here it is! The epic finale in the whole series I have written here. I've taken the liberty to call it the Child and Destiny series. Amelia will not appear in the story until later, for this is about Dylan and his special destiny he will find out later.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**

 **(P.S. I absolutely love Selena Gomez)**


	2. Suspicions

"I'm telling you guys, it's the Overtakers!" said Dylan. "They must be back!"

"It's actually Neo-Overtakers," said Logan. "And once again I will say, that is bullshit!"

Dylan and all the other Young Keepers were at the Frozen Marble having ice cream after the celebration.

Dylan was trying to convince everyone that he believed the villains at the celebration were actually a Neo-Overtaker show.

Unfortunately, no one believed him.

Not even his own girlfriend.

"Dylan," Francesca said rubbing his arm. "The Neo-Overtakers are gone. They're all in Tartarus. We all saw them get sucked in."

"This is why Amelia went off to college," said Jason. "Because of their defeat."

"They all had green eyes!" said Dylan. "Only Overtakers and Neo-Overtakers can do that!"

"They must have done that to scare us," said Melody.

Dylan sighed heavily.

"You guys don't want to believe me," he said. "And I get that! But I'm telling you its no coincidence!"

"Even if it was the Neo-Overtakers," said Logan. "How would it be possible? They're all locked up in Tartarus."

"What about Dr. Facilier?" asked Dylan. "Amelia said he wasn't back in Disneyland when she left the Underworld."

"What is one Neo-Overtaker going to do against us?" asked Jason.

"He most likely gave up," said Francesca. "He can't do anything on his own."

"How do you know that?" said Dylan. "How do any of you know any of that!?"

Everyone was silent.

"I know you guys don't want to believe it," said Dylan. "But what if it's true? What if possibly…"

"It's not!" yelled Francesca. "It can't be!"

"Look," said Jason. "We have lived in peace for three years with no villain attacks."

"I know!" said Dylan. "But what if now that is over? What if they are truly back?"

"They just can't be!" said Melody. "They can't!"

"Why can't you just live with that?" said Logan.

"Because I can't risk Disney or the world being in danger," said Dylan. "None of us can."

"Look bud," said Jason. "We all know how much you've wanted to lead us on a journey but…"

Dylan stopped him right there.

"Are you thinking that this is some set up for me to try and be leader?" asked Dylan angrily.

"Well maybe not set up," said Melody. "But…"

Dylan stood up and pushed away from his seat.

"You're all a bunch of delusional fools!" he yelled.

"We're not delusional," said Francesca. "We just want it to be over."

She put her hand on Dylan's arm again but he pushed it away.

"So that's it then?" he asked. "Fine then!"

"What?" asked everyone.

"If you guys won't help!" said Dylan. "Then I will do it myself!"

He stomped away from the Frozen Marble and down the road.

"Dylan!" yelled Francesca. "Where are you…"

"Let him go," said Jason. "He needs maybe some alone time."

* * *

Dylan was so upset that no one, not even his friends would believe him.

He tried even telling the Kingdom Keepers, whom were even his own parents, what he saw.

They refused to believe him, pushing away any possibly that the Neo-Overtakers were back.

However, he knew only one person who would believe him.

He called a cab and went straight to the monorail and off to Magic Kingdom, being allowed total access being a celebrity.

He went straight to the castle and then off to the secret passageway known as Escher's Keep.

His father had shown him all the Young Keepers the way up to a secret penthouse room that was in the castle and that they had used as a hideout.

* * *

Dylan went through all the different obstacle courses and twists and turns until finally he made it to the door that led inside.

He slowly opened the door revealing a living room, and there were people inside.

Well actually they were characters.

He could make out two mice, two ducks, and two dogs, sitting on the couch and floor and watching old Disney cartoons.

They were Donald and Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Minnie, and the legend himself, Mickey Mouse.

He was the king of Disney and the one who had led everyone to battle twice.

They were all laughing at what was on TV.

"Ummm….hi?" asked Dylan.

Everyone stopped and turned around, seeing Dylan.

"Why hello there child!" said Mickey happily.

"A-hyuck!" laughed Goofy. "Hey ya kid!"

Pluto barked happily and ran up to Dylan.

He jumped on him and began licking him.

Dylan laughed and pet Pluto on his head.

"Hey boy," he said. "How ya doin'?"

Pluto just barked happily.

Dylan had met everyone before, so they all knew him.

"Hello there dear!" said Minnie. "What brings you here today?"

Dylan frowned and stood up.

"I came to talk to Mickey about something important," he said.

"Well what is it child?" asked Mickey

Dylan took a seat in front of TV.

"I…I think the Neo-Overtakers are back," he said.

Everyone gasped and Pluto growled.

"What!?" yelled Donald. "What would make you think that!?"

"That little appearance of the villains today," said Dylan. "I don't think it was part of the show."

"It wasn't," said Mickey. "I was shocked too. It wasn't even meant to be a surprise."

"We have no idea what happened," said Goofy.

"What makes you think it was the villains?" asked Daisy. "I thought they were in Tartarus."

"Well there is Dr. Facilier," said Dylan. "He never returned from the Underworld and…"

"Dr. Facilier is weak!" yelled Donald. "He could never do anything against an army of us!"

Donald was not a quiet duck. Ever since the animal characters got their voices back from Hades, the first time they met Donald he was not quiet.

Apparently lots of the characters missed their voices. Mickey had been talking through characters for a long time until Hades gave their voices back.

"Yes that's what you think," said Dylan. "But the cast members had green eyes! All of them."

The characters sighed and looked at one another.

"The other Young Keepers wouldn't believe me," said Dylan. "But I cannot risk the park or world being in danger."

"Neither will I," said Mickey. "That is why I am turning on the crossover for you tonight so you can check out Disneyland."

Dylan was shocked.

"Really?" he asked.

"I cannot either risk my park in danger," said Mickey. "And the only place I can think Dr. Facilier could be hiding would be Disneyland because no villain would be in the this park alone while I'm here."

Dylan nodded and hugged Mickey.

"Thank you," he said.

Mickey smiled and walked off into the park to take care of turning on the crossover functions.

"It's time to find out what is really going on," said Dylan.

* * *

 **Why won't anyone believe Dylan? Why do they chose not to believe? Dylan and the characters do, and we will see them return!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	3. Return

That night, after Dylan fell asleep, he woke up almost immediately.

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at a starry sky, and then a golden statue above him.

He realized it was the Partner's Statue in Disneyland.

He was really in Disneyland. Mickey had sent him here, all alone.

"Wow," he said as he stood up. "It almost feels weird being alone. But hey, everyone chose to not follow me."

He had not told the Young Keepers he was doing this.

Nor did he tell his parents.

He just hoped Mickey didn't tell anyone.

He needed to do this.

If Dr. Facilier was truly back and behind this, then he had to be up to no good.

He looked down at himself.

He wore his sleeping clothes, but he was also surrounded by blue light.

It was his DHI.

"Sweet," he said to himself.

He then stared out, looked at the castle in the distance and nodded.

"Time to hunt down the doctor," he said.

He walked off into the park and began searching.

* * *

Dylan looked around entrances to attractions and inside lots of buildings.

He couldn't find anything or anyone.

The park was completely empty, and not just because every character was in Disney World currently.

He sat on a bench right in front of the castle and sighed.

"Maybe," he said. "Maybe….this was just all nothing."

He sighed heavily again.

"I guess the Neo-Overtakers aren't really back," he said.

He once again sighed, and then yawned.

"Guess I better head home," he said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Return fob that could send him back.

Mickey put it with his DHI.

He was just about to press it when suddenly white light flashed from the castle.

"What the!?" he yelled.

He quickly covered his eyes for the light was blinding.

As he tried to see what was happening, he saw a figure in the light.

He quickly dove into the bushes so he wouldn't be seen.

He then peered out into the open and saw the light dying down.

But then he saw something horrific.

He saw Dr. Facilier standing right in front of the castle.

"Oh…my…god!" Dylan yelled to himself.

Facilier smiled and then looked at something in his hand.

Dylan couldn't make out what it was, but it was the size of his hand.

"Too easy," said the witchdoctor. "The others will be too amazed at how easy this was."

Dylan's heart sank.

Dr. Facilier had said others. There were more!

He had to investigate more, so when Dr. Facilier began walking away, he followed.

He stayed in the shadows, avoiding any light.

He could not afford to get caught.

He watched as Dr. Facilier walked happily and casually through the park as if it all belonged to him.

"Where are you going you bastard?" Dylan said to himself.

He continued to follow him, hoping that not even Dr. Facilier's living shadow would see him.

He followed him until he saw him go into Mr. Toad's Wild Ride.

He thought it was strange he would do that.

"Why wouldn't he use the Haunted Mansion as a hideout?" he asked himself.

He then slowly followed him as he went in through the entrance.

* * *

Quiet as a mouse Dylan followed the doctor who simply went into the attraction, but then went through the exit end of the attraction.

He was confused once again, and then followed him.

As soon as they both entered the attraction, Dylan realized why Facilier chose a good place to hide.

Dylan forget the end of the attraction was an entire Hell-like scene with demons, devils, caves, and red lights.

It almost freaked him out, like the huge demon at the end.

It almost reminded him of Chernabog.

He watched as Facilier walked up to a crater with red light coming out of it.

Dylan watched him tap his staff against the stalagmites on the wall and then it opened up.

Dr. Facilier then stepped up and then down into the red light which turned out to be a hole.

The wall didn't close back up, so Dylan waited a few minutes before following him.

He walked up and then looked down at a manhole with a ladder leading down.

He climbed down the ladder into the hole, which turned out to be very deep.

After a long time of climbing he finally reached the bottom, which was a cave.

He saw Facilier at the end in front of a door.

He opened it up and then walked inside.

Dylan quickly ran down and followed quietly inside.

He found himself in a big dome like room.

It was like a stadium, with a second floor without stairs.

There were also crates and boxes everywhere.

It was like a secret underground warehouse.

Dylan was amazed, until he could here voices on the other side of the room.

He hid behind boxes and peered out at what was happening.

There were a punch of different Disney props and scenery set-ups.

And standing in front of one that looked like a demonic throne was a sight that Dylan could not believe.

He was so scared and shocked at what he saw that he had to cover his mouth to muffle his scream he could not hold back.

He saw Dr. Facilier, and he also saw Scar, the ferocious lion tyrant from _The Lion King_ , the Horned King, the wicked and demonic undead king from _The Black Cauldron_ , and Pain and Panic, the two demon minions of Hades from _Hercules_.

They were Neo-Overtakers. Neo-Overtakers meant to be locked up in Tartarus with every other one.

He was trembling with fear, for now he knew the Overtakers were still alive.

* * *

Dylan watched as they all talked.

"You got it?" asked Pain. "Did you get it?"

"P-P-P-P-Please tell m-m-m-m-me you g-g-g-g-got it!" Panic stammered.

Dr. Facilier put up his hand saying be patient.

"It's right here in my pocket," said Facilier. "And it was literally a piece of cake."

"That easy?" asked the Horned King. "I guess they were not as powerful as they thought if they couldn't protect him that well."

Dr. Facilier laughed and then looked up at the throne in the shadows.

"I have it brother," he said. "I finally have it. I have him!"

Dylan looked up and saw something sitting in the shadows on the throne.

"Did he say…brother?" he asked.

The figure then stood up and stepped right into the light.

It was a man, wearing clothing similar to Facilier, only it was all black.

Dylan gasped, for he knew who the man was.

It was Mr. Dark, the villain from _Something Wicked This Way Comes_.

He saw the movie once, but he knew well enough that Mr. Dark was a monster.

But now he learned he is Dr. Facilier's brother!?

He watched as the Illustrated Man walked up to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Show me brother," he said.

Dr. Facilier smiled and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a talisman similar to his own he bound his soul to.

Only from Dylan view, it was gold colored.

He handed it to Mr. Dark, who smiled happily and giddily.

He then put it around his neck and admired it.

"Finally," he said. "His power finally belongs to me."

"Does this mean we have everything?" asked Scar. "Can we change the laws of magic and gain our power?"

"Not yet," said Mr. Dark. "There are more sources of power across the world that we must gather."

"Very soon," said Dr. Facilier. "We will get what we all desire. In time my friends."

All the villains cheered out while Dylan just watched.

* * *

"Oh god," said Dylan. "I have to warn Mickey and everyone!"

"Actually," said a voice. "You're not going anywhere."

Dylan turned around and saw Dr. Facilier's shadow on the wall.

He almost screamed when it lashed out and grabbed Dylan's shadow by it's throat, grabbing Dylan too.

He gagged and was lifted into the air and into the open.

He stared out in fear at all the villains who laughed menacingly.

"Well, well, well," said Scar. "A little stowaway."

"Isn't that the little brother of the child of light?" asked Pain.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah!" stammered Panic. "D-D-D-D-Dylan!"

Dylan gagged and struggled to break free.

"Where's your sister?" asked the Horned King. "The one who can actually do something."

He just stared at Pain, Panic, the Horned King, and Scar.

"H-H-H-How did you…?" he coughed.

"I saved them," said Dr. Facilier. "Right after they were blasted from Matterhorn I saved them from being sucked into the box."

He just stared at everyone and especially Mr. Dark.

"Young boy," he said. "A pleasure to meet you."

Facilier's shadow brought Dylan towards Mr. Dark.

Mr. Dark took off his gloves and handed them to Pain and Panic to hold.

He then took hold of Dylan's head and began to run his hand through his hair and rub his face.

"So precious," he said. "So fragile. So…stupid and weak."

Dylan continued to struggle, but then Mr. Dark grabbed him by his head, pressing his thumbs on his forehead.

"You have no idea who I am," said Mr. Dark. "What I am capable of! You think I'm like that mock version of me from that stupid media?"

He then laughed and stared right into Dylan's eyes.

"Let me show you what I am truly capable of," he said. "Let me show you, true fear. True pain. And my favorite…true Darkness."

Suddenly, black energy began flowing from Mr. Dark's veins.

They flowed from his hands and into Dylan's head.

Dylan's eyes went black and then he screamed out in fear and pain.

He could see visions of spiders and snakes wrapping and crawling around him.

Soon it switched to dark lightning zapping him and then to swords on fire stabbing him.

He screamed out in pain and fear while the villains laughed.

"Such a foolish boy," said Dr. Facilier. "Thinking you could do everything on your own!"

Mr. Dark smiled and then his eyes went black too.

"The next dose shall kill you," said Mr. Dark. "And you will die weak, a coward, an idiot, and especially, still so young."

"And hopefully still a virgin!" yelled Pain. "I hope he dies one!"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes!" stammered Panic. "Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho-Hope-f-f-f-f-fully!"

Mr. Dark heaved in and prepared to inject Dylan with a dose of Darkness.

Dylan just closed his eyes and prepared for a seemingly inevitable end.

* * *

Then suddenly a fireball flew out of nowhere and knocked Mr. Dark's hat right off.

He stopped injecting Dylan and he returned to normal.

Dylan suddenly got a good look at the talisman on Mr. Dark's neck.

It depicted an old man with a beard.

But then suddenly he noticed a mouse symbol on the figure's jacket.

He gasped, for the figure was Walt Disney!

Meanwhile the villains looked up and saw all the other Young Keepers standing at the entrance all with fighting stances.

Mr. Dark snorted and dropped Dylan, and then retrieved his hat.

"Which one threw the fireball?" he asked. "Because none of you brats are capable of that."

"No," said Logan. "But she is!"

He pointed to the door and out stepped Mal, the daughter of Maleficent and the leader of the Descendants from _Descendants_.

The villains growled at her, and then out came the other three, Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

The Descendants were practically best friends to the Young Keepers, even family.

"Children," growled Dr. Facilier. "I hate children."

"My mother never expected you to return Dark!" yelled Mal. "No one did!"

"Well now I am," said Mr. Dark. "And you should be more thankful to your own creator."

Mal snorted and then held out her hand, dragging Dylan towards everyone.

Pain and Panic tried to grab him but missed.

He was pulled right to the Young Keepers, who were all in their DHIs too.

Dylan looked up at Francesca who smiled above him.

"When…" he stammered.

"Later!" yelled Francesca. "You have the fob?"

Dylan pulled it out of his pocket.

"Go now!" yelled Mal. "We'll hold them back!"

Dylan nodded and everyone took hold of the fob.

They all pressed it and immediately disappeared.

The Descendants looked back, but then at the villains, who were extremely angry.

Mr. Dark put his gloves on and cracked his knuckles.

"I don't want to get blood on my hands when I tear you all apart from limb to limb," he said. "You are all about to pay from ruining my torture and fun."

"Do we have a chance?" Evie whispered.

"The other villains maybe," said Jay. "Mr. Dark? Not one single chance."

"He's really that powerful?" asked Carlos.

"I can hear you," said Mr. Dark. "And yes. Don't forget, I'm the first."

"You'll be the first to die," said Evie. "Even if it's not us who do it."

The villains yelled out and charged at the Descendants.

"We fight with honor or die with honor," said Mal. "GO!"

The heroes charged and both sides engaged in battle.

* * *

 **Whoa! We see the villains returned! A finally Mr. Dark's return. If you forgot the story about Mr. Dark I made, check back in the final chapter of Young Keepers. This is getting intense! And what was with that Talisman of Walt Disney?**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	4. History

Dylan's eyes burst open and he gasped for breath.

He could still feel the darkness Mr. Dark was filling him with torture him.

Soon enough though it was all gone.

He panted and put his hand on his chest.

"Dylan!" said a voice. "Oh my god you're okay!"

Dylan opened his eyes and saw his father and mother standing above him.

"Mom. Dad," he said. "Hi."

"Why you!" Finn said in a furious voice. "You little moron!"

He reached down at Dylan who was now terrified, but then Finn hugged his son tightly.

"Don't you ever go into the parks alone!" he said now with tears in his eyes. "No one ever goes into the parks alone!"

"I'm…I'm sorry dad," Dylan said, now tears forming in his eyes. "But I had no choice! You guys wouldn't believe me!"

"We didn't want to," said Amanda. "None of us did. But now we saw it for ourselves."

"The Overtakers are back," said Finn. "They're really back."

"Yeah," said Dylan. "Hard to believe but…"

He then froze.

"Wait what?" he asked. "How did you see…"

He then noticed he wasn't even in his own room.

He was Escher's Keep, in one of the beds.

He saw that the other Young Keepers and Kingdom Keepers were there too, along with Mickey and the others.

"I told your folks you went into the park," said Mickey. "I had to."

Dylan sighed but nodded.

"You did what you had to," he said. "But how did you know that the Overtakers were back."

Mickey pointed to a TV monitor.

"I used this to show what you saw through your eyes," he said. "And I cannot believe what I saw."

"I can't believe it," said Minnie. "Mr. Dark is back!"

"I thought he was gone for good!" yelled Donald.

"Apparently not!" said Goofy.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait!" yelled Dylan. "Who is this Mr. Dark? I know the movie he is from, but this guy is nothing like his counterpart. So who is he?"

Mickey sighed, and then noticed the Young Keepers were now getting up.

"I guess I should start from the very beginning," he said.

* * *

Everyone stared at Mickey and listened.

"Mr. Dark is not like the one _Something Wicked this Way Comes_ ," he said. "Here we know him as, The First."

"The First?" asked Dylan.

"The First Overtaker," said Minnie. "As well as the creator of all the others."

"What?" asked Finn. "Mr. Dark created all the Overtakers!?"

"Him and his brother, Dr. Facilier, were actually not always Disney villains," said Mickey. "They were real life people. Real life sorcerers."

"Oh my god," said Francesca.

"Mr. Dark hails from the place Dr. Facilier was created from," said Mickey. "The Other Side."

"The Other Side?" asked Maybeck. "As in THE Other Side?"

"Here in Disney there is no Heaven or Hell," said Mickey. "Only the Other Side. And Mr. Dark comes from it."

"Whoa," said Jason.

"Mr. Dark has walked this earth for centuries," said Goofy. "And somewhere along the way he asked the Other Side to create him a companion. A brother."

"Dr. Facilier," said Logan.

"The Illustrated Man and the Shadow Man!" yelled Donald. "What a couple!"

"So how did they become apart of Disney?" asked Dylan.

"Dark and Facilier sought out one thing," said Mickey. "Ultimate Power. They wanted Ultimate Power itself."

"That's a thing?" asked Melody.

"Yes," said Minnie. "With Ultimate Power those two could break the laws of magic, gain any wish they desire, or do anything they practically want."

"And what better place for that kind of power to exist than the place magic truly exists," said Daisy.

"Disney," said Dylan.

"Correct," said Mickey. "They came to Disney looking for that power, knowing it did exist here."

"However!" yelled Donald grinning. "Our master was too strong for them to gain the magic!"

"Master?" asked Willa. "You mean Walt Disney?"

"Yes," said Mickey. "Walt's magic was too strong. So they were unable to break through our barriers to gain Ultimate Power."

"But then!" yelled Donald. "That's when they created the Overtakers! Right Mickey!?"

"Calm down Donald!" said Mickey.

He then turned to everyone.

"Yes," said Mickey. "Mr. Dark decided that if he and Facilier couldn't break it, then they would need an army."

"So they created the Overtakers," said Francesca.

The characters nodded.

"But how?" asked Dylan. "How could they possibly do that?"

"Do you children remember the carousel in Disneyland?" asked Mickey.

Everyone nodded.

"That is how they created them," said Mickey.

"How could a simple carousel create an army of villains?" asked Philby.

"Well it did create the characters," said Goofy. "Including us!"

"What?" asked everyone.

"You see children, that carousel serves as a portal maker," said Mickey. "Whenever Walt Disney went on it, he opened up portals to his many stories and always came out, bringing characters with him."

"So that's how ever character became real!" said Finn.

"And that is how the Overtakers became real," said Mickey. "Mr. Dark and Dr. Facilier planned to use it to create and army of villains to command."

"However it did not work out as planned," said Minnie.

"What do you mean?" asked Jess.

"The very first villain they brought out was Chernabog," said Mickey.

"However, Chernabog knew Mr. Dark was far more powerful than him," said Daisy.

"So Chernabog threw Mr. Dark into time!" yelled Donald.

"So that explains why Chernabog was the leader," said Charlene.

"But what do you mean by time?" asked Logan.

"The carousel also serves as a time machine in a way," said Mickey. "It opens a portal to any day in the past, present, and future."

"So Chernabog threw Dark into time?" asked Dylan.

"He threw him back to the day Disneyland first opened," said Mickey. "And because Chernabog closed the portal, Mr. Dark kept reliving the same day for 60 years."

"Whoa," said Jason. "No wonder he's pissed."

"He seemed pretty calm when he was killing me," said Dylan.

"Anyway," said Amanda interrupting not wanting to hear about death. "What happened with Facilier?"

"Chernabog commanded him to use the portal and bring back more villains," said Mickey. "And after he had an army, he threw Facilier in time as well, to the future."

"That is where he somehow became a story," said Minnie. "He became a part of _The Princess and the Frog_.

"However," said Mickey. "When Facilier became real, it was that Facilier, not the counterpart with the movie."

"The same with Mr. Dark," said Goofy. "Walt met Mr. Dark when he was thrown back in time, and then he listened to his story, and in the future became a movie."

"However it was always the real Dark that was real, not the movie one," said Daisy.

"And now both brothers are reunited," said Dylan. "As well surviving Neo-Overtakers."

"So what now?" asked Tim. "What are they going to do now."

"Well they already have found some Ultimate Power they need," said Mickey.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"They already found it!?" yelled Maybeck.

"We're doomed!" yelled Finn.

"NO! NO!" yelled Donald.

Everyone was silent.

"They found one piece of Ultimate Power!" yelled Donald.

"One piece?" asked Francesca.

"I fear by the park being destroyed twice," said Mickey. "That the protection made for it was broken."

Dylan then had a thought.

"Was this Ultimate Power an amulet that was shaped like Walt Disney?" he asked.

Mickey gasped.

"No!" he gasped. "The power…was Walt Disney!"

"What?" asked everyone.

"Walt Disney was a source of Ultimate Power," said Mickey. "Facilier must've absorbed him into an amulet to give his brother the start of power."

"Wait!" yelled Dylan. "Walt was power himself!? Then that means…"

"WALT DISNEY IS ALIVE!?" yelled everyone.

"Not exactly," said Mickey. "Remember the rumor of Walt Disney being kept frozen?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well in a way its true," said Mickey. "He kept himself magically frozen underneath the castle as he was close to his death date."

"Why?" asked Jason.

"Because the Overtakers could easily dig up his body that contained the Ultimate Power," said Minnie. "The magic couldn't leave him, he was magic."

"But because the barrier was broken, they took the magic," said Mickey.

"If they collect all five pieces of power!" yelled Donald. "They can gain true Ultimate Power!"

"Five?" asked Melody.

"There are pieces hidden in all the parks around the world," said Mickey. "Except for this one."

"So you mean like Disneyland Paris?" asked Finn.

"And Hong Kong Disneyland?" asked Amanda.

"Yes," said Mickey. "And no doubt they are heading to collect them soon."

"What do you mean by soon?" asked Philby.

"As in, your children must start packing and be ready by morning," said Goofy.

"What?" asked Willa. "Packing?"

"The Young Keepers must travel to all the parks around the world and collect the pieces of power before the villains do," said Mickey.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"There is no way my precious daughter is traveling alone across the world!" yelled Jess.

"And neither are our children!" said Philby and Willa.

"What about us?" asked Finn. "We'll do it!"

"No," said Mickey sternly. "Your time is up as the heroes. Your destinies are complete."

"Now it is the children's turn," said Daisy.

"This is practically out of the question!" yelled Donald. "Either they go or we become slaves to Mr. Dark once he gets his power!"

"Well I can't argue with that," said Maybeck.

"This is too crazy," said Finn. "And too sudden."

* * *

And as Finn was speaking of sudden, suddenly a portal appeared in front of the room.

Out of it stepped Mal and Carlos, horribly beaten and weak.

"My god," gasped Dylan.

Everyone ran up to support them.

"Guys," croaked Mal. "We failed."

"He was too…strong," gasped Jay.

"Mr. Dark?" asked Logan.

They nodded.

"He has Walt Disney's magic," sighed Mickey. "He is now stronger than anyone."

"But…where's Evie and Carlos?" asked Melody.

Mal shook her head.

"They were captured by Mr. Dark," said Mal. "He used a talisman similar to Facilier's on them."

"One minute they were there," said Jay. "The next they were sucked into them."

"And when Dark released them out of them," said Mal. "They were different."

"They looked like demonic humans with black skin and clothing, and red eyes and horrible things!" cried out Jay.

"We teleported back here after seeing them almost attack us," said Mal.

"Our best friends are gone," sighed Jay.

"Mr. Dark turned them into slaves," said Mickey.

"What?" asked Dylan.

"Those talismans are a favorite to Dark's," said Mickey. "Just like Facilier's is the one his soul is bound to."

"They capture people inside them," said Minnie. "And while they body is brought back, now turned evil, their soul is sent into captivity on the Other Side."

"And I fear he will do the same to most of us," said Goofy.

"Then that settles it," said Dylan standing up. "We must stop them. We must travel to the other parks."

The Young Keeper cheered out.

"We better call Amelia," said Dylan.

"No child!" said Mickey. "Her destiny is complete. Now you must complete yours."

Dylan froze and turned to Mickey.

"I…have a destiny?" he asked. "Does this mean I get magic too!?"

Mickey laughed.

"You will find out that you have a greater destiny than the Child of Light Magic did," said Mickey.

"Please!" begged Dylan. "You have to tell me!"

"There is no time!" said Donald. "Tick-tock! Tick-tock! Start packing!"

"The duck is right," said Minnie. "You must get ready."

"But how can we travel to save the world when we must pack tons of clothing?" asked Jason.

"Take these," said Mickey.

He snapped and then backpacks appeared in everyone's hands.

"They are enchanted to carry an unlimited amount of objects or anything," said Mickey. "Use them."

"Okay!" said everyone.

"Go now!" said Mickey. "The plane for Disneyland Paris departs at 10:00 AM tomorrow."

"We better get moving!" yelled Finn.

Everyone nodded, said goodnight and hurried out to the parking lot.

* * *

In the car, Dylan was trying to take a small nap while Finn and Amanda talked.

"This is insane," said Finn. "Our son has to leave literally tomorrow?"

"The fate of the world is kind of a stake here," said Amanda.

Finn groaned loudly.

"Damn you Facilier!" he yelled. "And damn you Amelia!"

"What?" asked Amanda. "What does this have to do with Amelia?"

"She should've killed Facilier back in the Underworld!" yelled Finn.

"Hey!" growled Amanda. "None of us knew this would happen! And if she killed Facilier, her heart would've turned dark!"

"Don't bring fantasy into this now!" said Finn. "What matters is that our son has to leave in the morning for France! And he doesn't know how to speak French!"

Dylan tried to ignore his parents, and instead thought about what happened tonight.

He knew Mr. Dark would rule everything if he gained Ultimate Power.

And he knew he had some kind of destiny.

He would figure that out later, but for now he had a mission.

He had to lead the Young Keepers to save the world.

It was finally his time to be the leader.

* * *

 **Like my little history lesson I made for the brothers? All made up, and I still tied in the carousel thing with the actual thing from the book. So Mr. Dark is a big deal, and Walt Disney turned out to be alive, and Dylan has a destiny! What's next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	5. Departure

Dylan was exhausted from the night he had, so his parents had no choice but to pack for him.

They let him sleep in their room so they couldn't disturb him.

Still it was so crazy and all too sudden.

"Our son has to leave in the morning for Paris!" said Finn. "And we learn this tonight!"

"It's for the sake of the world!" said Amanda. "Don't forget how upset Philby was when you all learned you had to leave right away for Disneyland and how he had a graduation speech planned."

"This is so different!" yelled Finn. "It's…"

"Finn!" shushed Amanda. "You're going to wake up Dylan!"

Finn sighed, and then sat down on Dylan's bed.

"This should've been over," he said. "It should've been over when we sent Hades and all those other motherfuckers into Tartarus. I sent my own daughter to college because we thought this war was over!"

"This is not our fault," said Amanda. "And don't you dare blame Amelia again!"

"I'm not going to blame Amelia!" said Finn. "I should've been the one who killed him. I should've killed Facilier."

"Finn!" gasped Amanda.

"I don't give a shit what happens to my heart," said Finn. "I only care about my children. And once again the world is not safe for them."

"Dylan is the only one who can stop this apparently," said Amanda.

"And that is what concerns me!" yelled Finn. "Dylan! He's supposed to be the only one who can save it! And he has no fighting experience or any magic!"

"We just have to have faith," said Amanda. "We always have."

"You mean like when we got stranded?" asked Finn trying to make a joke.

"Or how about when you got us lost in the snow?" joked Amanda.

"Hey that wasn't my entire fault!" said Finn. "But neither was getting kidnapped!"

"That wasn't mine!" laughed Amanda. "That was Maleficent's!"

"Yeah…" sighed Finn. "At least thank god she is dead, along with those other Overtakers."

"Yeah Finn," said Amanda. "We should be grateful that most of them are gone."

"But now we're dealing with someone worse than them!" said Finn. "This Mr. Dark is going to take over the world!"

"Not if Dylan and the Young Keepers can stop him," said Amanda.

They had just finished packing Dylan's magic backpack.

"We still should contact Amelia about this," said Finn. "To let her know. In case she can give Dylan any advice."

Amanda nodded.

"I agree," she said.

Finn yawned very loudly.

"Oh god I need to hit the hay," he said. "I think I'm gonna…"

That's all he said before he collapsed on Dylan's bed and fell immediately asleep like in a cartoon.

Amanda giggled and cuddled up next to him.

She made sure to set an alarm to get up tomorrow Dylan could get to the plane.

"Finn is right," Amanda said to herself. "This is literally fucking crazy."

* * *

The next morning the family woke up in time to have breakfast before heading to the airport.

Finn made sure Dylan was truly ready for a trip to Paris without him.

"Screw speaking French," said Finn. "You need to be on the lookout for any possible Overtaker lookouts or minions."

"Should we even be calling them Overtakers anymore?" asked Dylan. "How about just Villains?"

"Or Douche Bags," said Finn.

Everyone laughed but then got back to eating.

A while later the gang got in the car and drove to the airport.

They were directed into the actual airport field heading towards a private plane.

Dylan loved traveling by private planes, courtesy of being a celebrity.

As they were escorted to the plane, they saw Mickey and his gang there, along with Francesca, Jess, and Tim.

They got out and Dylan ran up to Francesca and kissed his girlfriend.

"You're early," he said.

"You know what they say," said Francesca. "Early bird gets the worm."

"You hate bugs," said Dylan.

They both laughed.

* * *

Suddenly, the sound of screeching tires was heard and another car skidded across the road.

It shocked everyone horribly as it abruptly stopped.

With that Maybeck and Logan jumped out of the car and began chanting, "Road trip! Road trip! Road trip!"

They were mimicking the line from _College Road Trip_ , which thankfully was a Disney Movie so Mickey knew of it.

"Jesus," said Jess. "Are you trying to get killed or arrested?"

"This is not Grand Theft Auto Maydork!" said Amanda.

"I always wanted to do that!" laughed Logan.

The other front door burst open and Charlene came out gasping for breath.

"You…fucking...idiot!" she yelled at Maybeck. "You are so not driving for a long time!"

"Oh come on babe!" said Maybeck trying to hugging his wife.

Charlene so didn't want a hug, but since she was so out of breath and tired she couldn't resist.

Everyone ending up laughing, including Mickey and the gang.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone else arrived.

They all poured out of there cars, ready, hopefully, to go to Paris.

"This is so exciting!" said Jason.

"We're going to Paris!" said Melody. "So much shopping and sightseeing and then some!"

Jason and Melody have been super close since birth. Being twins, nothing huge could ever dampen their spirits.

Not even now that there was a demonic man planning to destroy the world could truly ruin their mood.

"Guys, we are not there for fun!" yelled Dylan. "We are there to save the world!"

"Oh don't start sounding like Amelia," said Logan.

"I mean it guys!" said Dylan. "Do you want the villains to get those items and take over the world?"

"He is right children," said Mickey. "You must focus on saving the world."

"Ok then," said Jason. "Where is the item? What is it?"

"I will inform you when you get to Disneyland Paris," said Mickey. "Now you must get on the plane."

The children looked at Mickey, then at the plane, and then at their parents.

They all began hugging and kissing goodbye.

"Be safe," Philby said to his children.

"If you guys die I will strangle you both," warned Willa.

"Well my Logan ain't dying!" said Maybeck. "Because he is a Maybeck! Logan Douglas Maybeck!"

Logan stood up proudly.

"We'll be fine," said Jason.

"My brother will look out for me," said Melody.

"And I'll take good care of Francesca," Dylan said to Jess and Tim as Jess was refusing to let Francesca go.

"Mom!" laughed Francesca. "I need to go!"

"I can't," cried Jess. "My beautiful daughter! My Daenerys!"

Jess and the others sometimes called Francesca Daenerys from _Game of Thrones_ because her hair was as white as hers.

"If you really think I'm Daenerys, then you should know I'm the Mother or Dragons, and that I am fierce and fearless and I will be fine," said Francesca.

The Young Keepers circled Francesca.

"And we're her dragons!" said Logan.

"We'll die gladly for our mom!" said Jason.

"And I'll be her…" stammered Dylan. "Whoever the guy that was dating or fucking Daenerys was."

"Excuse me?" asked Francesca. "Who's fucking who?"

"No cursing children!" yelled Finn.

"And besides, Dylan was talking about Drogo," said Maybeck.

Jess was still concerned, as she looked at Francesca.

"I'll be fine mom," she said. "Trust me."

Jess looked once more, sighed, and smiled.

"Okay dear," she said. "But call me every second you get!"

Francesca nodded and then Jess kissed her cheeks.

"Tick Tock! Tick Tock!" yelled Donald suddenly. "Enough with the _Game of Thrones_! Time to go!"

" _Game of Thrones_ isn't even Disney!" said Goofy.

"You're right!" said Dylan. "Come on guys!"

* * *

Everyone said one more goodbye to their parents and started heading onto the plane.

Dylan came last, and Mickey stopped him before he got on.

"Remember child," he said. "You do have a destiny. You will discover very soon. Never lose faith or hope. Just believe. Power in Disney can truly come from believing."

Dylan nodded and waved back to Finn and Amanda.

"I'll let Amelia know what's going on!" yelled Amanda.

"Goodbye son!" said Finn. "Save the world!"

Dylan nodded and got on the plane.

He took a seat next to Francesca and almost immediately fell asleep.

He was still so tired after having to wake up early.

The plane started up, and everyone watched as the plane took off and disappeared into the sky.

"Go save the world," Finn sighed. "I know you can."

* * *

 **Wow! Villains! Destinies! Disneys! Game of Thrones even! So much happening, and now the Young Keepers are off to Paris. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	6. Sightseeing

Dylan was fast asleep on the plane.

He was dreaming about the memory of him and everyone else in Hollywood, meeting all sorts of celebrities.

He was about to hug Selena Gomez when suddenly he was woken up.

"Whooza!" he yelled. "Selena!"

"No," said the person who woke him. "Francesca."

He stared into Francesca's eyes as she smiled back.

"I was having a good dream!" he complained.

"Well take a look outside and you'll think it's a dream," she said.

Dylan rubbed his eyes and looked out the window.

He immediately opened the wide when he saw how close the Eiffel Tower was to the plane.

It was an amazing sight.

"Attention Young Keepers," said a voice on the loudspeaker. "We will be landing at the airport shortly."

Dylan sat down and buckled up, now kind of getting excited for their adventure.

"Does anyone still know how to speak French or understand?" asked Dylan.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Sacre bleu," Dylan sighed.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Soon everyone landed in the airport.

And before long, before they could even decide what to do next after getting off the plane, they heard one single yell.

"Les jeunes gardiens!" someone yelled in French.

Immediately young teens and kids hoarded the Young Keepers.

"Great," sighed Dylan. "Keeper fans!"

Most of them didn't speak English, but they knew they were asking for pictures and autographs.

"No autographs!" yelled Logan. "We no French! English please!"

"I speak English!" said a woman's voice.

It was loud and clear, and almost immediately every fan moved aside for the person.

And the Young Keepers saw why.

The woman was Esmeralda, the gypsy and dancer from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_.

She walked up to the Keepers and smiled.

"I am your escort," she said. "Welcome children."

The Keepers just stared at her shockingly.

"What?" she asked. "Don't you know us characters everywhere come out in public?"

"It's just…weird," said Jason.

"But makes sense why you are here," said Francesca. "You're from France."

"I'm not the only one here," said Esmeralda as she began escorting everyone. "Lady Belle is at the park."

"Belle!?" asked Melody.

Belle was Melody's favorite.

"Let's go to the park then!" she said.

"Unfortunately we are not going to the park," said Esmeralda.

"What?" asked Dylan.

"At least not yet," said Esmeralda. "The king will explain when we get in the car."

The Young Keepers knew she meant Mickey.

As they all left, fans still continued to take pictures.

"I hate paparazzi," said Dylan. "Hey Es! How do you say that in French?"

"Je déteste paparazzi," said Esmeralda.

"Je de…dedeste?" asked Dylan, unable to pronounce.

Everyone just laughed.

* * *

Once everyone was in a limo, they were handed a phone by Esmeralda.

"His number is ready to be called," she said.

Everyone looked down and press call.

They put on speaker and waited as the ringing started.

Soon enough someone picked up.

"HELLO!? HELLO!?" yelled a voice on the other line. "Who is this!?"

Everyone realized it was Donald.

"Donald!" yelled Dylan. "It's us! The Young Keepers!"

"Young Keepers!?" yelled Donald. "How did you get in there!?"

"What?" asked Francesca. "It's called a cell phone! Ever heard of it?"

"I haven't had a voice in years and I also have been locked up for years!" yelled Donald. "No I have not seen technology grow!"

"Donald!" yelled another voice. "Hand me that!"

Donald scoffed and handed the phone to the other voice.

"Children are you there?" asked the voice, which was Mickey's.

"Yeah Mickey," said Logan. "We're here. In Paris!"

"Good," said Mickey. "Now listen children, Esmeralda may have told you you're not going to the park yet."

"Yeah," said Jason. "What's up with that?"

"Well the truth is," said Mickey. "We're still trying to locate the source of power."

"WHAT!?" yelled the Keepers.

"Children it has been centuries since those things were looked into," said Mickey. "We haven't given a care because we thought Mr. Dark was gone."

"Hey speaking of Mr. Dark," said Melody. "Shouldn't we get to the park before, oh I don't know…HE DOES!?"

"Not right now," said Mickey. "I have armies actually fighting to hold back him and the others so it can delay him and buy us time to find the location."

"Well that's good I guess," said Francesca.

"Your parents are fighting too," said Mickey.

"Well that's good," said Dylan.

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Logan.

"Have fun!" said Mickey. "Go sightseeing! Spend the day in Paris. Go to the Eiffel Tower or Notre Dame."

"I think we are good at that," said Dylan.

Everyone laughed.

"Esmeralda will take you wherever you want her to," said Mickey. "Just ask."

"Thanks Mickey," said Dylan. "Tell our parents we say hi and that we are fine."

"I will," said Mickey. "Good luck and hopefully by tonight we will find the location and be able to sneak you into the park."

Everyone said goodbye and hung up.

"So children," said Esmeralda. "Where to first?"

"NOTRE DAME!" everyone yelled at the same time. "THE CATHEDRAL!"

"I almost knew it," said Esmeralda.

* * *

Pretty soon everyone arrived at the Cathedral.

Everyone went inside and saw an astounding sight.

It may not have looked the same as it did in the movie, but it was astounding nevertheless.

They stared up at the rosette window and were amazed.

Esmeralda then guided them around the place, up the stairs until they high up, staring out over Paris.

The view was breathtaking.

Dylan stared out and took pictures on his phone.

"I wish mom and dad could see this," he said.

"They're busy helping us," said Francesca. "They're doing the best they can do."

Dylan smiled and then kissed Francesca, feeling like a prince who just rescued a princess from a tower.

The rest of the day the Keepers walked around, shopped, sightsaw, and even went to the Eiffel Tower for lunch.

They had tons of fun, even though the world was currently being threatened.

* * *

 **Paris seems like fun! Yet its not a place I want to go to. My parents have been there though. Anyway what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	7. Meet and Greet

The Young Keepers were in an extremely fancy and expensive restaurant later that day.

Esmeralda was treating them, having the help of being an actually Disney character.

Dylan could not believe how lucky he was.

He just loved being a celebrity, but the only thing he didn't like was being on a mission to the save the world.

It was exciting, but tiring as well.

Everyone dressed fancy and were eating great food.

"It's almost nighttime," said Dylan. "Shouldn't we hear from Mickey?"

"They're still trying to figure out where is," said Francesca.

"Don't they know the villains are most likely on their way?" asked Logan.

"Come on guys," said Melody. "Let's enjoy this peace while it lasts."

* * *

Suddenly a waiter came over and walked up to Esmeralda.

"Excuse me Madame," he said. "Telephone for you."

Esmeralda nodded and got up to go answer it.

The Keepers waited for her return, continuing to eat.

A few minutes later, Esmeralda returned with a phone.

She handed the keepers each a pair of headphones that were strangely wireless.

"They're enchanted," she said. "Put them in your ears and only you hear the phone. They also use telepathy so it can communicate through minds. We can't have any possible spies."

The Young Keepers obliged and put them in.

"Hello?" Dylan said in his mind.

"Children?" asked a voice on the phone. "Hello!"

It was Mickey.

"Mickey hello there," said Jason.

"So kiddies," said Mickey. "How's Paris?"

"It's great!" said Francesca.

"Yeah well the vacation must end now," said Mickey. "We found it."

"Really!?" all the keepers yelled in their minds.

"Yes," said Mickey. "You are all going to be heading to the park now. A client will be there to escort you."

"Who?" asked Melody.

Mickey giggled.

"A surprise especially for you little one," said Mickey. "Now children please listen."

Everyone listened in.

"This is not where it is something to just waltz into and take like the artifacts for the Hades spell," said Mickey. "These items are heavily guarded by trials and powerful traps and other things. They will not be easy to get."

"Well obviously," said Logan. "They are sources of Ultimate Power."

"Hey speaking of Ultimate Power," said Dylan. "What's happened with Mr. Dark?"

"He's still being held back," said Mickey. "Somehow we're still able to hold him off and Dr. Facilier."

Mickey then sighed.

"But the others broke through," he said. "Pain, Panic, the Horned King, and Scar got through our armies and made it to a secret transport to Paris."

"Does that mean they could be here now?" asked Francesca.

"We have no idea," said Mickey. "But now you must hurry. Get to Disneyland Paris and meet my client."

"We will," said Dylan.

"Oh and Dylan," said Mickey. "My client has something to give you that I forgot to give you before you left," said Mickey.

"Thanks," said Dylan. "I'll get it."

"Good luck children," said Mickey. "You must not fail!"

"We won't!" said the Keepers.

The phone then hung up and everyone took out their earpieces.

"Well guys," said Dylan. "Do we leave now?"

The phone buzzed once and Esmeralda looked at it.

"Yup," she said. "The limo is here. You must regrettably change on the way there in the car."

Most of them groaned, but perverts like Logan giggled.

"Let's go gang," said Dylan.

Everyone nodded, Esmeralda paid for dinner, and then they all got in the limo outside.

* * *

As the car started everyone began changing.

The boys were on one side facing the opposite way and the girls on the other facing the other way.

At some point, Dylan got one glance at Francesca only in her underwear.

He smiled, and he even saw Francesca glance behind her shoulder and wink.

"Hey loverboy," whispered Logan. "Save it for some other time."

Dylan snapped back to reality and continued to get dressed.

Soon after everyone was dressed in normal clothing and jackets, the limo pulled up in front of Disneyland Paris.

Everyone got out and saw the special guest Mickey had waiting there for them.

Melody screeched when she saw her.

"BELLE!" she yelled.

Everyone stared at the Disney princess from _Beauty and the Beast_ , wearing her blue town clothing from the movie instead of her big yellow dress.

Melody ran up and hugged Belle.

Everyone smiled for she was not hugging a cast member, but the real life Belle.

"Bonjour little one," said Belle cheerfully as she hugged Melody back.

She then looked up at the others.

"Bonjour Young Keepers," she said. "Welcome to Disneyland Paris."

"Yeah," said Dylan. "It's great to be here!"

"But sadly we are not here for fun," said Belle. "His highness has informed me of where the source of power you seek is."

"We have to find it," said Jason. "Before any of the villains possibly arrive."

"Yes," said Belle. "But I must warn you children of the challenge you will face ahead."

Everyone huddled up around Belle, while Melody still held her.

"This item is guarded by a challenge of some sort," she said. "In fact we found out all the items are guarded by something as well."

"So it's like a maze with traps?" asked Logan.

"Or something Indiana Jones like?" asked Francesca.

"I think it would better if you see it for yourself," said Belle. "I'd rather you not be worried before you face whatever's there."

"Well that still makes me sort of worried," said Jason.

"Come on guys," said Dylan. "This needs to be done."

"He's right," said Belle. "But before that, his highness told me to give you this."

She reached into a bag she was holding, and then pulled out a sword.

It had a gold hilt and very short thick blade. It looked similar to Sting from _The Lord of the Rings_.

"That sword," said Dylan. "It looks familiar!"

"Wait a minute!" yelled Melody getting off of Belle now. "That's…"

Belle nodded.

"It's Mickey's sword," she said. "The sword he uses to destroy Maleficent in Fantasmic."

"You mean that's the actual sword from the show?" asked Francesca.

"And a real magic sword at that," said Belle. "It's Mickey's and he wants you to have it. It will help you on this journey."

Dylan nodded and took the sword.

He held it in his left hand, and surprisingly he could hold it with one hand.

It wasn't heavy at all.

But then suddenly, the sword glowed and it started to sink into Dylan's arm.

Everyone gasped out as it was sucked right into him.

After it was sucked in, a sword shaped tattoo was imprinted on his arm.

"What…the hell!?" yelled Dylan.

"It's been enchanted by Mickey," said Belle. "It stays as a tattoo to conceal it. Anytime you need to summon it, swing your arm and hold your hand like you holding a sword and it will appear."

Dylan tried it out, swinging and holding his hand like a sword was in it, and the tattoo glowed and the sword appeared in his hand.

"Sweet," he said.

"All right then," said Belle. "We must go now before a possible villain ambush."

The Young Keepers nodded and followed Belle into the park.

"Time to get started," said Dylan. "I'll get the artifact before any of those villains do. I swear it!"

* * *

 **First off I should let you know I meant to put the sword in chapter 5, but I forgot about it. But interesting now, Mickey gave him his sword and they met Belle. What is the first trial? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	8. A Real Dragon

The Young Keepers followed Belle through the park to where the first artifact was hidden.

Everyone gazed at the park and all the different things.

None of them have ever been to Disneyland Paris, so it was all new to them.

It was all amazing.

But Belle had to keep them focused on heading towards the location.

"Follow me," she said.

She was leading everyone towards the castle.

They stared up at Sleeping Beauty's castle, almost exactly like the one from Disneyland.

"It's in the castle?" asked Jason. "That's where the first one was hidden! They seriously need new hiding spaces."

"It's not just in the castle," said Belle. "Its under it. Guarded."

"By what?" asked Francesca. "Traps? Trails? A monster?"

"Just follow me," said Belle.

* * *

Belle led everyone along a path until finally they ended up in front of an opening.

A sign on the wall read, La Tanière du Dragon.

"D-Dragon!?" yelled Dylan.

"Wait I know this!" said Logan. "This is where a huge animatronic dragon lies and puts on a show for the park visitors."

"It's not an animatronic," said Belle. "Sleeping in there is a real dragon, covered up by an animatronic cloaking spell."

"So…it's a real dragon?" asked Melody timidly.

"It was a perfect way to hide the source of power," said Belle. "The only way to get the artifact is to defeat the dragon."

"You're kidding me!?" asked Jason.

"Also how do we defeat it when it's an animatronic?" asked Dylan.

Belle reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper with words on it.

"Read these words and the spell with be lifted," she said. "But know that once you lift it, you're facing a real life fire-breathing dragon and there will be no turning back or retreating."

"I'm not scared!" Francesca tried to say confidently.

"Be warned," said Belle. "This is a powerful dragon. For its not only the last living one in this world, but it is the very first to dwell on the planet."

"Wait a minute!" yelled Logan. "Now you're saying dragons were once real!?"

"Another time," said Belle. "You must go now."

Dylan nodded and made his sword appear in his hand.

"We're ready," he said. "Let's go."

Everyone nodded, said goodbye to Belle, had to drag Melody away from hugging her, and walked inside.

* * *

It was dark inside with only a few lights.

"I really wish we had out DHIs," said Jason.

"Why didn't Mickey send them?" asked Logan.

"There wasn't enough time to have them set up in the other parks," said Francesca.

"Who told you that?" asked Melody.

"Mickey when I first arrived at the airport this morning," said Francesca. "I asked him and he told me."

"Well going all clear is out of the option," said Dylan. "We have to survive without becoming ghosts."

Everyone nodded and continued to walk.

Soon enough, they made it into the room.

They saw the humongous animatronic dragon sleeping on the rocks in the cave-like setting.

The machine was turned off because the park was closed.

The kids all stared at the dragon for a while, and then at one another.

"Are we ready?" asked Dylan.

"Let's do this," said Logan.

"I'm…I'm not scared!" stammered Jason.

Melody laughed at her brother who shot her a murderous look.

"I'm always ready," said Francesca.

Dylan nodded and took out the piece of paper and began to read the spell.

"ON THIS DAY/NIGHT AND IN THIS HOUR, I CALL UPON THE SACRED POWER. BRING LIFE TO EVERYTHING IN THIS SPACE, BRING LIFE TO EVERYTHING IN THIS PLACE. IT SHALL WALK & IT SHALL TALK, IT SHALL HAVE EYES LIKE A HAWK. GIVE ME THE POWER TO ANIMATE THIS, I CAST THIS SPELL & GIVE IT BLISS. SO ON THIS NIGHT/DAY & IN THIS HOUR, COME TO LIFE WITH MY SACRED POWER."

Everyone waited after Dylan finished reading the spell.

* * *

Nothing happened at first, and then for a minute nothing did.

"Did it work?" asked Logan.

"It should've," said Dylan.

They waited more, and nothing happened.

"Stupid piece of shit," said Melody.

"Melody!" yelled Jason. "I have never heard you curse like that!"

" _Who dares to call me a piece of shit?"_ said a deep voice.

Everyone froze as a cold shiver ran down everyone's spines.

They all turned around and saw the dragon beginning to move.

Dylan took his sword and jumped over the side.

"Dylan!" yelled Francesca.

"Come on!" he yelled. "We can't fight him from behind a rope!"

"But there's water down there!" complained Francesca.

"Get down here or you'll never kiss these lips again!" yelled Dylan.

Francesca gasped.

"You don't have to be that rude," she said.

Everyone jumped over the side and then a deep sigh of breath was heard.

" _Who dares to awaken me after all these years?"_ asked the voice again.

Dylan's hand shook rapidly as he held his sword.

"We…we are the Young Keepers!" he yelled. "Descendants of the Kingdom Keepers! And we come seeking the source of Ultimate Power you guard!"

The dragon was silent for a minute, but then it's big eyes opened up wide, startling the Keepers.

" _Then you will have to…BEAT ME!"_ yelled the dragon.

Immediately cracks began to form all over the animatronic.

Light beamed out of the cracks, and then they blasted right off.

Underneath the metal skin was real life reptilian scales and moving bones.

The whole cave opened up more as the real life dragon came to life and roared ferociously.

Everyone screamed as it stood on all fours.

It then stared down at them, fire coming out of it's mouth.

" _I am an ancient dragon, and the first and last living dragon in the world,"_ said the dragon. _"I have been asleep for tons of years. If you wish to get the source of Ultimate Power young heroes, YOU MUST DEFEAT ME!"_

"Ummm…" stammered Logan. "When you say defeat, does that mean kill?"

The dragon roared loudly, making the place rumble.

" _DEFEAT ME AND YOU WILL GET THE POWER!"_ it yelled.

"But does that mean kill!?" yelled Logan.

"Doesn't matter," said Dylan gripping his sword. "This lizard is going down or we'll never save the world!"

The dragon almost laughed.

" _Brave child you are,"_ it said. _"Only one other person with that kind of bravery. And that would be…a Whitman."_

Dylan froze.

"Did you say…Whitman?" he asked. "How do you know…"

The dragon roared again.

" _Fight me now or die!"_ it yelled. _"Prove you are worthy!"_

Dylan almost smiled as he gripped his sword.

"You'll be dead before you can say I'm worthy," he said. "I'm not leaving without the power!"

The dragon roared again and Dylan pointed his sword at it.

"ATTACK!" he yelled.

Everyone just ran straight at the dragon as it roared loudly, prepared to attack first, with a pillar of fire coming straight out of its mouth.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! How will they defeat the dragon you wonder? Think it was clever doing this for the first power source? Stay tuned for the battle!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies! (Like seriously just do it!)**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	9. The First Trial

A pillar of fire came blasting out of the dragon's mouth.

"DUCKKK!" Dylan yelled.

Everyone quickly hit the ground, and few hit the water.

There was no time to complain about being wet, for the dragon could attack again any second.

Dylan got right up and charged at the dragon.

It roared loudly and stood up as far as it could.

With it's massive hand, it struck down at Dylan but he rolled out of the way.

With that, he then recoiled and slashed the dragon's hand.

It roared out loudly, bleed a little, but barely did much.

It then smacked Dylan with the same hand.

He was thrown into the wall and groaned.

"Ow…" he groaned.

He then looked up and saw the giant dragon tail about to slam down.

He yelled and managed to roll out of the way in time.

Meanwhile, Dylan everyone else figuring out what to do.

They had no weapons, no magic, no DHIs, and the only one who was truly brave enough to tackle the dragon was Logan.

Logan held onto one of the dragon's wings, making it direct its attention to him.

"Yeah that's right!" he yelled. "Come at me lizard breath!"

The dragon roared and tried to shake Logan off its wing.

Logan held on tightly.

"Attack Dylan!" he yelled. "I've got him."

Dylan then realized what he was doing.

Logan was distracting the dragon, because he had no weapons.

Dylan smiled and stared at everyone else.

"Do what Logan is doing!" he yelled. "Distract the dragon and I'll attack it every time!"

Everyone looked at each other nervously, but then smiled confidently.

They all charged at the dragon and began climbing all over it.

It roared out and tried to shake everyone off.

It gave Dylan the chance to constantly attack it.

He sliced its legs and stabbed its stomach.

The blade went through and made it bleed, but it barely did any damage.

The dragon roared but still stood strongly.

"My god!" gasped Dylan. "This thing is powerful!"

The dragon the stood up on two legs and stomped back down on ground.

All the Young Keepers came flying off from the impact.

Dylan ran to Francesca to help her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she groaned. "What are you doing out there?"

"What am I doing?" asked Dylan. "I'm attacking the dragon, but this damn sword isn't doing anything!"

Everyone stared at the dragon who stared ferociously at them.

"Not a scratch!" yelled Jason.

"That doesn't matter!" yelled Logan now picking a stalagmite from the ground. "He's going down!"

He ran at the dragon who roared loudly again.

It blasted fire right at him and he ducked quickly.

Dylan then charged too with his sword.

The dragon glared and spun around swinging its tail at them.

Dylan ducked but Logan with enough speed and strength threw the pointy end of the stalagmite down and stabbed the dragon's tail with it.

It stuck into the ground and the dragon roared out loudly.

Dylan then climbed up the dragon's tail and onto its back.

The dragon turned its head and breathed fire at Dylan.

He hid behind its wing and waited for the thing to stop breathing fire.

However, it would not stop.

But then the Young Keepers began throwing rocks at its face.

It stopped breathing fire at Dylan and focused on them.

They all dodged the fire and then Dylan finished running up the dragon and got on its head.

He held his sword high and then stabbed down on its head.

The dragon roared out loudly in pain, thrashing all around.

Dylan tried to hold on, but he and his sword got loose and were thrown to the ground.

Everyone stared up as they thought that would do it.

But they saw the dragon opened its eyes wide and strong, and then got its tail loose from the stalagmite.

It turned and stared again at everyone.

"Its no use!" yelled Melody. "Not even a stab to the head can do anything!"

"Okay," said Francesca. "How about the mouth?"

Dylan stared at the dragon as smoke poured out of its mouth.

"That thing will roast us alive if we get near the mouth!" he yelled.

"We'll just have to keep distracting it!" yelled Jason.

"Then let's go," said Dylan.

Everyone picked up rocks and anything that could be used as weapons.

They all charged again and began provoking it to make it get closer to them.

They threw rocks and dirt until the dragon was totally pissed off.

It then got right down and prepared to chomp down.

Then Logan and Jason immediately got in the way and held open the dragon's mouth.

With their strength they held it up, but then saw fire forming in the back of its throat.

"DYLAN!" they both yelled.

Dylan slid right under and stabbed under it's mouth.

The dragon roared out loudly and Dylan kept twisting the blade.

"DIE! DIE! DIEEEEEE!" he yelled out.

The dragon roared in pain this time and finally Dylan pulled out the blade.

Everyone stood back as the dragon thrashed around again.

It thrashed around several times, and then, it collapsed onto the ground.

Everyone stared as the dragon was silent.

"Did…did we do it?" asked Francesca.

Dylan began to smile, until the dragon opened its big eye.

"Oh come on!" complained Logan.

The dragon stood up and stared once again ferociously, and pissed off, at them.

"Why won't this thing die!?" yelled Melody. "How are we supposed to defeat this dragon if it won't die!?"

Dylan stared at the dragon, thinking there was something that he missed.

Then he saw it.

He stared right at the dragon's eyes, and saw tears.

The dragon was sad, and it was upset.

It was in pain.

Dylan then knew what he had to do.

He knew how to defeat him.

* * *

Dylan made the sword go back in his arm.

He then began walking up to the dragon.

"Dylan what are you doing!?" yelled Francesca.

"I know what to do," he said.

"Dylan stop!" yelled Logan. "You'll get killed!"

"Trust me!" said Dylan.

He stood right in front of the dragon and stared up.

"RUN DYLAN!" yelled Jason. "PLEASE!"

Dylan ignored him and stared up at the dragon.

"Hey bud!" he yelled. "Down here!"

The dragon looked down and stared at Dylan.

"Yeah right here!" he yelled.

The dragon looked down and stared right in front of Dylan.

"DYLAN!" everyone yelled.

"I've got something for you," said Dylan.

The dragon opened its mouth and prepared up breath fire.

But then Dylan did something unexpected.

He opened up his arms and hugged the dragon's face.

The dragon immediately closed its mouth.

Everyone gasped out loudly seeing Dylan hugging the beast.

The dragon just stared at Dylan hugging its face.

It then began to nudge Dylan's face happily.

Dylan laughed as it rubbed against him.

"My god…" gasped Melody.

"Did he…just make that dragon his friend?" asked Francesca.

" _Yes he did,"_ said the dragon now speaking again.

Everyone walked up to Dylan and stared up at the dragon.

" _You have passed the trial,"_ said the dragon.

"Making Dylan your friend was the trail?" asked Logan. "Not killing you?"

" _Here in Disney, heroes do not kill,"_ said the dragon. _"You have shown that you are a true hero, passed the trail, and you now deserve this."_

The dragon used his tail to dig up something in the ground, and the pulled out a chest.

" _He is the source of Ultimate Power,"_ said the dragon. _"Use it wisely. Never let it fall into the wrong hands."_

The kids pulled the chest over to them and stared back at the dragon.

" _Good luck Young Keepers, and look out Young Whitman,"_ said the dragon. _"You will learn your destiny soon."_

"Destiny?" asked Dylan. "Wait!"

But it was too late, for the dragon lied back down, and immediately turned back into an animatronic.

* * *

Dylan sighed heavily.

"Later," said Francesca. "Let's open this baby up!"

Dylan nodded and walked up as everyone opened the chest.

Inside the chest was a lamp, an oil lamp.

It looked just like the one from _Aladdin_.

But then suddenly, it glowed brightly and a tiny sound was heard.

"LET ME OUTTTTTTT!" yelled a voice.

"My god!" yelled Logan. "Is that a real genie inside!?"

"This is…a real genie lamp!" said Melody picking it up.

"So this is the Ultimate Power!" said Dylan. "We did it guys! We got it!"

Everyone cheered.

"We need to get this to Belle or somewhere safe before the villains get it!" said Jason.

"Yeah unfortunately you're too late," said a voice.

Everyone froze and turned around and saw Scar on the platform with Francesca's neck in his claws.

"Francesca!" yelled Dylan quickly drawing his sword.

"Not so fast," said Scar. "I have the advantage because I have the girl."

Dylan glared at Scar while Francesca was scared out of her mind.

"Now give me the Ultimate Power or I'll rip her lungs out," he said.

"Fuck you!" yelled Dylan.

"Perhaps you need some motivation," said Scar.

He began to slightly sink his claws into Francesca neck and she screamed out.

"NO!" yelled Dylan.

"Then hand it over!" yelled Scar. "Don't test me! I am a king!"

"A king of losers!" yelled Logan.

"HAND IT OVER!" yelled Scar.

Dylan sighed and stared at Melody holding the lamp.

"Give him the lamp," he sighed.

Melody just stared at Dylan and then at Scar, and then at the lamp.

"Melody give it now!" said Dylan.

"No," said Melody smiling. "I have a better idea."

She held up the lamp, and then rubbed it.

Scar's eyes popped open.

"NOOO!" he yelled.

Suddenly the lamp began rapidly shaking and then a loud voice was heard.

Then, something burst right out of the lamp yelling louder.

"FREEEEDDDDOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!" yelled a figure coming out of the lamp.

Everyone was staring at a huge golden genie.

"Finally!" yelled the genie. "I have been locked up for so long! Try for centuries!"

Scar glared at the children and the genie.

The genie then stared down at Melody.

"You have awakened me child!" he said. "I am your genie. You are allowed to have three…"

"I know the routine!" yelled Melody. "And my first wish is for that lion holding down the girl to be dropped into a volcano!"

Scar now stared up timidly.

"Gladly!" said the genie.

He lifted up Scar into the air who was now screaming in fear.

"Wait Melody and genie!" yelled Dylan. "Remember what the dragon said? We don't kill!"

Melody gasped and stopped the genie.

"On second thought, I wish for him to be locked up in a cage in the zoo!" she said.

Genie nodded.

"Gladly," he said.

He snapped his fingers and Scar disappeared.

Francesca fearfully stood up and Dylan just smiled at her.

She smiled back, and then everyone stared at the genie.

"So master, anything else?" he asked.

Melody thought for a moment, and then smiled.

"I wish all of us had weapons for us to use to fight on this journey," she said.

The genie smiled and nodded.

"You got it!" he said. "Wish number two down!"

He snapped his fingers and suddenly, Jason was holding a magic rapier sword, Logan was holding a magic Warhammer, Francesca was holding a magic staff, and Melody was holding a magic iron gauntlet glove.

Everyone admired their weapons, especially Logan with his Warhammer.

"Interesting choice of weapons," said Francesca.

"Well she wasn't really specific," said the genie.

"It's fine!" said Melody. "And now for my final wish, I wish you were back in your lamp, but safely in the hands of Mickey Mouse and everyone back at Disney."

"That's smart!" said Jason.

"Even though it means going back in the lamp, it is a good wish," said the genie. "It was an honor to serve you master."

The genie snapped his fingers, was sucked back into the lamp, and then the lamp teleported away.

* * *

Once that was over, everyone just stared at each other and laughed.

"Looks like Melody saved the day!" said Logan.

Dylan smiled and stared at everyone.

They had successfully gotten the first Ultimate Power source.

* * *

 **Yes! Success! You like my idea of how to defeat the dragon and a lamp being the power? How about how Melody was a hero defeating Scar?** **What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	10. Aerial Assault

After the whole fight and being congratulated by Belle, they were all escorted to a hotel to stay the night.

The next day everyone would be heading by plane to Japan, where the next park, Tokyo Disneyland, was next.

But this time, to seem subtler, they would be on a cargo plane.

With the villains now most likely knowing about Scar's failure, they would be hunting them down more aggressively.

They didn't need innocents on a plane getting hurt and killed.

But still plane didn't seem like a safe way to travel, but boat would take too long and so would car.

So everyone was in a bed resting and recovering over the fight tonight.

Dylan was lying in his bed thinking about the one thing the dragon said.

"It knew my name," he said to himself. "Whitman."

He was so confused.

"How could it know that?" he asked. "How is Whitman known is Disney? And what is this destiny of mine?"

He looked over at Francesca sleeping in the bed next to him and sighed.

"I hope I find out soon," he said. "But right now I need to sleep."

He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone had to small breakfast in the limo on the way to the plane.

It was at an airport and this time since they went through the back, they were not hoarded by fans.

Once they got to the airport they were brought to the cargo plane they would be traveling on to Tokyo.

They saw that other than cargo supplies in crates, there were also coaches and a small table.

"That's cute," Francesca said.

"Tried to make you guys comfortable," said Belle. "I wish you all luck on your quest."

Once again, they had to drag Melody from hugging Belle.

This time she was crying.

"This is not how a ten-year-old acts!" yelled Jason. "Come on!"

Melody eventually let go and got on the plane.

Dylan was the last to get on, saying goodbye and thank you to Belle one last time.

"Remember your destiny," said Belle. "You will learn it soon enough."

Dylan nodded uneasily and got on the plane.

He sat down on one of the couches and looked around.

He saw everything was strapped down into the floor for safety.

"Let's hope we don't need seatbelts," said Logan lying down.

Everyone watched as the big hangar door was brought up and closed.

Soon they heard the old propeller on the plane big to turn on and rotate.

It felt much bumpier than a regular plane.

Soon the plane was down the runaway and took off, heading straight to Japan.

Belle watched from the ground and put her hand on her chest.

"Good luck children," she said. "And you will not be alone."

* * *

It had been a few hours into the flight.

It was now close to afternoon and they were high in the sky.

Dylan was on his Nintendo DS, playing Kingdom Hearts.

He was bored however, and still kept thinking about his destiny everyone was talking about.

He almost felt like he was going to fall asleep.

Suddenly, he heard something loud outside.

It sounded like a loud flap.

Everyone heard it too.

They all went to window and looked outside.

They saw nothing at first, just looking out at clouds.

But the suddenly, they something huge swoop right past the view.

Everyone fell back in shock.

"What the hell was that!?" yelled Logan.

Suddenly, they heard and felt something grab onto the plane.

Everyone trembled in fear as they heard loud roars.

"That can't be what I think it is," said Jason.

"Oh you better believe it!" yelled a loud voice outside.

It was one of the monsters, and the voice was familiar.

The gang had no choice but to open the hatch and see what was going on.

They pressed the button and watched the door open.

They felt the wind blow into them and looked out at the clouds.

And then suddenly, two monsters appeared right in their view.

They all screamed and fell back again.

They were the faces of two dragons.

One was blue and the other was pink.

They knew whom they were.

"Pain and Panic!" yelled Dylan.

"Th…th…that's right k…k…kid!" stammered Panic.

"You kids aren't getting to Japan!" yelled Pain. "You're going down with this plane!"

Dylan made his sword appear in his hand.

"FUCK YOU!" he yelled. "I have had enough of you villains!"

"Oh no!" mocked Pain. "I'm so scared! He thinks he's so tough!"

"And…and…and I'm su…su…supposed to b…b…be the sca….scared one!" stammered Panic.

Dylan snarled and threw his sword at Pain.

Pain immediately dodged it by moving to the side, and then the sword appeared back in Dylan's hand.

"Nice try!" yelled Pain.

"My turn!" yelled Francesca.

She pointed her magic staff at Panic and blasted a magic bolt.

Panic dodged it as well.

"M…m…m…my turn!" Panic stammered.

He blasted fire from his mouth at everyone, and they all ducked fast.

The furniture behind them caught fire however, but thankfully nothing important in the plane did.

They could feel the plane beginning to jerk to both sides.

The pilot was obviously trying to shake the two off.

But Pain and Panic held on tightly, digging their claws into the metal.

They heard their claws digging into the plane.

"Let's bring this thing down!" yelled Pain.

"R…r…r…r…right away!" stammered Panic.

They both began biting and clawing into the plane and breathing fire everywhere.

The Keepers could here the plane starting to break down.

They felt it shaking rapidly and struggle to stay up.

"We're going to crash," Melody said frightfully. "We're going to die!"

"No we're not!" yelled Dylan. "Not today!"

"Well what can we do!?" yelled Logan. "We're up against two dragons!"

"No we're up against two idiots!" yelled Dylan. "Two idiots who…"

He froze right there.

"Who can be easily tricked," he said.

He grinned happily and then walked up to the opening.

"Hey Pain and Panic!" he yelled.

The two stopped and stared at Dylan.

"What do you want nitwit!?" they both yelled.

"I just wanted to know," said Dylan. "Which one of you did Hades love more?"

Pain and Panic showed shock, and so did the Keepers.

"Well obviously he loved me more!" said Pain. "I was his favorite!"

"W…w…w…what are you…t…t…talking a…a…a…about!?" stammered Panic. "I…I…I…I…was his fa…fa…favorite!"

"Oh please!" yelled Pain. "Hades could never finish a conversation with you because of you constant stammering."

"I…I…I…can't help it!" stammered Panic. "I can't he…he…help a…a…a…always being s…s…sca…scared!"

"And you wonder why he named you Panic!" yelled Pain.

"Well…well…well I know w…w…w…why he n…na…named you P…P…Pain!" stammered Panic.

"Why?" asked Pain.

Suddenly Panic breathed fire all over Pain.

Pain screamed out in pain.

"BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS FEEL P…P…P…PAIN!" Panic yelled while stammering.

"Oh I'll show you Pain!" yelled Pain.

Pain then breathed fire all over Panic who roared out too.

They both then began slapping each other like little kids in a sissy fight.

"NOW FRANCESCA!" yelled Dylan.

Pain and Panic turned to see Francesca blast magic onto everyone's weapons, enchanting them.

They all glowed brightly.

Unfortunately, Pain and Panic could not move away in time as everyone blasted the magic at the two dragons.

They were hit hard and both blasted off the plane and down into the clouds.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" they both yelled as they fell and turned back into demons. "YOU WILL NEVER SAVE THE WORLD!"

"Hey why doesn't Panic stammer when you both yell!?" Jason yelled from a distance.

"FUCK YOU KID!" they both yelled as they disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

The Young Keepers stared out as they both disappeared.

They all looked at each other and then laughed and cheered.

Francesca smiled and kissed Dylan.

"My hero," she cooed.

"My love," said Dylan.

He picked her up and held her bridal style kissing her.

Everyone smiled and stared at the couple.

"Lovers," said Logan. "So beautiful."

"Let's hope this fight won't be as tough as what is up next," said Jason.

Everyone relaxed again as the plane continued towards Tokyo.

* * *

 **Big air battle! Sweet. What could be waiting for them in Tokyo? What do you think? What characters are waiting for them and which villain? Find out next time!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	11. Trouble in Tokyo

Soon enough, a while later, the whole gang landed in Japan.

It was still light outside.

Everyone was not used to the whole time change thing.

But at least everyone was used to being hoarded by fans.

Which is what happened again when they got into the airport.

And it was all because Logan felt like he had to recite a line from a movie.

Once inside he yelled out, "HELLO JAPAN!" which was a quote from Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo.

Immediately fans who recognized them surrounded them and asked for selfies and autographs.

Surprisingly Dylan felt happy to do all of it.

He always wanted to go to Japan.

He just wished it didn't have to be on a mission to save the world.

But it didn't feel so intense, after all they succeeded in getting the first artifact.

They all felt more confident.

* * *

Unfortunately, there was no character there waiting for the Keepers to save them.

"So what do we do?" asked Melody.

"We better call Mickey," said Francesca.

The gang nodded and all went outside.

They dialed the number given to them by Esmeralda and called Mickey.

They waited a while, but surprisingly Mickey did not pick up.

They tried at least three times, but with no luck.

"What's the deal?" asked Logan.

"Its not like Mickey to not answer us," said Jason. "Especially if he has information on finding a treasure that can save the world."

"Maybe he's in battle," said Dylan.

"Well I'm not waiting around to get a call for him," said Logan. "Let's go have some fun!"

"Fun?" asked Francesca. "We are in a foreign country that none of us knows the layout of. None of us speak Japanese. And we have a mission to complete!"

"So tell me," said Logan. "How can we do it if we don't know where to go?"

Francesca was silent.

"Exactly," said Logan. "Besides, we'll just go there to pass time."

"I…guess it couldn't hurt," said Melody.

"Well come on!" said Dylan. "I've always wanted to go to Tokyo!"

The gang all found a car service that spoke English and we're all taken to the city.

* * *

Dylan was fascinated by all of it.

So many big buildings and so many people.

Once they got into the city, they all decided on the place to go to first.

The huge Anime store, which Jason immediately wanted to go in.

They were able to find machines that could turn money into Yen.

"Just in case," said Dylan. "Now let's go."

Everyone cheered and went off.

They explored all around the city.

So many shops and landmarks.

People did constantly recognize them again.

But instead of hoarding them, they kept helping them around the city.

It was a great thing for them to do due to no one from Disney being there.

* * *

Later the gang were sitting in the cherry blossom park talking.

Logan had gone off to buy something.

"Why didn't anyone come for us?" asked Dylan.

"Maybe they forgot?" asked Jason.

"That's impossible," said Francesca. "The world is at stake. We need this information!"

"Hey guys!" yelled Logan running up to them. "Look what I got!"

Logan was holding a stick with sparkles on it.

It was a sparkler.

"I always wanted to hold one of these!" he said.

"Well you seem happy even though the world is at stake," said Melody.

"Better make the most of it!" Logan joked.

"Not funny," said Dylan. "Even though we are in a pickle right now, we will stop the villains."

The gang nodded, and began to feel petal from the cherry blossoms fall on them.

"So beautiful," said Francesca letting them fall into her hand.

"So amazing," said Dylan.

"So unusually and sudden," said Logan.

Everyone looked at him.

"It just suddenly started and there is no wind to make this much fall," he said. "It's almost like…"

Everyone froze, and then looked up in the trees.

"Like someone is doing it," they said.

And they saw that someone, no someone, in the trees.

All they could see is black clothing.

"Who's there?" asked Dylan.

Suddenly the figures yelled and jumped down.

Everyone jumped out of the way before they could get attacked.

They all looked up and were shocked to see ninjas standing before them.

They all were staring at them with masks covering their mouths, holding weapons, and standing in strange fighting poses and twitching.

"What's the deal with them?" asked Logan. "They look like their agitated."

Suddenly, Dylan saw it.

Their eyes were visible, but they were glowing red.

And their skin was pitch black.

"Oh god," said Dylan. "They're those things Mickey told us that Evie and Carlos turned into!"

"What?" asked Francesca.

"Minions turned into by Mr. Dark!" said Dylan. "They're his!"

"And so are they I assume," said Jason looking the other way.

Everyone turned and saw more ninjas appear.

They were all surrounded.

"Guys?" asked Francesca.

"Yeah?" everyone asked.

"I suggest we…RUNNNNN!" yelled Francesca.

Everyone agreed and ran through the trees towards the city.

The ninjas immediately followed, however they ran and jumped like they were bendable toys being played with.

"That's a weird way to run," said Logan.

"It's like their puppets!" said Melody.

"Well they are under the control of Mr. Dark," said Jason.

"Wait!" gasped Dylan. "Then that must mean he's here!"

"Worry about that later!" yelled Francesca. "Worry about your own life now!"

* * *

The gang ran into the city, being chased by ninjas.

They had no choice but to jump over cars, that were stopped over moving.

They heard honking horns, but they were honking more at the ninjas.

People were screaming and moving out of the way for the gang.

They couldn't fight because they were too fast and too many.

And unfortunately, at some point at a four-way traffic intersection, they were trapped.

More ninjas appeared out of nowhere and they were surrounded.

Civilians could not do anything and just watched.

The Keepers stared at the hundreds of ninjas filling the streets.

All of them red eyes and holding swords, spears, or other weapons.

"We can't fight them all," said Dylan, drawing his sword anyway.

"This is going to be a slaughter," said Logan. "We're going to all die."

"I won't go down without a fight," said Jason.

He held his sister tightly.

Dylan kissed Francesca, probably for the last time.

They all then stared at the army, and prepared for the expected.

One ninja yelled out, and five of them jumped out and and attacked the gang.

Everyone closed their eyes and were ready to engage.

* * *

But then suddenly, instead of getting attacked, they heard blasts and screams.

They opened their eyes and saw one ninja on fire, one literally sliced in half, one stuck in something sticky and gooey substance, one knocked out cold, and the last in the ground held down with a red robot hand.

"Oh my god," said Dylan. "I know that hand!"

Everyone heard a jet sound from above and looked up, even the ninjas.

The Keepers cheered out and smiled at whom they saw.

The hand suddenly flew out of the ground and towards the figure above, which then landed on the ground hard.

The figure was a big red robot with a boy wearing a purple power suit on its back.

It was Hiro and Baymax, the heroes from _Big Hero 6_.

After they made their grand entrance, the others came along.

The gang saw Fred, Honey Lemon, Go Go, and Wasabi join the others.

The civilians around everyone cheered out for all the heroes.

"Hello Young Keepers!" said Hiro. "Sorry if we came too late."

"What took any of you so long?" asked Dylan.

"We were sadly not informed that you were here in Tokyo already," said Baymax. "Our king was very busy dealing with the demon."

"Wait you guys didn't even know about Mr. Dark?' asked Melody.

"It's not like we learn about something immediately," said Wasabi. "It's not like we have an eye in the sky and radio everywhere."

"Well let's talk about this later and deal with these guys!" yelled Jason.

Everyone stared at the ninjas who were now angry.

"Right," said Fred. "It's Fred Time!"

He jumped really high and began breathing fire on ninjas.

Everyone else soon joined in.

The girls stayed together and fought.

Go Go used her wheels to confuse the ninjas and Honey Lemon used her balls to trap each of the ninjas, leaving Francesca and Melody to finish them off.

The boys fought together as well.

Hiro tried to keep the gang from killing, but the ninjas were fueled with killing intent.

Everyone fought with true spirit, and Dylan never felt more alive.

* * *

Pretty soon, all the ninjas were down or dead.

Everyone around them cheered as the gangs bowed.

But then, suddenly they heard a noise coming from the ninjas.

They all turned and saw them cracking and suddenly they turned to black dust.

Everyone just stared, not saying anything.

After a while, Dylan broke the silence.

"Thank you Big Hero 6," he said.

"Are you kidding?" asked Hiro. "We would never let our famous heroes die."

"We're sorry we didn't pick you up at airport," said Fred. "We didn't know."

"Why didn't Mickey contact you?" asked Jason.

"He and everyone were too busy trying to stop Mr. Dark from…" Wasabi began to say.

"Mr. Dark is here!?" yelled Francesca.

"No!" said Go Go. "Thankfully no! But the Horned King is."

"Great," said Melody. "The Horned King."

"Everyone was trying to stop Mr. Dark from sending the Horned King the amulets for the ninjas," said Fred. "But they failed. But thankfully they got to push him back more and hold him off."

"Well that's good," said Francesca wiping her head with her arm, and then leaving a blood stain.

"Whoa!" yelled Dylan suddenly. "You're bleeding!"

"What?" asked Francesca.

She looked at her arm and saw she was cut.

"Ow," she said. "Why didn't I feel that earlier?"

"Please let me," said Baymax.

He went up to Francesca and took her arm.

He then scanned it.

"This wound is not serious," said Baymax. "It does not require stitches but allow me to wrap it."

Francesca nodded and let Baymax bind it up.

After that Dylan went on to business.

"Do you know where the artifact is?" he asked.

"Yes," said Hiro. "Mickey told us."

"Then take us," said Logan.

"With pleasure," said Hiro getting on Baymax's back.

He got into the air and grabbed all the Keepers as they held on.

They were now heading to Tokyo Disneyland, and to get the next artifact.

* * *

 **I have to say it! I to want to go to Tokyo. Hot springs, swords, anime! All of it! I want it! But what will be the next trial you wonder? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	12. The Second Trial

The Young Keepers were all escorted into the park.

They stared out from above at the park.

Each park was a new discovery for them, for they had never seen the other parks.

"So where is the artifact?" asked Dylan.

"Right this way," said Baymax flying towards the castle.

"Again with it being in the castle?" asked Francesca.

"I guess it's the safest place for something this important to be hidden," said Wasabi.

"More like the most obvious to me," said Logan.

"Land us down there Baymax," said Hiro.

Baymax nodded and flew down towards the ground.

Fans cheered as they saw them land.

Yet there was still no sign of the Horned King.

"He's here," said Jason. "I just can feel it in my guts."

"The Horned King has always had that effect," said Honey Lemon. "He can fill you up with fear even if he's not in sight, but still near."

"Let's worry less about him and get to the artifact before he does," said Dylan.

"Right this way please," said Baymax.

He led everyone to the entrance to an attraction that read Cinderella's Fairy Tale Hall.

"This is it?" asked Melody. "The artifact is in there?"

"It's just too obvious!" yelled Logan.

"Right you are kid," said Hiro. "Which is why it serves as the perfect disguise."

"What?" all the Keepers asked.

Hiro went up to the entrance to the attraction and closed the door.

He then went up to the sign of the attraction and whispered a spell.

"Reveal what is hidden, and make the unseen seen," he said at the end.

Suddenly, the sign morphed and magically changed.

It now read Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour.

All the Keepers were shocked.

"I recognize that name!" said Francesca. "That was the attraction that used to be here before it was closed in 2006."

"It was never closed down," said Go Go. "It was just disguised better."

"The artifact is in the Horned King's chamber at the finale," said Hiro.

"The Horned King again?" asked Dylan. "What is the deal with him?"

"We don't know," said Baymax. "But according to the king, it has been discovered that for some reason, the Horned King has a direct connection with Disney itself, and not because it is a Disney movie."

"Another mystery you say," said Logan. "And possibly another fight."

"God I hope we don't have to fight those skeletons the Horned King brought to life in the movie," said Melody.

"Only one way for you to find out," said Hiro opening the doors. "We wish you luck children."

They all nodded and then thanked Big Hero 6 for their help.

Then they all walked slowly into the attraction, door closing behind them.

* * *

Outside Big Hero 6 sat quietly and stared at one another for a few moments.

"So what do we do now?" asked Fred.

"We wait," said Hiro. "And make sure that they succeed.

"Well that's good to hear," said a voice. "I needed some exercise before I splatter all those kids across this entire kingdom."

The gang felt fear fill them up, and they all turned to see the Horned King facing them.

Guests all around were frozen with fear too.

"Y…you!" stammered Honey Lemon.

The Horned King stared at the door and then at Big Hero 6.

"A wonderful trick that little mouse did," he said. "But it's a shame that now you had to reveal it to me."

He laughed menacingly.

All the girls felt like they were going to scream at his cackling.

"And now you get to lay down and die, and then the kids are next," said the Horned King.

"I…don't…THINK SO!" yelled Hiro immediately climbing on Baymax. "At least my friend here has no fear!"

"Yes indeed," said the Horned King. "But he has no metal skin either! Only a balloon!"

The demon then whipped out a spiked pin and threw it at the exposed part of Baymax's face.

It poked a hole right in Baymax and air was heard flushing out as he began to deflate.

"BAYMAX!" yelled Hiro as he climbed off.

All of Baymax's armor was falling off as he became deflated.

"Oh no," said Baymax as he then collapsed.

Hiro stared at the deflated robot, and then glared at the Horned King.

"You are so going to pay for that, you walking corpse!" he yelled.

He got up and put up his fists while the other prepared weapons.

The Horned King smiled and red energy formed in his hands.

"I shall enjoy every moment of this," he cackled.

* * *

Meanwhile inside, the Young Keepers navigated through the attraction.

They stared at all the structures and animation that supposedly was replaced 10 years ago.

"It's a shame people today can't see this," said Jason.

"It was always for the right reason," said Logan. "Disney needs to protect these ultimate powers."

"But what do you think the Horned King's connection to Disney is?" asked Francesca.

"Doesn't matter right now," said Dylan. "What matters is getting the artifact before King Walking Dead comes busting in."

Everyone continued to navigate through the tunnels.

The lights were on, but the attraction was down.

The passed by pictures of heroes that were meant to turn into pictures of villains, and also many magic mirrors meant to have the magic mirror himself appear on them and talk.

They all got the chills when they passed the Evil Queen's laboratory, Chernabog and Maleficent's scene, and even the huge sleeping dragon.

Everyone kept thinking they would encounter them, but reassured on another that it was impossible.

Chernabog was dead thanks to Finn, and Evil Queen, Maleficent, and the others in their group were dead thanks to Amelia.

And as everyone knew, everyone else was either dead or trapped with Hades eternally in Tartarus.

All except for Scar, Dr. Facilier, Pain, Panic, Horned King, and now Mr. Dark.

Now they knew they had to stop them.

Pretty soon, they made it to the final chamber, where at the stop of the steps stood a Horned King animatronic with the Black Cauldron itself boiling before him.

For a while, everyone stared waiting for something to happen.

"Ummm…hello?" asked Melody.

Suddenly, the Horned King animatronic came to life and roared out a mechanical roar.

Everyone was freaked out.

"So young heroes," the animatronic said. "You wish to seek out the ultimate power locked away in this crypt do you?"

"Um…yes?" asked Dylan.

"There are challenges that you shall face, but to get to them you must get through me!" yelled the animatronic.

"Ok then," said Jason. "How? Are we supposed to fight you?"

"No," said the animatronic. "You must solve this riddle to gain access."

Logan immediately burst out laughing.

"That's all!? A riddle!?" he laughed. "You're on!"

The animatronic growled a soft mechanic growl.

"Here it is," it said. "I can't be seen, I can't be touched. When you see me you can't have me forever. I can give you anything you want, but when I'm gone everything is normal again. What am I?"

Logan stopped smiling.

"What the fuck?" he asked.

"Solve the riddle or face a terrible punishment!" yelled the animatronic. "If you are truly the heroes the legend spoke of being led by the legendary Whitman, then you will get the answer right!"

Dylan's eyes popped open.

"Again with the Whitman!" he exclaimed. "What is it with that?"

"Do you have an answer!?" yelled the animatronic.

"Let us think!" yelled Dylan.

Everyone huddled together and talked silently.

"You have any idea?" asked Dylan.

"No clue," said Jason.

"What can't be seen or touched, but apparently can be seen and not kept forever?" asked Francesca.

"And also can give us everything, but then it vanishes?" asked Melody.

"Wait!" yelled Logan. "I got it!"

He turned to the animatronic.

"You are God!" he yelled. "The answer is God!"

Everyone smiled and were about to clap, when suddenly the animatronic howled instead of growled.

"Incorrect," it said.

Suddenly the lights went out in the entire room.

The only source of light came from the bubbling cauldron and the animatronic's red glowing eyes.

Then suddenly, around everyone came more red glowing eyes.

"Oh god," gasped Dylan. "The Cauldron Born!"

"They shall devour your souls if you do not answer correctly!" yelled the animatronic. "For if you cannot answer, then you are not whom the legends spoke of!"

"Wait please!" cried out Francesca. "Have mercy on a couple of kids!"

"Two more tries!" yelled the animatronic.

Everyone huddled again as the glowing eyes began closing in.

"Come on!" said Dylan. "What can't be seen, or can be seen but not kept, and vanishes after it gives us everything we can desire?"

"Maybe your thinking about it wrong?" asked Melody.

"Wait I've got it!" yelled Jason. "You're a wish!"

The animatronic roared this time.

"Wrong again," it said.

The red eyes were now above everyone.

"You idiot!" yelled Francesca. "To think you got your brains from Uncle Dell. Wishes are kept forever and give us everything we want!"

"Well doesn't that sound like the riddle!?" argued Jason.

They both began arguing while the others cared about the red eyes closing in.

"Oh god," said Dylan. "This may be the end."

"We need to solve this riddle!" yelled Logan.

"It's impossible!" cried Melody. "God I wish I was dreaming!"

"This is not a dream!" yelled Dylan. "Its reality and…"

Dylan froze in his tracks.

"A dream!?" he yelled in his mind. "Dreams can't be seen or touched. They are only seen when you fall asleep as practically stories, and disappear when you wake up! And they give us everything we could want but everything returns to normal when we wake up as well!"

He stood up tall and stared at the animatronic through the red eyes.

"You're a dream!" he yelled. "The answer is a dream!"

The animatronic froze and so did all the red eyes.

"You…are correct," said the animatronic. "You truly are the ones the legend spoke of."

Immediately all the red eyes began to back away and slowly disappeared into the shadows.

The lights in the attraction turned back on and everyone stared up at the animatronic.

"You may now pass into the crypts to retrieve the ultimate power," said the animatronic. "But you will face more challenges on your way there. Be safe and cautious, and remember Whitman boy, your destiny shall be unraveled soon."

Dylan nodded uneasily as then smoke poured out of the Black Cauldron and only light pour out of it.

The animatronic powered down and stood lifeless above it.

* * *

Everyone stared for a few seconds, and then walked up.

They all looked into the cauldron and saw a ladder in it leading down to a tunnel.

"Ladies first?" asked Dylan.

"Leaders first," said Francesca smiling.

Dylan sighed with a smile and then hopped into the cauldron and climbed down the ladder.

"Time to find the next artifact," he said.

* * *

 **This may be the second trial, but there are still more obstacles to get to the artifact. And don't forget the real Horned King is here. But what do you think is the next artifact, what is Dylan's destiny, and what is the Horned King's connection to Disney itself? (BTW I made up his connection) Find out next time!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	13. Trials, Artifact, Fights, and Revelation

The Young Keepers all climbed down the ladder after they hopped into the cauldron.

It led them all down into an old tunnel.

It almost looked like a cave, and it was very very familiar.

"I feel like I saw something like this in a movie," said Dylan.

"Well this is a Disney place," said Logan.

"No this isn't like any Disney movie I've seen," said Dylan.

"We can't focus on this," said Jason. "Follow the tunnels and we'll get the artifact."

Everyone nodded and headed down the tunnel.

They were all lit with torches across the walls.

Soon enough they began to feel a cool breeze.

And then they came across it.

A passageway, and filled with spider webbing.

"Oh god," said Francesca backing away.

She unfortunately got her Arachnophobia from their Aunt Willa.

"I'll check this out," said Dylan.

"Be careful," said Melody.

Dylan walked up slowly, still feeling like this was familiar.

He tried to avoid spider webs as he walked through it.

He felt the breeze getting colder, until suddenly he thought he heard a voice.

"The Breath of God," whispered a voice. "Only the penitent man will pass."

Dylan froze and listened more carefully.

"The penitent man will pass," whispered the voice. "The penitent man will pass."

Dylan realized it was the wind talking in the breeze.

"The penitent man," the breeze kept repeating.

"The penitent man…is humble," said Dylan finishing a sentence it was saying.

Suddenly he saw what looked like the spider webs ahead moving.

"The penitent man…kneels before God," he said.

He suddenly realized what this was.

"Oh god…KNEEL!" he yelled.

He suddenly hit the ground as a blade swiped towards him and almost took off his head.

He then did a somersault as another blade came up from the ground.

He kept dodging blades until finally he came to the end and saw on the wall gears moving and controlling the blades.

He noticed a rope and pulled on it, which ended up stopping the gears, and blades in process.

As the blades stopped, Dylan just stared at what happened.

"Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade?" he asked himself. "Does this mean the artifact is…"

"Hey bud!" yelled Logan. "We good?"

"Yeah we're through!" yelled Dylan.

Everyone slowly walked towards Dylan, avoiding the blades even though they weren't moving.

They regrouped with Dylan at the end.

"Is this what I think it is?" asked Logan.

"It's apparently the trails from _Indiana Jones: The Last Crusade_ ," said Dylan. "I think our next artifact may be the Holy Grail."

"My god," said Jason. "IMMORTALITY FOR EVERYONE!"

"No!" yelled Francesca. "We are not drinking from that thing. We need it to save the world."

Everyone nodded and Jason sighed.

* * *

They started walking down more.

"What was next up in the movie?" asked Melody.

"Something with God's name I think?" asked Logan.

And surely enough, everyone came across room will tiles that had letters on them.

"Jehovah," said Dylan. "We must spell out Jehovah."

And right away before anyone could stop her, Melody jumped on the tile with a J on it.

She stepped on it and immediately it broke away and she began to fall and scream.

Before she could fall into the bottomless pit below, everyone grabbed her hand in time.

"You idiot!" yelled Jason. "Jehovah begins with an I in the Latin alphabet!"

"Well how was I supposed to know!?" cried out Melody as everyone successfully pulled her up safely.

"Allow me," said Dylan pushing Melody aside.

He carefully found the I and jumped on it.

"I," he said.

He then continued down the letters spelling it out.

"E, H, O, V, A, and H," he said jumping on each tile.

Suddenly, everyone heard a rumbling sound and Dylan began to see all the tiles that weren't the right letters break away.

"Well this wasn't in the movie," he said.

Once every letter but the ones that spelled out Jehovah were gone, the letters that were right moved and formed a straight pathway to the other side.

Everyone stared at the pathway and then at Dylan.

They all smiled and then walked carefully across and continued on.

"And we all know what the final trial is," said Logan.

And surely enough, it was the leap of faith, which everyone got across successfully.

And now that it was over, everyone walked into the final room, where they could see light brighter than the torches.

* * *

They all walked ahead, and found themselves in a humongous room that looked more like a galactic realm.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Francesca. "This is…amazing!"

"Hey look!" yelled Jason. "Up ahead!"

Everyone looked up ahead and saw it across the vast river, which is what the room practically was.

On another rocky platform sitting on a pile of stones, was a chalice covered in strangely glowing copper.

Glowing water trickled around it and the jewels around the cup shimmered brightly.

"The Holy Grail," gasped Logan. "It really does exist."

"Let's get it!" yelled Melody starting to run ahead.

Again, everyone stopped her.

"You are so impulsive!" yelled Jason.

"I'll go check it out," said Dylan. "In case it's a trap."

Everyone nodded and Dylan stepped ahead.

He didn't care about taking off his clothes to swim across, nor did he even need to because when he put one foot in the water, it stopped right on top of it.

He was standing and walking on the water.

Everyone was amazed.

"This is trippy," he said.

He slowly walked across the water until finally he made it to the platform.

He stared down at the Holy Grail, and then he bent down and reached for it.

* * *

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice that immediately filled up Dylan with fear.

Dylan slowly turned around and saw the Horned King standing on the other platform.

Everyone was being held up by their necks in the air.

Dylan immediately made his sword appeared in his hand but the Horned King put up his finger and shook it.

"I don't think so," said the Horned King. "I've come so far not to fail like Scar did."

"What happened to Big Hero 6!?" yelled Dylan.

"They're fine," said the Horned King. "Beaten and bloodied but still alive."

Dylan clutched his sword angrily.

"Put that sword away now," said the Horned King.

"Fuck you, you walking corpse!" yelled Dylan.

"It would not be wise to insult me boy," said the Horned King. "As you see, I am the one with leverage."

Everyone screamed out and begged for mercy.

"Give me the artifact and I will give you your friends," said the Horned King. "Fail to do so and each will suffer a slow and painful death, starting with me gutting your girlfriend and spilling her across this enchanted river."

Dylan growled angrily but then sighed.

He made his sword disappear and stared at the Horned King.

"Release them first!" he yelled. "Then I will give it."

"I don't think so," said the Horned King.

"Why not?" asked Dylan. "You're blocking my only way out. I have no tricks up my sleeve, and I don't mean my sword."

The Horned King thought for a second, and then nodded.

"You make a good point," he said.

He waved his hand and everyone Young Keeper was released.

Everyone coughed and tried to stand up.

"Come to me guys," said Dylan.

Everyone nodded slowly and began to walk towards Dylan.

However, Logan did not move.

He stayed behind, while the Horned King stood above him.

"Logan what are you doing?" asked Dylan. "Come here!"

"Better listen," said the Horned King. "Or else I will burn you brains until your mind melts."

Dylan stared at Logan timidly, but then saw a smile on his face.

"Dylan may not have a trick up his sleeve," he said. "But unfortunately Bone King, I DO!"

Logan suddenly pulled out from under his sleeve one of his sparklers he bought in town and lit it.

He then took it and stabbed it right in the Horned King's chest.

It immediately began sparkling and the Horned King yelled out in pain.

Logan and everyone just watched as the Horned King flailed in pain, until suddenly the sparkler made him burst into flames.

"Logan get away from him!" yelled Dylan.

Logan attempted to run, but then suddenly the sparkler blew and the Horned King exploded, with Logan right near him.

* * *

Everyone gasped out as Logan was literally thrown across the river and onto the platform everyone was standing on.

They ran up to him, finding him covered in terrible burn marks and deep wounds.

They could even see some bone from ripped off flesh areas.

"Oh god," gagged Jason.

Francesca and Melody vomited.

Logan just screamed out in pain nonstop.

"He's going to die at this rate!" yelled Jason.

Dylan didn't know what to do, until he saw the Holy Grail.

He stared at it, and then at the dying Logan, and nodded.

He took the Holy Grail and then filled it up with glowing water that trickled down the rocks.

Everyone watched as he brought it over to Logan.

"Let's hope this doesn't sting like a bitch," said Dylan.

He brought the grail to Logan's mouth and made him drink it, pouring it into his mouth.

Everyone watched as Logan drank the water, and immediately he started screaming out in pain.

He waved his hands in pain, and ended up knocking th grail out of Dylan's hand and spilling the rest of the water.

Dylan was about to start panicking when then he looked over and saw a miracle.

All of Logan's wounds immediately began to heal and close up.

It took about a minute for everything to heal, and then Logan was up and running again.

"Whew!" he exclaimed. "What a wake up call!"

"My god it worked," said Francesca.

"So does this mean your immortal?" asked Jason.

"Let's worry about finding out that later," said Dylan. "Right now we…"

* * *

Before he could finish, everyone heard a loud howl from inside the smoke where the Horned King blew up.

From out of the smoke, the Horned King stepped out, only he did not have any of his tattered skin.

Only a skeleton stepped out, completely walking perfectly.

And he was angry, for his eyes were glowing red.

Everyone was about to bring out their weapons, when suddenly the entire room became pitch black.

No one could see anything, not even their hands in front of their face.

All they heard was the Horned King's voice say one word.

"Fall," he said.

Immediately everyone felt themselves grow terribly weak.

One by one they all fell to the ground and couldn't get up.

Dylan struggled to move but he couldn't.

He could hear the footsteps of the Horned King walking towards him.

He then began to laughing menacingly.

"You are alone, child," he said. "You have no one to help you. No friends, no family, and no magic."

Dylan growled and struggled to move.

"I have dwelled on the world for longer than you can imagine," said the Horned King. "Disney had always been a curse upon me, and now with Mr. Dark, it can grant me power I've always desired."

Dylan struggled harder and harder to get up. He was now on his knees at least.

"With that power, I shall use it to raise an army of the dead," said the Horned King. "I will bring forth legions and armies of thousands and millions, and we shall march across the entire land, enslaving all."

Dylan stood up and made his sword appear in his hand, but he was not strong enough.

He fell right back down on the ground, but also felt his hand touch something wet.

He realized it was the spilled Holy Grail water.

"You are strong Whitman boy," said the Horned King. "But I am beyond strength, and when you are dead and so are your friends here, there will be no one to stop us from taking over the world."

The Horned King was now standing over Dylan.

He began to reach out to his head with his boney hand.

"I am the end of you," he said. "And I have come for you Dylan. Prepare…for the end."

At that very moment, Dylan could suddenly see the hand right near his face, even though it was pitch black.

"N…n…NOOO!" he yelled out.

He took his sword and began swinging it back and forth.

"GET AWAY!" he yelled. "GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The Horned King continued to head towards Dylan's head, ready to grab it.

But then, Dylan slapped the Horned King's hand with his hand the had the Holy Grail water on it.

Immediately, the water began to sink into the Horned King's boney hand.

He gasped loudly, and then the whole room became light again.

Dylan blinked a couple of times and heard the Horned King yelling out loudly.

He looked up and saw the hand he touched with Holy Grail water morphing.

It was turning into flesh and skin.

Human skin!

The Horned King stared at his hand and yelled out loudly.

"What have you done!?" he yelled.

Dylan stared at the hand, and then at the water.

He then smiled.

"You don't like this stuff don't you?" he asked.

He grabbed more of the water, and then flung it onto the Horned King's chest bones.

He yelled out loudly and more skin and flesh formed from the water.

It was almost horrifying to watch as eyeballs suddenly popped out of the empty sockets.

Everyone suddenly regained conscious and saw what was happening to the Horned King.

The water turned everything into flesh, and then finally it all turned into skin.

Everyone saw the Horned King, no longer the Horned King for he no longer had horns, now fully covered in skin, and completely naked.

He then collapsed on the ground, and shocked everyone.

"Ow," said Logan. "Right in the doorbell."

* * *

Everyone just stared at the man who was once the Horned King lying on the ground naked.

Everyone tried not to stare.

Dylan then shook the man gently, and slowly the man stood up.

He stared at Dylan, and then at everyone else.

"I can't believe it," the old man said. "You have released the curse that has possessed me for centuries."

"Curse?" asked Dylan. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry," said the old man. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is King Horgarath."

"King Horgarath?" asked Jason. "You're a king?"

"I was centuries ago," said Horgarath. "Until I sought out the evil power that cursed me into that demonic creature who was the Horned King."

"You mean you were real?" asked Logan. "You truly have a connection with Disney?"

"I do," said Horgarath. "I was the king…that the wizard Yen Sid served."

Everyone gasped.

"Yen Sid?" asked Francesca. "The powerful wizard of Disney?"

"Whom Mickey was apprentice to?" asked Melody.

"Yes," said Horgarath. "For so long I was the Horned King, and then Walt Disney sealed me up in a story, which was _The Black Cauldron_."

"And now we have freed you apparently," said Dylan.

"Yes," said Horgarath. "The Horned King is gone, and now I will gladly help you, Young Keepers."

Dylan smiled and handed Horgarath the Holy Grail.

"You can get this to Mickey Mouse in Disneyland," he said.

"And you can find some clothes too old man," said Jason.

"Hey you are talking to a king!" said Melody.

"No it's okay child," said Horgarath standing up and covering himself with the Horned King's burned robes.

He then picked up the Holy Grail and the Young Keepers lead him out of the place.

Dylan stared at Horgarath, and then the Holy Grail, and smiled.

"Two artifacts down," he said. "And now Mr. Dark has lost a follower."

He sighed happily.

"We are on a roll," he said. "Mr. Dark cannot be happy right now. But I sure am."

* * *

 **Wow! This was a long chapter. The Holy Grail was the next artifact and the Horned King's connection was revealed. Amazing isn't it? What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	14. Secrets

Mr. Dark may still have been fighting against the resistance back in Disneyland, but Dr. Facilier was keeping watch over the other members of the league back in the hideout.

And he was furious with what had happened to the Horned King.

He angrily banged his hands on the computer he was watching everyone from.

Scar was trapped in a cage at the zoo in Paris.

Pain and Panic crash landed in Egypt.

And now the Horned King was freed from a curse he did not know about.

And to make matters worse, the Young Keepers now had two artifacts.

"Damn it! God dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" he yelled. "Those rotten kids are much tougher than we anticipated!"

"Perhaps much smarter is the word," said a voice. "You know they are not as strong as us."

Dr. Facilier turned around and saw his own brother, Mr. Dark standing before him.

"Brother!" he said startled. "I thought you were…"

"Have you forgotten what I'm capable of?" asked Mr. Dark. "I can do anything, even multiply myself."

"If you could multiply yourself, then why didn't you go out and stop the little douches!?" yelled Dr. Facilier.

"Because us clones can't use magic," said Mr. Dark.

Dr. Facilier groaned and turned to the computer again.

"What do you want brother?" he asked.

"The children are getting better at getting the artifacts," said Mr. Dark.

"Then why don't you go out there and kill them!?" yelled Dr. Facilier.

"Because they are the only ones who can lead us to the final artifact," said Mr. Dark. "We must let them continue to fight for the other three."

Dr. Facilier smiled.

"The last artifact," he said. "The secret sixth one that Mickey didn't tell them about to hopefully confuse us. What do you think it is?"

"Doesn't matter," said Mr. Dark. "We just need it."

"Then what should we do now?" asked Dr. Facilier.

"Go free Scar from the zoo and get Pain and Panic healed," said Mr. Dark. "We no longer have the Horned King unfortunately."

"I know," said Dr. Facilier. "Did you know that he was really a cursed king?"

"No I did not," said Mr. Dark. "But I knew he had some real life connection to Disney."

Dr. Facilier groaned.

"It's just that I hate seeing them win," he groaned.

"It's ok brother," said Mr. Dark. "They have no idea that they will lead us to everything."

"I guess so," said Dr. Facilier.

"Hey maybe this will cheer you up," said Mr. Dark. "Check out our new additions to the inventory."

He tossed a bunch of talismans at the desk and in front of Facilier.

He looked at them and saw Maybeck, Charlene, Willa, and Tim on them.

Dr. Facilier immediately smiled.

"You got four of the Keepers!?" he exclaimed.

"And a few other Disney characters and Ex-villains," said Mr. Dark.

"But we actually have some Keepers as our slaves!" exclaimed Facilier. "This is great!"

"In time brother, we will have everything we have always dreamed of having," said Mr. Dark. "We just must have patience."

"Agreed," Dr. Facilier snickered, swinging the talismans of the Keepers back and forth in his hand.

His mood apparently was brightened now.

"I can wait," he said.

The two of them laughed as war continued up above on the Disney grounds.

* * *

Back in Tokyo Disneyland, the Young Keepers and Horgarath walked out of the attraction to find cast members and other park visitors helping the injured Big Hero 6 characters.

They ran up to help them immediately, finding Baymax was also deflated and slowly being pumped back up with air.

"I did this…" gasped Horgarath. "Oh god I did this!"

"No you didn't," said Dylan. "It was the Horned King, and you are not that thing anymore."

Horgarath sighed and bent down to try and help everyone.

"Did you get it child?" asked Hiro.

Dylan smiled and showed them the Holy Grail.

"Amazing," gasped Fred.

"We need this to get to Disneyland and Mickey immediately," said Dylan.

"Can you also take King Horgarath back?" asked Jason.

"Who?" asked Honey Lemon.

"The old guy right there," said Logan. "He used to be the Horned King."

"Take me to Yen Sid and he'll know who I am," said Horgarath.

"We'll do it once Baymax is repaired," said Hiro. "Right now there is a car by the entrance ready to take you to the harbor."

"The harbor?" asked Melody.

"You'll be traveling by boat this time to China, and then to Hong Kong Disneyland," said Wasabi. "You did almost die by plane last time."

"Fair enough," said Francesca.

"I'll take the Holy Grail back with me to Disney," said Horgarath. "I'll make sure it gets delivered."

Dylan nodded and handed the old king the grail.

"Thanks," he said. "Make sure this doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Gladly," said Horgarath. "Now go!"

Everyone said goodbye to Big Hero 6 and headed towards the park entrance.

Park guests cheered for them as they walked down the path and to the limo.

All of them got in and headed towards the harbor.

It was currently another job well done, and more of a victory for them.

At least they thought it was.

* * *

 **They're headed to China now, but oh no! Mr. Dark captured four of the Keepers! And now he speaks of a secret last artifact? What is it? What more secrets are these people and this story hiding? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	15. Ocean Fight

The limo drove all the way to the harbor.

There waiting for them was a huge luxury yacht.

Once again, the gang was amazed.

"The world may be ending, and yet we get luxuries and so many privileges," said Dylan.

The gang laughed and were then escorted onto the boat.

There were tons of other people on it.

Some were American and some were Asian, but that didn't matter to them.

The captain was paid off to take the Keepers to China.

And along the way, they would get to party.

They all felt awkward that the boat was mostly filled with adults, and teens in there 20s.

But they were ultimately welcomed, due to being celebrities.

They all got brought to their rooms, which turned out to be for two each.

Logan was the only one with a single bed.

Melody and Jason were going to share due to being brother and sister.

Francesca and Dylan got to share being boyfriend and girlfriend.

Melody and Jason weren't too thrilled, for it was weird for brother and sisters to share.

Logan ended up giving up his room for her, after 10 minutes of the two complaining.

It ended up not mattering, for the gang was going to end up partying up top.

It was going to take about 2 days to get to China.

It would've taken longer, but the boat was enchanted to move faster, courtesy of magic provided from Disney.

They needed to get there fast, and this was the only way found fast.

* * *

30 minutes after they arrived on the boat, it took off towards China.

The gang got dressed into bathing suit to go hang out up top.

The hung out up top and got asked for autographs by lots of fans.

It felt weird being the only kids on the boat, but Dylan was feeling more like an adult.

It was had been about 2 hours since they left Japan and everyone was hanging out on top.

The boys stood against the side of the edge, staring out at the sea.

"I hope everyone back home is doing ok," said Jason.

"I'm sure they're fine," said Logan. "They're the Kingdom Keepers! They can handle this demon. They handled a bigger and scarier one."

"Did you not remember the part where Mickey said Chernabog knew Mr. Dark was more powerful than him?" reminded Dylan.

Logan frowned.

"But I'm pretty sure they're doing fine," said Dylan. "Right now we have two days to get to China before any of them can."

"Well with Scar in a zoo hopefully and the Horned King no more, all we have to worry about is Pain and Panic, whose whereabouts are unknown," said Jason.

"And what about the big bads?" asked Logan.

"Let's hope that everyone is still holding them off," said Dylan.

The three smiled at one another, until the boat suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

The boys almost fell over the side while everyone else simply fell down.

"Well that doesn't seem good," said Logan.

* * *

While the guest began complaining, the boys met up with the girls and headed for the control room.

They met with the captain who was staring down at a computer.

"What was that about?" asked Dylan.

The captain turned around and saw the Young Keepers.

"Oh good, you warriors are here," he said.

"You sound desperate," said Francesca.

"Well you see I made an abrupt stop because of this," said the captain pointing at the monitor.

Everyone looked down and saw a radar with something huge on it make it constantly beep.

"I'm getting pretty strange readings here," said the captain. "Something big is lurking around us."

"You mean like…an animal?" asked Logan.

"Or maybe a monster?" asked Melody timidly.

"Or something like that!?" screamed Dylan.

He pointed at the window and everyone looked, and everyone's jaws dropped.

A humongous monster was staring right into the window at them.

Guests outside began screaming.

The monsters looked like a huge mutated sea serpent.

They could see scale on its back and small fins down lower.

It almost looked like the Basilisk from _Harry Potter_.

"Oh god," gasped Jason. "I know what that monster is!"

"Please explain," Francesca said shaking.

"It's a Leviathan!" Jason yelled.

"What da fuck?" asked Logan.

"It's a biblical sea monster from Modern Hebrew and other stuff like that," said Jason. "It also means, that it really isn't supposed to fucking exist!"

"I think we know whom to blame for this," said Logan.

Before everyone could say Mr. Dark, the Leviathan roared a tremendous roar and banged its head at the front of the ship.

The boat shook slightly and everyone screamed.

The Leviathan then began to head towards the back of the ship.

"How do we kill a biblical monster!?" yelled Logan.

"Just try what we usually do first!" yelled Dylan. "Everyone outside!"

"I'm not going out there with that giant worm!" yelled Melody.

Suddenly, the boat was hit again and shook again.

"If you stay here, everyone else will die!" yelled Jason.

Melody sighed and then she drew out her magic gauntlet.

Everyone drew out their weapons too and headed out to fight the Leviathan.

* * *

They walked right outside into chaos.

The Leviathan kept thrashing down, trying to eat other guests.

Luckily no one had gotten eaten yet.

Francesca and Melody helped get people inside the ship safely while Logan, Jason, and Dylan charged at the Leviathan.

The beast saw the Young Keepers and made it's first thrash at them.

Logan swung his hammer hard and knocked it away.

"Back off you overgrown worm!" he yelled.

Unfortunately, not only did it not hurt it, but it made it angrier.

It swung its tail at the three and they were all knocked into the wall.

Luckily it didn't hit the ship.

But this was no time to rest or recover slowly.

The Leviathan roared loudly and this time thrashed down at the gang.

Before it could eat Dylan, Francesca blasted magic from her staff in its mouth.

It was blown back and coughed out magic dust.

Everyone now stood facing the monster and pointing their weapons at it.

It roared loudly and the fight began.

* * *

Everyone kept dodging and attacking at the huge beast, but nothing seemed to even scratch it.

They did notice however it was always trying to avoid the ship.

It only wanted them.

"At least that shows it came from Mr. Dark," said Logan as he tried to pound it again with his hammer.

Everyone was weak and tired, and Dylan tried hard to hold on.

But the Leviathan was just too strong.

And then, as Dylan tried to slice it again, it bit down on his arm.

He yelled out in pain as the monster held him in its mouth by his arm.

Everyone screamed out as he was brought into the air.

It was going to eat him.

"No…" said Dylan. "I can't let it end. Not yet!"

He struggled to break free without getting his arm ripped off, but nothing seemed to work.

The Leviathan then gave what looked like a slight smile.

It then threw Dylan into the air and opened its mouth wide, ready to eat him.

Everyone screamed and Dylan closed his eyes.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" he yelled.

* * *

He was already expecting to be falling down the creature's throat, but he wasn't.

He slowly, opened his eyes and found himself floating in the air.

He looked down and saw the Leviathan wrapped up in what looked like black tentacles.

And he was right.

They were black tentacles, and they belonged to none other than Ursula, the sea witch from _The Little Mermaid_ , and an Ex-Overtaker.

She was as big as the Leviathan and had her tentacles wrapped all around it.

"Need a hand kiddies?" she asked.

"Well we're here to give it!" yelled a voice from above Dylan.

He looked up and saw another Ex-Overtaker holding him.

It was Judge Doom from _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_.

He was holding Dylan in one hand and had a propeller coming out of his other sleeve.

"We were sent to help you both," said Judge Doom. "So leave this to us, for unfortunately this thing is beyond your strength."

Dylan nodded and Doom brought him over to the Young Keepers.

He released him and immediately Dylan felt sharp pain in his arm that had been bitten.

Logan and Francesca went to find a first aid kit while everyone else watched the fight.

The Leviathan had broken free of Ursula's grip and began chomping at her.

She dodged easily and whacked it with her tentacles.

Judge Doom remained in the air and made a giant running saw come out of his other hand.

He sliced down at the Leviathan, making a few scratches, but not deep enough.

"It's not going to work Doom!" yelled Ursula. "If anyone knows about deep sea creatures, its me!"

"So what do you know?" asked Doom as he made rockets come out of his and they barely did anything.

"I know that it's armor is too strong," said Ursula. "And that Mr. Dark had to have walked the depths of the deepest ocean to find this creature."

"So how do we kill it?" asked Judge Doom.

Ursula smiled.

"From the inside," she said.

Judge Doom's eyes popped open like a cartoon, for he was a toon.

"How do we get inside without being eaten!?" he yelled.

Ursula held onto the Leviathan with her tentacles, and then stared down at the Young Keepers.

"One of them can volunteer to go in," said Ursula. "And because you can do anything because you're a toon, you can hold onto them with stretched out arms."

Judge Doom stared down and then smiled.

"Very well!" he said. "I'll ask them!"

Judge Doom propelled down and told the kids his idea.

"I'll do it!" Dylan yelled immediately.

"No Dylan you're hurt," said Francesca.

"I'm doing it and that's final!" yelled Dylan. "I'm the leader, and I'll put myself before any of you!"

"Wow!" gasped Jason. "How noble!"

"How brave," said Logan.

"How dangerous!" yelled Melody.

"So you ready?" asked Doom holding out his hand which was now elastic.

Dylan nodded and grabbed Doom's hand.

He was lifted into the air again and towards the Leviathan.

Ursula held its mouth wide open and let Doom near it.

"Ready?" he asked Dylan.

"DO IT!" yelled Dylan holding his sword.

Doom swung his arm and it stretched out, flinging Dylan while holding on straight into the Leviathan's mouth.

Francesca uncontrollably screamed at the sight of it.

Dylan sliced through the insides of the Leviathan as he was flung through.

The Leviathan roared out in pain and agony.

It actually began cracking outside, making blood pour out.

Dylan kept going through it and slicing and dicing, until finally he reached the end.

Dylan pulled on Doom's arm and he was pulled back through the slimy cave.

He kept slicing again until finally the Leviathan cracked and bled.

As soon as Dylan was pulled out and Ursula released her grip, the Leviathan began to bleed even faster and harder.

And then suddenly, it exploded into black flesh and blood.

It exploded all over the sea and thankfully missed the boat.

But not Judge Doom, Ursula, and Dylan.

They were covered in black goo, especially Dylan.

He was head to toe, everywhere.

Doom began to bring him towards the ship when the captain stopped him.

"Don't even think about bringing that slime ball back on without washing him!" he yelled.

Doom frowned and Francesca complained about calling her boyfriend that.

"Just drop me in the ocean," said Dylan.

"As you wish," said Doom.

He was dropped into the ocean and began to clean himself.

Meanwhile every guest on the boat came out and applauded the Young Keepers.

Dylan smiled and then stared at the Young Keepers.

"Victory once again," he said.

He gave a big smile.

The smile of a hero.

* * *

 **This was a very important day for me. Today I had my first day of college. I am now in college bitches! Hell yeah!**

 **Stay tuned for a love scene next chapter!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	16. Love at Sea

Dylan was fast asleep in his bed, dreaming that he was swimming with Ariel under the sea.

He woke up suddenly, needing to use the bathroom.

After he was finished, he limped back to his bed, only to suddenly realize that Francesca was not in her bed.

He burst awake and almost slammed open his door to the room.

He tiptoed across the hallway, going to search for her.

But he didn't need to look hard.

Once he got outside, he saw her.

Francesca was sitting in the hot tub outside, all by herself as the night shimmered.

Her pajamas were laid out on a chair, and she was only wearing her bra and panties.

Dylan stared at her for about a minute, not making a sound.

"You liking what you see?" Francesca suddenly asked.

Dylan stammered in shock.

"Um…uh…" he stuttered.

"Stop babbling and join me," said Francesca.

"Join you?" asked Dylan. "But I have no suit, and you're in your underwear!"

"So what?" asked Francesca. "Strip down to your underwear and join me. Our parents are not here to stop us."

Dylan then smiled.

"I guess you make a point," he said.

He quickly stripped down to only his boxers, and then slid into the hot tub with Francesca.

He sighed heavily and lied back, letting the heat take over him.

For a while, he simply said nothing, until Francesca broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to start making out with me?" she asked.

Dylan just stared at her.

"Why would I do that?" asked Dylan.

"You've seen your parents do it," said Francesca. "And I once saw Amelia and Charlie do it."

Dylan knew she was right. Lots of times, when the gang went to the waterparks or anything else water related, he'd see them making out. It ran through everyone despite their ages.

"Do you want me to?" asked Dylan.

Francesca just smiled.

Dylan shook his head and laughed.

* * *

He then slowly swam over to Francesca and got on top of her.

They both smiled at one another, and then he began to kiss her slowly on the lips.

They kissed and kissed repeatedly, feeling their wet lips touch.

Francesca lifted herself off the side and sat up, letting Dylan run his hands up and down her back.

He never felt like this before, nor felt Francesca like this before.

He was never allowed to be alone and make out with Francesca.

Finn and Amanda were afraid he'd make the same mistake they did on that deserted island.

They had to raise Amelia while they were in high school and college, and then Dylan after they were married and still in college.

Yet Dylan had no intentions of making love with her this young.

So he decided to savor this moment while it lasted.

He kept his eyes closed as he kissed Francesca repeatedly.

He felt her smooth and wet back as he ran his hands up and down.

Francesca wrapped her legs around Dylan's waist and let him hold her afloat in the water.

They continued to kiss and kiss, even let their tongues meet.

They could not stop loving, and Dylan could not think of anything else.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

Dylan snapped back to reality after he heard someone sneeze.

Francesca and Dylan looked around and saw Judge Doom and Ursula staring down at them awkwardly.

"Ummm…oops?" asked Ursula.

"WTF!?" yelled Dylan.

"Why are you guys still here?" asked Francesca.

"Don't you know we've been following you?" asked Judge Doom.

"Ummm…no?" asked Dylan.

"Mickey told us to," said Ursula. "We're supposed to meet up with the people meeting you in China."

"So you decided to watch us making out?" asked Francesca.

"It reminds us of us!" said Doom.

"Us?" asked Dylan.

Suddenly his and Francesca's eyes popped open.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE!?" they both yelled.

"Sort of," said Doom flying over to Ursula. "We've began to feel a connection."

"I guess I just have a thing for a monster like me," said Ursula.

"I'm a toon," said Doom. "Not a monster."

"Your sort of a monster," said Ursula laughing.

"And we're sort of going to bed," said Dylan stepping out of the hot tub.

"I'm sorry we ruined it," said Doom.

"No its not your fault," said Francesca. "It's late and we need to be prepared for any fights tomorrow."

"Good night then?" asked Ursula.

"Good night," said Dylan.

They both went off to their room, dried off themselves, and got into bed.

Before Dylan went to sleep, he thought about the moment he and Francesca had.

"Great while it lasted," he said. "I hope we live to have more."

* * *

 **Maybe it was a short love scene, but cute anyway. What awaits them in China you wonder? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	17. Splitting Up

Within the next day, the Young Keepers finally made it to China.

They arrived on the boat with Ursula and Judge Doom following them.

And right as they stepped off the boat, they found themselves facing a small Chinese Imperial army and Hun army. being led by none other than Mulan and Shan Yu.

"It's Mulan!" yelled Logan.

Mulan was Logan's favorite princess, as well as Tiana.

He couldn't help but run up and hug her.

A bunch of soldiers pointed spears at him, but Mulan stopped them.

"Stand your ground!" said Mulan. "It's ok."

She bent down and hugged Logan.

"Wow," said Dylan walking up. "I thought you were tough, but apparently you have a fun and soft side."

"It comes from my mom," said Logan.

"Too bad you didn't get her athletics," joked Jason.

"This is no time for jokes," said Mulan. "Whitman boy chose who will come with you."

"What?" asked Dylan. "What are you talking about?"

"We must split up," said Mulan. "Half of you are going to Hong Kong Disneyland, and the others will go to Shanghai Disneyland."

"What!? We're not splitting up!" yelled Francesca.

"Sorry kid," said Shan Yu. "But desperate times mean desperate measures."

"What do you mean desperate?" asked Melody. "What has happened?"

The Chinese Disney characters looked at one another and sighed.

They nodded at Ursula and Judge Doom and the Keepers turned around.

"Mr. Dark...has captured Maybeck, Charlene, Willa, and Tim," sighed Doom.

"WHAT!?" all the Young Keepers yelled.

"They got my mom and dad!?" yelled Logan.

"Mommy?" asked Melody. "He's got…mommy?"

She began cry and Jason hugged her.

"And my dad!?" yelled Francesca.

"Mr. Dark made them his servants," said Ursula. "We've lost four of the Kingdom Keepers."

"Well one of them isn't officially a Keeper," corrected Shan Yu.

Everyone knew he was talking about Tim, which made everyone stare at him in disgust.

"Sorry," he said.

Logan was now crying, for he lost both of his parents.

"They're gone!" he cried.

"No their not gone," said Mulan. "They're just under Mr. Dark's control."

"THAT'S GONE TO ME!" yelled Logan bursting into tears.

Mulan sadly hugged him.

"We didn't want to tell you," said Ursula. "We were assigned to protect you until you got to China, and then you would be splitting up.

"But we're uneven," said Francesca. "There's only five of us. We need the teams to be even."

"Which is why we brought somebody," said Shan Yu, now smiling.

"Huh?" asked Dylan.

"Hi everyone!" said a voice, way too familiar.

Everyone saw her walk out into the open.

Once again, being older than last time they saw her, they recognized her as Mattie Weaver, the best friend the Young and Kingdom Keepers could have.

She was friends with Jess and Amanda back in Fairlie Prison.

She has been best friends with everyone and even assisted the gang in the battles against Hades years ago.

She was married as well, and had the power to read minds by physical touch.

And now once again, she was called to help everyone.

"I feel bad that we're dragging you into this again," said Dylan. "You should be living your happy life."

"Hey when someone comes threatening my best friends since prison, I spring to action," said Mattie.

"Alright then," said Dylan. "Me, Francesca, and Logan will go with Mulan to Hong Kong Disneyland, and Jason, Melody, and Mattie will go to Shanghai Disneyland."

"Very well then," said Shan Yu.

Jason and Melody stared at the Huns and then Dylan.

"Go guys," said Dylan. "If you ever want to have a chance at saving your mom, you will go."

Jason and Melody stared at one another, and then nodded.

They grouped with Mattie and then Shan Yu, and they all got on horses and rode off.

"That's just weird," said Logan. "Riding horses in the street."

"Well this is where we part," said Judge Doom. "We must go back to Mickey."

"Good luck," said Francesca. "Tell our remaining parents we say, "fight!"

They both nodded and Doom flew into the air while Ursula dove into the sea.

Mulan got horses for her gang and everyone got on.

"Onward to Hong Kong Disneyland!" she yelled.

Everyone then rode off, going separate ways to save the world.

* * *

 **They had to split up! Oh no! Who do you want me to write first? Dylan's group or Mattie's group? Also Mattie returns!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	18. Hellhounds in Hong Kong

Dylan and everyone else rode through China on horseback.

It felt almost weird still, riding on a horse.

But as they ran through the city, people cheered them on.

Dylan only cared about getting the artifact before any of the villains could and before Mr. Dark could capture any of the other Kingdom Keepers.

Soon enough, everyone finally made it to the entrance of Hong Kong Disneyland.

"Lose the horses here," said Mulan. "We travel on foot."

"Obviously," said Dylan.

Everyone got off horses, and some of the soldiers stayed behind to guard the entrance to the park.

The rest of the soldiers followed Mulan, Dylan, Francesca, and Logan into the park.

People saluted them along the way, mostly speaking Chinese.

"So where's the damn artifact?" asked Logan. "What big trial are we facing this time?"

"No trial actually," said Mulan. "This may be the easiest artifact recovery you will encounter."

"What?" asked Francesca. "That's like saying Walt Disney hid the artifact out in the open!"

"He did," said Mulan. "But the villains were too dumb to notice it."

"Well show us it!" said Dylan.

"Follow me and I will," said Mulan.

She led the gang straight up to a gift shop called Merlin's Treasures.

"Here?" asked Francesca. "It's right freakin' here!?"

"Yes," said Mulan. "The villains would never think to look here. And if they did, they would never figure out where the artifact is."

"Because as you said, its right in front of our noses?" asked Logan.

"Correct," said Mulan. "Follow me."

She led them inside while the rest of the soldiers stayed outside on lookout.

The shop had been cleared especially for them.

The gang stared at all the merchandise around the store.

"So which of these Merlin's Treasures is the artifact?" asked Dylan.

"Like I keep saying," said Mulan. "Right under our noses."

She walked up to the mass of hanging objects from the ceiling, which mimicked the scene from _The Sword of the Stone_ when Merlin makes all his belongings fly into a sack.

She then reached out and grabbed a broomstick hanging from the ceiling.

It was small and fake.

"That's the artifact?" asked Dylan.

"No," said Mulan.

She then whispered something, and the broomstick became much bigger and into a fully formed and almost cartoony broomstick.

It looked exactly like the one from _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_ from _Fantasia_.

"This is the artifact," said Mulan. "The broomstick of Yen Sid."

"There's power in that?" asked Logan.

"Ultimate Power," said Mulan. "All in this broomstick."

"Can it come to life?" asked Francesca.

Mulan laughed.

"Not like that," she said. "But all we know is that it must be brought to Mickey Mouse."

"I know," said Dylan. "Now lets…"

* * *

Before he could finish, the sounds of screams outside was heard.

The gang looked at the entrance and heard roars and more screaming.

It came from the soldiers, whom they found slaughtered outside.

"Dear god," said Dylan staring at the carnage.

"This is what happens when people fail to do what I ask," growled a familiar voice.

Everyone looked up and saw Scar standing in the middle of the park.

"You did all this?" asked Logan. "YOU MONSTER!"

"Oh believe me," said Scar. "You don't want to see what truly did this. So unless you want to end up like all this fools, hand over the broomstick."

Dylan drew his sword out and pointed it at the lion.

"Fuck you fuzzball!" he yelled. "We beat you once! We'll do it again!"

"You had a genie back then," said Scar. "Now I am the one with backup."

Scar then roared loudly, which practically echoed.

At first nothing happened, but then the gang found themselves surrounded by four ferocious monsters.

They looked like dogs with black skin, no fur, and were on fire.

"Holy shit," gasped Logan. "Hellhounds!"

"Hellhounds you say?" asked Dylan.

He stared at Scar.

"Mr. Dark provided you?" he asked.

"Nope," said Scar. "Dr. Facilier. With the help of his friends on the Other Side."

Dylan growled.

"I'll send you to the other side!" he yelled.

Mulan drew a sword and Francesca and Logan drew their weapons.

"Here's the plan guys," said Dylan. "We'll play a little game of hot potato, throwing the broomstick to one another."

"That way they can't focus on both retrieving it and getting us," said Francesca.

"Right," said Dylan. "Mulan you ready?"

"As always," said Mulan.

"Then let's play!" yelled Dylan.

They all charged at Scar and the hellhounds.

"Tear them to shreds!" yelled Scar.

The monsters roared and charged at everyone.

* * *

The gang managed to dodge the hellhounds' first attacks.

The one aiming for Mulan charged.

"Over here!" yelled Dylan.

Mulan took the broomstick and tossed it like a javelin at Dylan.

Immediately, just as Dylan predicted, the hellhound turned it's attention to the flying broomstick, allowing Mulan to stab it in the stomach,

The hellhound roared but didn't die or bleed.

Dylan caught the broomstick just as one hellhound came at him.

"Honey here!" yelled Francesca.

"Heads up!" yelled Dylan.

He threw the broomstick, and once again the hellhound focused only on it, and Dylan stabbed it.

The gang constantly did this, throwing it to one another and confusing and hurting the hellhounds.

Scar could barely keep up, for the hellhounds were now frantically running in circles.

"Come on," he growled. "I just need that broomstick! But who's going to have it next!?"

His mind was scrambled, until he had an idea.

"That's it!" he said. "I need leverage, and then a trick!"

He immediately tackled Francesca and held her down on the ground.

She screamed loudly, alerting everyone.

"Looks like the tables have turned," said Scar.

"Let her go!" yelled Dylan.

"Give me the broomstick!" yelled Scar. "Then I will let her go."

"Give me her first!" yelled Dylan. "Or I'll break the broomstick in two and you'll never have the magic!"

Scar burst out laughing.

"You fool!" he said. "Magic cannot die or be destroyed! I'll simply collect the pieces bit by bit and hand them to Mr. Dark!"

He then stared down at Francesca, poking her with on of his claws.

"However it would be a shame to have to collect your girlfriend bit by bit so you could bury her," he said.

"Let her go or I swear to god I'll…I'll…" stammered Dylan.

"You'll do what?" asked Scar. "Whack me with the broomstick?"

Dylan stared at the broomstick, and then smiled.

"No," he said.

He then pointed the broomstick at Scar.

"I'll use the Ultimate Power on you!" he yelled.

Scar saw his opportunity and took it.

He roared loudly, and then suddenly one of the hellhounds came dashing at Dylan and snatched the broomstick right out of his hands.

"NO!" yelled Dylan.

But before he could attack, the other hellhounds tackled him, Mulan, and Logan.

"You fooled me once," said Scar. "But now I've fooled you!"

Dylan angrily looked up at Scar.

"You bastard…" he growled. "I'll kill you and every villain!"

"Good luck with that," said Scar as the hellhound with the broomstick came up to him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

He used his hand that was free and used his claws to form some sort of symbol on the ground.

When he was finished, a portal appeared on the ground.

"Come along boys!" said Scar. "Off to Disneyland and Mr. Dark!"

He quickly pounced off of Francesca and dove into the portal.

Next went the hellhound with the broomstick, which Dylan screamed "No!" to.

After him it was the rest of the hellhounds.

Dylan tried to get up fast and jump into the portal as well, but it was too late.

He jumped but the portal immediately disappeared.

The villains were gone. They had escaped, with the Ultimate Power.

* * *

Dylan stared down at the ground where the portal was.

Tears began to form in his eyes.

"We…failed," he stammered. "We had it in our hands. We already had two artifacts. We were doing so good!"

He then burst into tears and began to cry.

"We failed!" he cried.

He buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

"Hey! Hey bud!" said Francesca suddenly. "What are you crying about?"

Dylan stared up at his girlfriend who then hugged him.

"We still have two more artifacts to collect," she said. "It's not the end of the world."

"It's not that," sobbed Dylan. "I hate failing."

"We haven't failed yet," said Logan. "We fail when the world ends. Not if Mr. Dark gets all the power. Only if the world fails!"

Dylan stared up at Logan, and then Francesca who kissed his lips.

Dylan smiled and stood up proudly.

"Let's just hope the others don't fail," he said.

"Yes," said Mulan. "Let us hope."

"So what do we do now?" asked Logan.

Everyone just looked around.

The massacre of soldiers littered the ground.

"I say we get out of here and explore China," said Dylan. "But can we walk please? I'm not in the mood for horses."

Mulan nodded and bowed.

"As you wish," she said.

She escorted everyone out of the massacre and headed towards the city.

The Young Keepers were not only filled with some sorrow, but hope.

Hope that the others would not fail.

* * *

 **Oh dear. They failed this one! Will the others fail too? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	19. War

The gang rode on horseback through China, heading to Shanghai Disneyland.

"Didn't I hear that this place was new?" asked Jason.

"Somewhat like that," said Shan Yu.

"I bet it was created especially for the artifact," said Melody.

"I bet so," said Mattie.

"Let's hope they hid it well enough," said Jason.

Suddenly Shan Yu halted everyone to an abrupt stop.

They were very close to the park.

"What the heck was…" Melody began to say.

"I think they did hide it well enough!" yelled Shan Yu. "Which is why that is happening!"

He pointed in the distance and everyone saw chaos.

Literally chaos.

It was an entire war breaking out and explosions were even seen.

"Oh dear god," gasped Mattie. "Whoever's behind this is ransacking the park!"

They suddenly could hear loud roars and saw a blue and pink creature in the distance.

"Pain and Panic," said Jason. "Those crazy and destructive bastards!"

"They'll tear apart the whole park searching for it," said Melody.

"We do have soldiers already there most likely holding them off," said Shan Yu.

"They have to have more than themselves to do this must carnage," said Mattie.

"Well then," said Jason.

He held out his hand and made his rapier sword appear in his hand.

"Let's do some carnage on these bastards!" he yelled.

"Yeah!" yelled Melody making her gauntlet appear.

"I…I don't have a weapon," sighed Mattie.

A Hun soldier suddenly threw her a sword which she caught.

Shan Yu then drew his cool wavy sword and pointed it towards the park.

"We charge now!" he yelled. "We head for war!"

Everyone yelled out and charged at the park.

* * *

People and park guests ran past the army as they charged at the park.

Some cheered them on while running for their lives.

The army ran into the park and saw the chaos.

Pain and Panic were not the only ones causing the destruction just as Mattie predicted.

They saw tons of Hun soldiers already in the park fighting against demonic warriors.

"Mr. Dark must've provided them with them," said Mattie.

"Well I'm off to get that artifact before those motherfuckers do!" yelled Jason.

He hopped of his horse and ran towards the battle.

"NO JASON!" yelled Melody.

Shan Yu immediately ordered a bunch of his men to follow Jason while he got on his own horse and everyone else did too.

"We hold off as many as we can!" he yelled. "If we die…"

"We die with honor," said Melody finishing the sentence.

"Right you are child," said Shan Yu." CHARGEEEEE!"

Everyone yelled and joined the war.

* * *

Jason immediately got entangled with demonic warriors.

Because his weapon was magic, it destroyed the demons on impact if the attack was hard enough.

The warriors were tough, but he was quicker.

He didn't notice the soldiers following him until he finished all the warriors he was fighting.

"We charge for Pain and Panic!" he ordered them. "Follow me!"

They all nodded and ran off with him.

They charged and killed demonic warriors along the way.

* * *

Finally, they reached Pain and Panic, who were transformed into dragons like back on the plane.

Their backs were facing them as they smashed down on the ground.

"HEY FUCKHEADS!" yelled Jason.

Pain and Panic stopped and turned around, staring down at Jason.

"Well, well, well," said Pain. "Look who's come to the party."

"I'm…I'm…I'm afraid we…we…we…started without…y…y…y…you!" stammered Panic.

"Well we're here to end it!" yelled Jason.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Pain. "Did you come looking for this?"

He reached into a pouch in his belly and pulled out a glowing rose in a casing that looked exactly like the one from _Beauty and the Beast_.

"Oh god," said Jason. "That's the Ultimate Power!?"

"C…c….c…correct!" stammered Panic.

"Then if you found it, why are you destroying the park!?" yelled Jason.

"Because its fun!" yelled Pain. "Destroying anything with the name Disney on it is fun!"

"W…w…w…we're going to b…b…burn this p…park to the …g….gr…ground!" stammered Panic.

Jason gripped his sword and glared at the two.

"Not if I kill you first!" he yelled.

Pain and Panic laughed as Pain put the artifact away.

"I'm…I'm…I'm going to en...en...enjoy this!" stammered Panic

"Get ready to feel Pain!" yelled Pain.

They both dove down at the gang and they dodged it.

The Hun soldiers cared only about defending Jason, so they immediately attacked the beasts, shooting arrow or slicing at them.

It barely hurt them, which led them to easily swallow one each right away.

"Mmmm," said Pain. "Tasty."

"Tastes….tastes…like chicken!" stammered Panic.

Then suddenly something was thrown right at Panic's eye.

It was a brick, and Jason had thrown it.

"Over here you chicken!" he yelled.

Panic glared at him.

"I'M NOT A CHICKEN!" he yelled that time without stammering.

He tried to bite down at him, but Jason dodged.

His plan was to trick and tire them out and them attack them enough.

At first it was working.

He constantly threw out insults at the two.

Despite being dragons, they were still stupid and dim-witted.

Pretty soon they looked pretty worn out.

They had constantly been thrashing their heads at Jason.

Finally, they were lying on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Now I've got you," said Jason.

He and some Hun soldiers came over to their heads and held swords above them.

They held their swords high and prepared to stab down.

* * *

But then suddenly, Jason caught Pain and Panic smirk, and suddenly they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"WHAT THE!?" yelled Jason. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!?"

He was now pissed.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have a bad case of cursing?" said a voice right at Jason's ear.

"What the!?" he yelled.

"We…we…we're small!" stammered Panic.

"We're fleas!" said Pain. "And we're too small for you to see us!"

"God dammit!" yelled Jason.

"We're leaving now," said Pain. "With the artifact."

"B…B…Bye Bye!" stammered Panic.

He couldn't see them, but he knew they had taken off when after a minute they didn't talk to him.

He then could see two blue and pink birds fly off in the distance.

"ARGGHHHHHH!" Jason roared collapsing to the ground.

They had escaped, with the artifact.

* * *

"Jason!" yelled Melody running up to him.

"Where's the demons?" yelled Shan Yu.

"They escaped," said Jason. "With the artifact."

"What?" asked Mattie. "No!"

"Dammit!" yelled Melody. "What are we going to say to Dylan?"

"Let's hope they succeeded," said Jason.

"Come on," said Shan Yu. "Let's head back. They must be in Hong Kong."

Jason sadly got up and began to walk towards the exit with everyone.

The park was not in ruins, but wrecked badly.

It looked like a wild party rather than a war.

Outside, everyone got on a horse and everyone rode off towards Hong Kong.

Jason sadly sighed and rode on.

They had failed, and had no idea that the others failed too.

* * *

 **Oh no! They failed too! What's going to happen now!? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **And if you don't know this, the park did recently open in June, and on its first week or so I believe, it was left in ruins like a party.**

 **So I based this off of that.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	20. The Phone Call

It was a sunny day at the University of Florida.

This was the college Amelia Lauren Whitman was currently attending.

She lived there, along with her boyfriend, Charlie Simmons.

They actually shared a room in a house with friends they made there.

Amelia chose to stay there, and for Dylan it felt lonely back home without her.

He saw her on holidays or during the summer, which had actually been the first summer she was home and he saw her.

This was her second year in college, and she enjoyed the life.

* * *

Amelia was currently in one of the college lounges, making out with Charlie.

Lots of kids would walk by and smile at her.

They knew she was a hero, or actually the Child of Light Magic.

She had respect and love from everyone.

But especially her boyfriend, whom she almost lost forever in the battle against Hades.

So here she was, making out with him on a couch.

At some point, Charlie pushed her face off his.

"Sorry babe," he whispered. "I have to get to class soon."

"Oh come on!" laughed Amelia. "Five more minutes?"

"You have to go too," said Charlie.

Amelia just laughed.

"Hey!" yelled a voice. "You! Young Keeper! Or Light Magic Girl?"

Amelia got off of Charlie's face and stared at a female student standing over them.

"The name's Amelia if you don't mind," she said.

"Sorry Amelia," said the girl. "But have you checked the news lately on TV?"

"Why would she do that?" asked Charlie.

"Because a couple of days ago a war broke out in Disneyland," said the student. "A helicopter has been capturing footage of explosions and magic all over the place."

Amelia and Charlie stared at the student, then one another, and then Amelia dove for the TV remote for the TV in the lounge.

She quickly grabbed it and turned it on, with the News channel already on.

She stared wide-eyed at the war going on in Disneyland on the TV.

"Oh god…" she gasped.

"As you can see from this footage being captured as we talk," said a news reporter narrating. "This battle has been going on and it can be seen from far across California."

The camera then zoomed in on what Amelia could see was a man in a black suit walking towards thousands of characters shooting magic and running up at him with swords.

"The heroes known as the Kingdom Keepers, or whom is left of them right now," said the reporter. "Have been fighting against this one man threatening Disneyland and has been desperately struggling to get to them for three days now."

"It is amazing that even with four Kingdom Keepers left fighting with armies of characters and the mouse himself," said another reporter. "That they are still able to hold one man back."

"It's astounding how one man can be the cause of all this," said the first news reporter.

They both laughed and Amelia turned off the TV.

"Oh dear god," she gasped.

Amelia dove for her bag and got out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Charlie.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this!" she cried out. "Because as far as I know every villain should be locked in Tartarus!"

* * *

Back in Disneyland, the war was intense then ever.

Finn Whitman gripped a sword in his hand while Amanda blasted with her powers any attacks Mr. Dark threw at them.

Armies kept pouring out of nowhere on the heroes' side and either blasted magic or charged at Mr. Dark.

Mr. Dark kept making clones of himself and kept killing heroes or getting blasted back slightly.

Philby was charging up a cannon while Jess was tending Tim who was wounded.

"Hang in there honey!" Jess cried out.

"I'm fine babe!" Tim groaned. "I'll be…"

From out of nowhere a Mr. Dark clone appeared above the two.

Jess screamed out, alerting Philby.

Philby without hesitation turned the cannon towards the clone, but then saw the clone take out two of those horrid talisman.

"Oh no," Philby growled. "NOT AGAIN!"

He glared at him and was almost done, but then the clone threw the talisman at the two.

Jess screamed out as she and Tim were engulfed in red and black energy.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Philby screamed and fired the cannon.

It blasted a cannonball at the clone and made it dissolve immediately.

Philby dove at Jess and Tim to help them, but it was too late.

He watched them both get absorbed into both talisman, and then saw the talismans hit the floor.

Philby was too heartbroken to grab them, and watched as the talismans dissolved into light and headed towards Mr. Dark.

Philby realizing what happened ran back to Finn.

Finn was hiding behind cover with Amanda.

He then saw Philby dive right to their feet.

He was crying his eyes out.

"He…he…he got them!" he stammered.

"What?" asked Finn.

"Who got who?" asked Amanda.

"That motherfucker on the other side of this goddamn wall!" yelled Philby. "Mr. Dark got Tim and your sister!"

"WHAT!?" yelled Amanda.

"They're his slaves now," cried Philby. "I couldn't save them!"

Amanda gripped her hands as if she was charging up her powers.

Finn rubbed his wife's hands, and then the most unexpected thing happened.

* * *

Finn's cell phone rang.

It startled the three and Finn slowly took out his phone.

"My god its Amelia," he gasped.

"Why is she calling?" asked Amanda.

"Well she is your daughter," said Philby.

Finn looked at the two, and then got up against cover and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Dad!? Daddy!? Hello!?" yelled Amelia on the other line.

"Amelia!" cried out Finn. "Sweetie is that you?"

"Of course its me!" yelled Amelia. "What the fuck is going on!?"

"What are you…" said Finn.

"I'm looking at the news and I see a war in Disneyland being shown!" said Amelia.

"They're showing this on the news!?" yelled Finn.

"Honey put it on speakerphone," said Amanda.

Finn nodded and put it on speakerphone.

"We all can hear you Amelia!" said Finn.

"First off, where is Dylan!?" yelled Amelia. "Is my little brother ok?"

"We…actually don't know," said Amanda.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know!?" yelled Amelia.

"Dylan is most likely in China right now," said Philby.

"What!?" she yelled.

"With the other Young Keepers," said Finn.

"Why is he vacationing in China!?" yelled Amelia.

"He's not on vacation!" yelled Amanda. "He's on a quest!"

"A quest?" asked Amelia.

"He and the others are traveling to every Disneyland park in the world," said Finn. "They are searching for pieces of Ultimate Power Walt Disney left behind."

"Ultimate Power?" asked Amelia.

"Our enemy, Mr. Dark," said Philby. "Has sent villains to gain these pieces of power so…"

"But that's impossible!" yelled Amelia interrupting her. "We locked every villain in Tartarus!"

"Not everyone," sighed Philby. "Not Dr. Facilier."

"WHAT!?" yelled Amelia.

"Save it for another time!" said Finn. "Right now there is war breaking out and the best thing you can do is…"

"Send a message!" yelled a voice. "Give me the phone!"

It was Mickey Mouse, who came running up to the three Keepers.

"I must speak with her," he said. "I must give her a message to send to the Young Keepers."

Finn nodded and handed Mickey the phone.

"Alright guys," he then said to Amanda and Philby. "That motherfucker has taken everyone from us! We are going out there and fighting!"

Philby grabbed a sword and snorted.

"Let's go," he said.

The three screamed loudly and dove right over the side heading towards the one man army.

Mickey had Amelia on the phone and talked to her.

"Listen carefully child," he said. "Dylan Whitman must get this message.

Amelia listened carefully as the mouse spoke, while war still broke out in an attempt to keep Mr. Dark from leaving Disneyland.

The heroes were not going to let him win.

* * *

 **War is breaking out, and we get to see Amelia! What's that? You didn't think she was going to be in this story? No of course she was going to come back, just not as the leader. But oh no! Jess and Tim were taken! Mr. Dark will not away with this! Stay tuned for what's up next.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	21. Homecoming

Dylan, Mulan, Logan, and Francesca were at a restaurant in the middle of Hong Kong, eating food.

Dylan had to unfortunately eat with his fingers because he had no idea how to use chopsticks.

Neither did Logan or Francesca.

They tried not to make it obvious, but they were to upset too care.

They failed to get the artifact.

Scar had gotten away with it.

And now they were wallowing about it.

They just only hoped the others had succeeded.

Dylan just played with his food while Francesca rubbed his shoulder.

Mulan sadly watched everyone attempt to eat their food.

She then looked up and smiled.

"Look!" she said. "They're back!"

Everyone looked up and saw the others on horses riding towards them.

They got up and ran to them, suddenly feeling happy.

"Guys!" said Dylan. "Oh thank god you're…"

He suddenly froze as the others kept running.

He took one look at the others, and saw sadness on their faces.

As the gang came to a stop, so did the others notice.

"Hi guys…" sighed Jason.

"Don't tell me you guys…"

"I'm sorry," said Melody. "We failed…"

The gang sighed heavily.

"Wait!" cried out Jason. "You guys failed too?"

"I'm sorry," said Francesca. "But they got us this time."

"God dammit!" yelled Jason. "Now they have three artifacts and we only have two!"

"We need to find the last artifact before they do," said Mattie.

"But where?" asked Logan. "We have no leads now."

Suddenly, Dylan's phone began to ring.

He got it out and answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Dylan hello?" said a voice on the other end.

"Oh my god," gasped Dylan. "Amelia!?"

"What!?" yelled the gang.

"Amelia's on the other line?" asked Jason.

"SHHHH!" shushed Dylan.

He went back to talking.

"Amelia is that really you?" asked Dylan.

"Yeah its me little bro!" yelled Amelia. "And we don't have much time!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Dylan.

"I spoke with Mickey, and I am sending you guys to the last location of the last artifact," said Amelia.

"What?" asked Dylan. "How?"

"He gave me and a spell," said Amelia.

"But where is it and what is it?" asked Dylan.

"It's back home in Disney World," said Amelia. "It's in Hollywood Studios. It's the big Mickey Hat!"

"The Mickey hat?" asked Dylan.

"Bud what is she talking about?" asked Melody.

"The last artifact is in Disney World," said Dylan. "It's the wizard hat apparently in Hollywood Studios, and Amelia is about to send us there."

"How is she…" Francesca began to say.

Dylan suddenly heard Amelia speak into the phone in a gibberish like language.

Before he could speak, he, Francesca, Logan, Jason, Melody, and Mattie suddenly disappeared into light, leaving Mulan and Shan Yu behind.

* * *

Everyone felt themselves getting pulled through a portal, and it was all so sudden.

And before they knew it, they found themselves at the entrance to Disney's Hollywood Studios.

And right up ahead, they saw the big wizard's hat, and Dr. Facilier was shooting light at it.

"No!" growled Dylan. "He's not going to get it!"

He ran towards the Shadowman, but then found himself being held back.

He couldn't move a single muscle.

He looked down and found shadows on the ground clinging onto him.

It was Dr. Facilier's friends on the other side.

He soon heard the others screaming as they were captured too.

Dr. Facilier suddenly turned around and began to walk towards the heroes.

"Well, well, well," he said. "What have we here?"

Dylan snarled at him.

"The young wannabe hero and his dim-witted peers," said Dr. Facilier.

"Ugh!" growled Logan. "I hate rhymers!"

"Well too bad," said Dr. Facilier. "Because this rhyme will be the last thing you hear."

He then pointed his scepter at everyone.

"Farewell Young Keepers," he said. "This is your end I fear!"

* * *

But suddenly, before Dr. Facilier could even startup a spell, he was blasted back by white light.

Then suddenly, white light hit the shadows and they died quickly.

Everyone fell on the ground and then quickly looked behind them.

Dr. Facilier looked up and saw who blasted him.

The heroes gasped as Amelia stood at the entrance to the park, with Charlie standing by her side, and with her hand held forward glowing white.

"Hey bro!" Amelia said.

"Sis?" asked Dylan. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come fast," said Amelia. "You need my help."

Dylan stood up, and frowned.

"We were doing fine without you!" he yelled.

"Tell that to the doctor that was about to kill you!" yelled Amelia.

"This is my quest Amelia!" yelled Dylan. "Just because you are here doesn't mean you are the leader again! I am!"

"Guys!" yelled Francesca. "Get the artifact and then you two can kill each other!"

Dylan groaned, and turned around and faced Dr. Facilier.

Amelia and Charlie walked up and stood with all the Keepers.

Dr. Facilier stood up and smiled.

"I've been waiting for this actually," he said. "Child of Light Magic."

"Waiting for what?" asked Amelia.

"Our second round fight," said Dr. Facilier. "This time, both of us with magic."

"I should've killed you in the Underworld," growled Amelia. "That way this wouldn't be happening."

"Well you were the idiot and fool," said Dr. Facilier. "You made that decision."

Amelia growled and made her hands glow.

"Now I'm going to fix that mistake," she said.

Dr. Facilier smiled and tapped his staff to the ground, making tons of shadows appear.

"Think you can kill me and get the artifact at the same time?" he asked.

"One way to find out," said Amelia.

She stared down at Dylan and smiled.

"Orders leader?" she asked.

"CHARGE!" yelled Dylan.

Everyone charged and the battle began.

* * *

 **Amelia officially has returned to the Young Keepers, and they are about to battle Dr. Facilier. Will they stop him and get the artifact? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	22. Loss

The Young Keepers charged at Dr. Facilier, who stayed back while his shadow monsters charged at them.

The shadow monsters charged at the Young Keeper, except Amelia.

She ran right past everyone and headed straight for Dr. Facilier.

She and him had unfinished business.

She ran right up and both of them stood facing one another.

"So little girl," said the witchdoctor. "You ready to finish what we started?"

"This time its all fair in love and war," said Amelia. "For now I have my magic."

Dr. Facilier smiled, and then both of them made a fighting pose.

"Let's go Shadowman!" growled Amelia.

Dr. Facilier cackled and blasted black and purple flames from his scepter.

Amelia blasted white light from her hands and both of them cancelled.

Their fight was on.

* * *

Dylan saw the fight from the distance as he sliced at shadows with his sword.

Everyone battled the shadows with their magic weapons.

All Mattie and Charlie had were swords, but at least they did something against the shadows.

No matter what though, every time a shadow died, more reappeared.

Dylan just kept fighting and fighting his way through.

He swore that he would not fail to get this artifact.

The wizard hat was still glowing, meaning Facilier put a spell on it to destroy the protection spell obviously put on it, otherwise it would've been just a normal hat.

He then noticed Charlie catching up with him.

"What do you think your doing traitor?" asked Dylan.

Dylan still hated Charlie a little for sending his sister to the Underworld.

He now had a habit of nicknaming him "traitor".

"I'm going to help my girlfriend!" yelled Charlie while fighting.

"How do I know you won't let her die?" asked Dylan.

"Really?" asked Charlie. "You're going to start this up right now?"

"I'm going to get the artifact one way or another!" growled Dylan.

"Then let me help you!" yelled Charlie. "Let the traitor show he can help!"

Dylan groaned and then nodded.

Both of them sided and slashed at shadows.

With burning desperation, they fought on for their own purposes.

* * *

Amelia blasted back and forth with her magic at Dr. Facilier.

He kept smacking every blast away with his scepter like a baseball bat.

He then did a spin and blasted her with green lightning bolts.

Amelia made a white shield and attempted to hold him back.

It was really tough, knowing that Dr. Facilier had a bit of Ultimate Power shared by his brother.

She smacked away the lightning with her shield and made white spikes appear.

She then tossed them at Facilier and he tried to smack them away too.

However, since there were so many, he couldn't block them all and got hit with a bunch of them.

He was blasted back a little, but recovered immediately.

He made black tentacles appear out of his scepter and shot them at Amelia.

They all wrapped around her and engulfed her.

Facilier smiled until Amelia engulfed herself in white light and made all the tentacles explode.

She then blasted a ray of powerful white light straight at Facilier.

He was hit on impact hard, that after the light subsided, the Shadowman was cooked with steam rising from his body.

He then collapsed back on the floor, lying there beaten.

* * *

Amelia smiled and walked up to Facilier.

Charlie and Dylan finally made it through the fight and began to walk up to join her.

Amelia smiled down at the now cringing witch doctor.

"No! No! Please!" he cried out. "Spare me please!"

"Why should I spare you?" asked Amelia as her hands began to glow. "Your responsible for restarting this whole mess!"

"If you kill me my brother will have a worst fate for me than my friends do on the other side!" he cried out.

He lowered his hat and stared down.

Amelia then caught a small smile.

"But however I always do have my friends on the other side to help," he said.

Suddenly Amelia found herself being held in place by shadows.

Dr. Facilier had tricked her!

Dylan and Charlie saw it.

Dr. Facilier smiled and walked up to Amelia.

"No matter what girl," he said. "You were always so gullible."

He then reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a talisman.

"You know what this is girl?" he asked.

Amelia snarled at him.

"It's not the talisman that holds my soul," said Facilier. "But the talisman that has made countless of your allies our slaves."

Amelia growled again.

"Fuck you and your talismans!" she yelled. "Take me and the Young Keepers will stop you no matter what!"

Facilier smiled and then grabbed the talisman with both hands.

"I'll make sure that you kill your own parents when I use you," he said. "I'll make your watching as you do it!"

Amelia closed her eyes and prepared to be taken.

But suddenly, as Facilier opened the talisman, ready to take her, she heard someone scream, "NOOOOOOOO!"

She opened her eyes to see black and red energy enveloping someone right in front of her.

She then realized, it was Charlie!

"NO!" she screamed. "CHARLIE!"

Charlie was able to turn around quickly, and mouth to her, "I love you."

With tears in her eyes, she watched Charlie get absorbed right into the talisman and disappeared before her eyes.

Once he was gone, all she saw was Dr. Facilier's frustrated face.

"Dammit," he said. "Well I guess we get to use the traitor again."

He then noticed Dylan running up to him.

"Here boy!" he yelled. "Let this distract you!"

He pointed his staff at Amelia and blasted a black spike at her.

It impaled her and made her fly back.

She screamed out in pain as she flew past Dylan.

"Amelia!" he yelled.

He ran up to help his sister.

He stared at the spike that impaled her, only to realize it only magically went through her, because she wasn't bleeding.

But it hurt her as if it went through her.

But suddenly as Dylan was caring for her, he realized what Facilier meant by distract.

He looked up and saw him make the hat glow entirely, and then reduced it to just a tiny hat, big enough to wear.

"No…" he gasped, getting right up. "No! NO! NO YOU FUCKING DON'T!"

He was so close to reaching Facilier, when once again his friends on the other side held him back.

"You still can't reach me," said the Shadowman. "So yes I fucking do."

He then got close up and whispered into his ear.

"Word of advice," he said. "Maybe you should less about your friends and yourself more. Maybe it will help you learn your destiny faster."

Facilier smiled and made the hat fly into his hand.

He tipped his own hat and bowed, and then disappeared into green light.

The shadows all disappeared and Dylan was released.

* * *

He grunted in agitation as the park was then empty.

All that was left was the gang.

Amelia was on the ground impaled by magic, Charlie was gone and made into a slave, and Dr. Facilier had gotten the last artifact.

Dylan was down on his knees.

They only had two.

They had four.

They were at loss.

He stared up into the sky, and the only word that escaped his mouth was, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **No indeed. They got the last artifact. Charlie is also a slave, and now what will they do? What can they do? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	23. Sibling Love

Dylan sat on his knees in the middle of Disney Hollywood Studios.

He sat there, defeated, upset, and angry.

The villains had gotten the last artifact.

They had the advantage, now having four artifacts.

They only had two, and somehow Dylan felt like they would find a way to get them from the heroes.

"We're doomed," he said. "We're doomed, and we're fucked."

* * *

His sobs were suddenly interrupted by moans of pain.

He turned around to see it was Amelia who was still recovering from the attack Dr. Facilier used on her.

It was the one that made them lose the artifact.

He saw the Young Keepers around her making sure she was all right.

And seeing that once again, suddenly just filled Dylan with rage.

He sat right up and walked up to Amelia and stood over her.

"Hey sis!" he said sternly.

Amelia turned her head, but then Dylan pushed her hard on the ground.

All the Keepers gasped at what Dylan did and backed away.

Amelia grunted and sat up and stared at Dylan.

"Dylan what the hell!?" she yelled.

"It's your fault!" yelled Dylan.

He then got on top of her and held her down.

"If you just stayed in college and didn't interfere with our quest, then we wouldn't have lost the artifact!" yelled Dylan.

"Dylan knock it off!" yelled Francesca.

He wouldn't listen. He just held Amelia on the ground.

"This is my quest, my mission, my destiny!" yelled Dylan. "You had your time being leader, but this is mine!"

"Dylan stop!" yelled Amelia. "You're being ridiculous!"

"You've ruined it!" yelled Dylan. "The villains will win because of you! I'm the leader!"

"DYLAN!" yelled Francesca ripping Dylan off of Amelia. "Knock it off!"

As soon as Dylan was ripped off, he began crying.

"She ruined it," he cried. "She fucking ruined!"

"Look if you think that I'm sorry!" said Amelia. "But little brother this has always been your problem!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Dylan.

"You're selfish Dylan!" yelled Amelia. "And you always want to be better than me!"

Dylan just stared at his sister.

"You don't believe in anyone but yourself," said Amelia. "And that makes you reckless and its probably why you lost all the artifacts you didn't get."

"Shut up!" yelled Dylan. "You were the reason that you lost this one! THE LAST ONE IS ON YOU!"

"Because you love me?" asked Amelia.

Dylan froze.

"What?" he asked.

"You lost it because you love me," said Amelia. "You were distracted by me because I was hurt."

Dylan just kept sniffling.

"And you love everyone else too, and they would gladly fight by your side to help you because they love you too," said Amelia.

Dylan was starting to cry faster.

"I love you brother, and I do believe you in," said Amelia. "I always have believed in you."

Dylan smiled and broke free of Francesca, and ran up and hugged Amelia.

They both hugged one another tightly, Amelia now crying as well.

All the Keepers just stared and smiled at the two.

* * *

Suddenly, Dylan's cell phone began to rang.

He stopped hugging Amelia and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Dylan hello is that you!?" yelled a voice loudly.

It was Mickey.

"Mickey hello is that you?" asked Dylan.

"Of course it's me!" yelled Mickey. "Who else!?"

"Whoa jeez!" said Dylan. "I'm sorry!"

"No…I'm sorry," said Mickey. "Just a little upset that you failed to get the lost artifact."

"I…" Dylan began to say.

"But it's ok!" said Mickey. "No need to worry Dylan."

"Um…ok," said Dylan.

"What's wrong?" asked Logan.

Dylan covered the speaker part with his hand so Mickey couldn't hear him.

"Something's weird," he said. "He never sounds this frantic or upset. He's usually stern and even cheery even when bad things are happening."

"Just keep talking to him," said Jason.

Dylan nodded and went back to listening.

"Did you hear me Dylan!?" yelled Mickey.

"No," said Dylan suddenly. "No! Sorry…"

"I said it's ok, because at least the villains didn't get the final artifact!" said Mickey.

Dylan froze in place.

"W…what," he asked.

"Dylan's what's up?" asked Melody.

Dylan put the phone on speaker before Mickey repeated himself.

"For the last time, at least the villains did not get the final secret artifact!" said Mickey. "The last source of Ultimate Power!"

Everyone gasped.

"There's one more!?" yelled Dylan. "And you didn't tell us?"

"I couldn't let the villains possibly overhear me telling you," said Mickey. "That artifact is our only hope of making sure the villains don't get all of them."

Dylan smiled.

"Then where is it?" he asked.

"It's hidden in a cove off the beach in Aulani," said Mickey.

"Aulani?" asked Dylan. "You mean Aulani, a Disney resort & Spa?"

"In Hawaii?" asked Francesca.

"Yes of course!" yelled Mickey. "The last artifact is there, and you must find it!"

Mickey then hesitated for a moment.

"Also," he said. "This may be where you find your destiny you've been told about."

Dylan was shocked.

"Finally," he said in his mind. "Time to find out what this is all about."

He went back to talking to Mickey.

"Can you teleport us there?" asked Dylan.

"Yes," said Mickey. "But Mattie and Amelia must come to Disneyland. We need their help immediately."

Dylan stared at Amelia who nodded.

"I'll meet up with you there after you get the artifact," she said.

"Or hopefully get it," said Logan.

Everyone shot him an evil eye.

"Sorry," he said.

Mattie got up and over to Amelia.

"We'll see each other soon," said Amelia.

Dylan smiled.

"I love you sis," he said.

Amelia smiled.

"Me too," she said.

"Save the love for later!" yelled Mickey. "You too come now! Bibbity Bobbity Boo!"

Immediately the girls disappeared into light.

"Bibbity Bobbity Boo?" asked Melody. "Most random and weirdest thing for him to say."

"You guys now!" yelled Mickey. "Off to Hawaii! Abracadabra!"

Before the Young Keepers could comment, Mickey hung up and they all teleported away.

They were off to get the last artifact.

* * *

 **Brother and sister moment! Cute! And now there is was one more artifact and finally Dylan's destiny! But what is also up with Mickey? Stay tuned for it all!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	24. Oswald

The sun shined bright on the hot beach of Aulani Disney Resort.

People splashed in the ocean or at the pool.

Some just lied in the sun, enjoying the day.

Suddenly, a ball of light appeared in the middle of the beach.

It shocked everyone and they all stood up to stare at it.

It glowed for a minute and then disappeared, leaving the Young Keepers in their place.

The gang all stared around, shocked at what they went through.

"Whoa," said Dylan. "That felt like nothing we went through."

"I still think Mickey was different," said Francesca. "Something was up."

"Uh guys," said Jason. "Look around."

Everyone looked around at people staring at them.

"THE YOUNG KEEPERS!" one girl yelled.

Immediately teens and children ran at them.

"NOOOOOOO!" Dylan literally screamed. "NO! NO! NO!"

Immediately everyone stopped.

"We're not here for autographs!" he yelled. "We're trying to save the world! So please back off!"

He stared at everyone, and immediately he could start to hear kids beginning to cry.

He sighed heavily.

"Ok maybe a few," he said.

"DYLAN NO!" the Young Keepers yelled.

It was too late.

Everyone was literally tackled and bombarded.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" Dylan yelled muffled.

* * *

After a while, the gang got through.

They gave enough autographs and took enough selfies.

And now they were off.

They walked along the beach and into the vast jungles.

"Mickey said it was along the beach in a cave," said Dylan.

"The last piece of Ultimate Power," said Melody. "We have to get this one!"

"So come on!" yelled Dylan. "No time to rest!"

They walked along the sand looking for a cave.

* * *

They were searching for hours, and the sun was almost setting.

They had to stop a bunch of times, for bathroom breaks and constant stripping of clothes due to heat.

"Thank god for our magic bags," said Dylan. "So we don't have to carry them."

"Where is it!?" yelled Francesca. "I'm hungry and tired!"

"And I think we've almost scaled the entire island," said Jason. "We've found nothing!"

"Hey look!" yelled Logan. "Finally!"

Logan pointed, and finally they saw a cave.

It was big and even had a door.

"Let's go," said Dylan.

They all walked up to the door, and Dylan turned the nob.

It was locked.

"Oh great," he said. "Now what?"

"Go away!" said a voice on the other end. "Please go away! I have no business with outsiders!"

"Hey bud!" yelled Jason. "We're here on a mission!"

"Don't care!" yelled the voice.

"Mickey Mouse sent us!" yelled Francesca.

The voice didn't reply.

The gang was about to knock again when suddenly the sounds of locks were heard.

There were a ton of them, and it took a bit to finish.

The door then creaked open, and a figure peered through the opening.

"Mickey Mouse sent you?" asked the man.

Now hearing the voice through the door, it was much higher.

"Yes," said Dylan. "We're here for the piece of Ultimate Power needed to stop Mr. Dark."

"Mr. Dark? Ultimate Power?" asked the figure. "Wait…OMG!"

The door burst open and the figure revealed itself.

It was an old man wearing a huge cloak with a hood.

His face covered but he had a long gray beard hanging through the hood opening.

He also walked with a hunch and a long cane.

"Why you must be Dylan Whitman!" said the man. "You're here to learn about your destiny!"

"Ummm…yes?" asked Dylan. "And also for the Ultimate Power."

The old man then stared with his head down at the others.

"And you're all the Young Keepers!" he said. "I have foreseen this! Come in! You all looked famished! I'll get something for you lot!"

The man walked inside the cave and the Keepers followed him.

* * *

They walked down a long cave hall until they were in a room that looked like they were in a hut.

It did not have much room and everyone had to bend down.

They all gathered in an area in the corner with cushions.

The man brought trays over with food to eat.

The Keepers began eating and the man walked back over to get more.

"Um…excuse me?" asked Dylan.

"Yes my boy?" asked the man.

"We were told specifically that the last source of Ultimate Power was here," said Dylan. "We need it or the world is doomed."

"Yes, yes," said the man. "I know."

"Great!" said Logan. "So where is it?"

The old man didn't reply, and simply brought over more food.

"Look we're not that hungry," said Jason. "We need that power."

"Dylan my boy!" said the man. "You have so much to learn! And so little time!"

"Look can we have the power first and then talk about my destiny?" asked Dylan.

Everyone was now getting annoyed.

The old man just laughed.

"Children," he said. "So impatient and curious."

"Well I'm curious about who you really are under that hood," said Melody.

The old man brought more food and kept laughing.

"Another time child!" said the old man. "Another time!"

He began skipping to get more food.

Now officially annoyed, Dylan stepped down on his cloak that was dragging, and it was completely ripped off.

The figure was finally revealed, and one look made everyone gasp.

* * *

The first thing they saw, were a pair of black rabbit ears.

The beard was fake, and the figure was walking on the stilts.

And the figure was almost mistaken for Mickey Mouse.

But it was not Mickey Mouse.

It was a black rabbit with a white face like Mickey's and he wore blue shorts as well.

The rabbit stopped laughing and just stared at everyone.

"Great…" he sighed. "I was trying to entertain you all."

"Y…y…y….you!" yelled Jason. "I know you!"

"No you don't," said the rabbit getting off the stilts. "I look like a lot of things. Like for example…"

"No wait!" yelled Melody. "I know you too!"

Everyone gasped.

"OSWALD!" they all yelled.

The rabbit was Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.

The very thing that inspired Mickey Mouse, and whom he was made off of.

He is practically the original Mickey Mouse and first cartoon creation of Walt Disney's.

Oswald sighed.

"Yes I am Oswald," he sighed. "Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and so on and so on."

"This…this is amazing," said Francesca. "Walt Disney's first creation, standing before us."

"Yeah I know," said Oswald. "Throw a party! Do whatever you want to celebrate."

"Well aren't you a bucket of joy," said Dylan.

"Dylan!" snapped Jason. "That's a legend you're talking to!"

"No it's ok," said Oswald. "I'm not as fun as I used to be."

"Because you've been locked in this cave guarding the Ultimate Power?" asked Melody.

"And something else," said Oswald. "Come here Dylan and I will show you you're destiny."

Everyone stared at one another, and then they got up to follow Oswald.

He led them to a door in the other room, and stood before it.

"Your destiny in is there," he said. "Good luck."

He opened the door, which was pitch-black.

Dylan hesitated for a moment, and then he walked in, with everyone following him.

"It's time to find out what my destiny is," he said.

* * *

 **OMG! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit! Bet you didn't see that coming! And now we will find out what Dylan's destiny is! Stay tuned to learn it as well.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	25. Dylan's Destiny

Dylan walked through the door, with all the Young Keepers following him.

Oswald stayed back, and slowly closed the door behind them.

Everything was pitch-black.

No one could see a thing.

They almost thought Oswald trapped them in there, but then they began to see sparkles everywhere.

It turned out to be stars.

The were everywhere, illuminating the room.

It was like a magic dimension.

And in the middle of it was a pedestal, with a box on top of it.

"Is that it?" asked Francesca.

"Are you saying that Dylan's destiny is in that box?" asked Logan.

"Only one way to find out," said Dylan.

He walked up to the box, looking at the entire room around him.

Everyone just followed.

Dylan walked up until he was standing right in front of the box.

Everyone just stared at him, as Dylan stared at the box.

He was so hesitant.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Jason.

"This is my destiny," said Dylan. "My destiny is literally in this box."

"Then open it," said Francesca. "Lets find out what it is. This is one of the reasons we're here."

Dylan stared at his girlfriend who smiled back at him.

He then stared at everyone, smiled, and nodded.

He slowly reached out and touched the box.

* * *

Nothing happened at first, until his finger pressed a button on the front.

Immediately the box began to glow, and everyone stepped back a little.

It glowed brighter and brighter until it opened entirely.

From inside the box a glowing figure emerged from it.

Everyone just stared at the figure as it began to morph and take form.

It was an old man wearing a suit and had a mustache.

The Young Keepers could not believe their eyes.

The figure was Walt Disney himself!

"Walt…Disney?" asked Logan. "But that's impossible! Walt Disney is…"

"Greetings Dylan Whitman," said Walt Disney. "For starters this is not the real me, for I am a recorded message."

"Oh…" said Logan.

"Quiet!" snapped Jason. "He's talking to Dylan!"

Dylan just stared up back with everyone else.

"Please step forward child," said Walt Disney. "Don't be afraid."

He stared at everyone and then nodded at him.

He then stood up and walked up to Walt Disney's hologram.

"I am sure you have come a long way," he said.

"Y…yes," stammered Dylan.

"You've come seeking your destiny," said Walt Disney. "The one you have heard mentioned numerous times."

"Yes," said Dylan. "Tell me please! What is my destiny?"

"Patience child," said Walt Disney. "Before you learn yours, you must hear this."

Dylan nodded and just stared.

"You must know the truth about your family's past," said Walt Disney.

"My family's past?" asked Dylan. "What do you know of the Whitman's?"

"You've never been told this," said Walt Disney. "But your ancestors knew me."

"What!?" yelled Dylan.

"Finn nor his parents knew this, but they worked for me," said Walt Disney. "And they even fought alongside me and Mickey Mouse in the wars."

"No way," said Dylan.

"They were the most trusted friends I had," said Walt Disney. "They were the ones who helped make sure I was safely locked away from Mr. Dark."

"Yeah not too safely," said Dylan.

He then apologized.

"But anyway, each of your family members by the name born Whitman, has had a special destiny for Disney and all of it," said Walt Disney.

"Well then what was grandpa's destiny?" asked Dylan. "What did Finn's dad do?"

"Donald Whitman made sure that Finn was apart of the DHI program," said Walt Disney. "He made sure Finn would become one of the greatest parts of Disney."

"And what about Finn's sister?" asked Dylan. "What did Aunt Sarah do?"

"She was secretly in charge of helping find the Fairlies that escaped," said Walt Disney. "She made sure secretly that Finn and Amanda met and fell in love."

"Whoa!" gasped Dylan. "And Finn we all know of."

"Your father became the leader of the Kingdom Keepers," said Walt Disney. "The ones who ended the Overtaker's reign once and for all."

"But then the new one rose up," said Dylan.

"Which led to your sister being born with magic and leadership to lead you all and defeat Hades," said Walt Disney.

"But now I'm the leader!" said Dylan. "So what's my destiny?"

Walt Disney smiled.

"You my young descendant," he said. "Have the most important destiny of all."

Walt Disney held out his hand and something began glowing in it.

Dylan just stared at it watched as it began to morph into a shape.

Walt Disney then held down his hand to Dylan, and he saw in his hand was a pen.

"This is my pen," said Walt Disney. "The original Stonecutter's Quill."

Dylan stared at it, and then him.

"Your destiny, is to become the next me," said Walt Disney. "You're meant to become the next author."

"The next author?" asked Dylan.

"The Author is the most important job of Disney," said Walt Disney. "He is the one who writes the stories and makes the characters. Who makes everything come to life."

"Just like every character and villain already made?" asked Dylan.

"That's your destiny," said Walt Disney. "This power will also help you stop every villain and defeat Mr. Dark once and for all."

"This?" asked Dylan. "This pen will defeat Mr. Dark."

"You know what they say," said Walt Disney. "The pen is mightier than the sword."

"True," said Dylan. "But how do I use it to defeat Darky?"

"With the power you have inside you," said Walt Disney. "What ever you draw or write will become real or come to life."

"That easy?" asked Dylan.

"Anything is possible with Disney," said Walt Disney. "Just as long as you believe."

Dylan just stared at Walt Disney and took the pen out of his hand.

"Thank you," he said. "I promise to be your successor. And I will defeat Mr. Dark once and for all."

"Thank you child," said Walt Disney. "Please make sure to also free the real me from Mr. Dark."

"You already seem so real even though you're just a hologram," said Dylan.

"Well that's Disney for you," said Walt Disney. "Good luck child. I have faith in you and remember, you are never alone."

Dylan smiled, and then he watched the Walt Disney hologram slowly fade away into nothing.

The box closed and all was silent.

* * *

None of the Young Keepers said a word as Dylan just stared at the pen.

He stared directly at it, slightly feeling power flowing in him.

"This is my destiny," said Dylan. "This is my destiny, right here in my hand."

He turned around at the Young Keepers.

"I am the next Walt Disney," he said.

* * *

 **OMG! This is Dylan's destiny! He's the next author! Please note that hologram was not THE Walt Disney. Now that that's out of the way, what about the Ultimate Power? Will Oswald hand it over? What is it anyway? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	26. Tricked

Everyone tried asking about Dylan what happened as they walked out of the closet.

"All you need to know is this is my destiny," said Dylan. "And that it will help us defeat Mr. Dark."

As they walked out into the living room, they saw Oswald just sitting in a chair.

"And now this rabbit is going to give us the Ultimate Power artifact so we can keep it safe from Mr. Dark," he said.

"Oh!" said Oswald. "Am…am…am…am I supposed to do that?"

"Well Mickey sent us here to get it," said Francesca.

"We said that about a bunch of times," said Dylan.

"No! No!" said Oswald. "He always said that a boy named Dylan Whitman would come here for his destiny. Which is the only thing here!"

"No he didn't!" yelled Jason. "He said that the Ultimate Power was here!"

"Well actually he did also say Dylan's destiny was here," said Melody.

"But he also said the Ultimate Power was here!" said Logan.

"No it's not!" yelled Oswald. "Nothing else here! Go now please child!"

"Oh I don't think so!" yelled Dylan. "I have traveled this far to get this fucking artifact, and you are going to hand it over long ears!"

"No, no!" yelled Oswald. "Mickey would never give up this location!"

"Well he did," said Dylan. "Now hand it over!"

"No he gave me the artifact so that no one could find it!" said Oswald. "He swore never to give up this location of Ultimate Power to anyone!"

"Well then why did he give it to me?" asked Dylan. "Why did he give us the location of Ultimate Power?"

"So you could help us find it," said a voice.

* * *

Everyone gasped, and Oswald screamed.

They all turned towards the doorway and saw Mr. Dark and Dr. Facilier standing in the doorway.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Oswald. "I'm discovered!"

He ran behind Dylan and hid there.

"You led them to me!" he cried out.

"What?" asked Dylan. "Why are you so scared?"

"He's scared, because that little bunny right there, is the last secret piece of Ultimate Power," said Mr. Dark.

Everyone froze and then stared at Oswald.

"You?" he asked. "You're the Ultimate Power?"

Oswald nodded.

"So that's why you were hidden here," said Logan.

"And that's why Mickey swore never to tell anyone Ultimate Power was here!" said Oswald.

"Well then why did he tell us?" asked Dylan.

"Well we can answer that," said Dr. Facilier.

They all turned towards the brothers, and saw Dr. Facilier holding a talisman.

Everyone gasped as they stared at it, seeing who's face was on it.

It was Mickey Mouse's.

"Mickey Mouse," gasped Francesca. "You got him you son of a bitch!"

"Yes we did," said Mr. Dark. "The power of another legend, just for my brother.

"The power feels great!" said Dr. Facilier putting away the talisman. "But now we finally have our last piece of Ultimate Power standing behind you."

The two held out their hands at the gang.

"And your going to hand him over," said Mr. Dark.

"I don't think so!" yelled Dylan. "This ends now Mr. Dark!"

He pulled out the pen and showed them.

"This is Walt Disney's pen!" he yelled. "I am the new author! That is my destiny!"

"Is it now?" asked Dr. Facilier.

"And whatever I draw or write becomes real!" yelled Dylan. "And I'm about to write you both a new future!"

He looked around and found a piece of paper on the bookshelf next to him.

He grabbed it and began to write on it.

"Oh no!" Mr. Dark yelled in a fake scared voice. "He's going to write us away!"

"I hope he doesn't write us out of existence!" mocked Dr. Facilier.

Dylan growled and finished writing.

"There!" he yelled. "I have written you your new happy ending, which involves you both disappearing forever and never coming back! The world will be safe now!"

Each gang stared at one another, as nothing happened.

Dylan blinked a couple of times and then stared at what he wrote.

"But…but…that doesn't make sense!" he yelled. "It was supposed to work! I'm the author!"

"Oh you are the author," said Mr. Dark. "But you just don't have the power to make anything you write become real."

"What?" asked Dylan. "How could you…"

"Oh please," said Mr. Dark. "I've spent my whole life including 60 years of one repeating day to study magic and learn everything. And you boy, don't have the magic in you to use the power of the author."

"But I'm the author!" yelled Dylan.

"Is that what you believe?" asked Dr. Facilier. "Is that what specifically you believe?"

"What?" asked Dylan.

"Maybe you don't believe in yourself enough," said Dr. Facilier. "Magic in Disney comes from believing, and obviously you don't believe."

"Well you know what I do believe?" asked Dylan.

He put the pen away and made his sword appear.

"I believe I can kill you either way!" he yelled.

He ran at the two with his sword raised he swung at them, but was stopped midair.

The two were holding him back magically.

"Did you honestly think you could run up to me and kill me?" asked Mr. Dark.

"That was the stupidest thing you have ever done," said Dr. Facilier. "But your parents were much smarter with their decision to surrender."

"What!?" yelled Dylan.

"All we had to do what threaten their daughter and the Fairlie's best friend's lives," said Mr. Dark.

Dylan realized they were talking about Amelia and Mattie.

"You made them think Mickey needed their help and brought them back," growled Dylan.

"And it worked," said Mr. Dark. "Oh and by the way we have the other pieces of Ultimate Power."

"What?" gasped Dylan.

"We have everything," said Dr. Facilier. "All except for the bunny other there."

"So will you hand him over easily?" asked Mr. Dark. "Or do I have to break all of your bones, remove a kidney, tear out and eye, or fill your soul with darkness until you suffer a fate worse than death?"

Dylan growled.

"I'd rather have death than let you guys win!" he yelled.

He turned around to all the Young Keepers.

"So guys hit me right now!" he yelled.

"What?" asked everyone.

"Blast me with magic!" he yelled. "Take us all!"

"What!? No!" yelled Jason.

"That's an order from your leader!" yelled Dylan.

"Screw leadership!" yelled Melody. "We're not killing you!"

"Don't you realize what will happen if these monsters get Oswald?" asked Dylan. "They'll destroy the world!"

"But Dylan…" sighed Francesca. "You are my world."

She began to cry.

"No Francesca…" sighed Dylan. "Don't!"

"I'm sorry," Francesca sighed.

She stared at Mr. Dark and Dr. Facilier.

"You can have the rabbit!" she yelled. "Just let Dylan go!"

"Yo girl!" yelled Oswald. "I'm not an object and I am not going!"

"Oh but you see," said Mr. Dark. "You don't have a choice!"

Oswald was suddenly lifted into the air and brought over to Dr. Facilier.

"Your girlfriend just doomed the world," whispered Oswald to Dylan. "YOU'VE DOOMED THE WORLD!"

"Don't blame me," said Dylan. "Its called true love."

"And yet not even a power like that could stop us," said Mr. Dark.

"Now let Dylan go!" yelled Francesca.

Mr. Dark and Dr. Facilier stared at one another, and then at Dylan.

"Oh we'll let him go," said Mr. Dark. "But not free."

"What?" asked Francesca.

* * *

Suddenly, everyone felt themselves being tied up magically and lifted into the air.

"You kids had caused enough trouble for all of us," said Dr. Facilier. "And you even made the Horned King betray us."

"He didn't betray you!" yelled Logan. "We killed the Horned King and brought back King Horgarath!"

"Either way, we won't let you kids find a way to interfere," said Mr. Dark. "So what we're going to do, is let you watch your failure and then lock you up until we want to kill you."

Dylan growled at them both.

"You're not going to get away with this," he said. "Evil never wins in Disney!"

"Well that's a rule we're about to change," said Dr. Facilier.

They both laughed menacingly and everyone vanished out of the house.

It was left empty and quiet.

The villains had gotten the last artifact, as well as all the others.

They had won.

* * *

 **OH NO! The villains got every artifact! And the Young Keepers are captured! What could be worse? What's going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	27. Everyone's True Plans

Dylan groaned deeply as he began to wake up.

He had been knocked out and he didn't know for how long.

He felt so weak and tired, but he knew what had happened before he was knocked out.

Mr. Dark and Dr. Facilier had gotten to them in Hawaii, stole the last artifact and all the others, and captured them.

He soon regained complete conscious, and realized that he was not in a cage.

He was tied up, but he found himself in the middle of Magic Kingdom in Disney World.

He was back home.

"Wha…what?" he stammered. "What's going on?"

"Hey boss!" yelled a too familiar voice. "The leader is awake!"

Dylan blinked several times again and looked up at those horrid faces.

They were the faces of Pain, Panic, Scar, Dr. Facilier, and Mr. Dark.

Mr. Dark smiled and walked up to Dylan.

He struggled to break free of his ropes, but he couldn't.

"Well my boy," said Mr. Dark. "You're finally here."

Dylan with nothing else to do simply spat on Mr. Dark's shoes.

Mr. Dark just stared down and then back at Dylan.

"Now that wasn't very nice," he said.

"Fuck you!" yelled Dylan.

Mr. Dark chuckled and walked back up to the others.

"Oh and don't bother trying to summon your sword," he said. "Those ropes are magic-proof."

Dylan sighed and stared back up.

It was then that he noticed on the ground were all the pieces of Ultimate Power.

All except for Walt Disney in the talisman that was around Mr. Dark's neck, there was the genie lamp, the Holy Grail, Merlin's broomstick, Beauty and the Beast's rose, the hat of the Sorcerer's Apprentice, and Oswald in a cage.

Oswald just stared sadly at Dylan, who mouthed, "I'm sorry."

He then growled and stared at Mr. Dark.

"You're not going to get away with this," he said. "You never ever do! You villains will always lose no matter what!"

"Well my boy that is about to change," said Mr. Dark. "For what we are about to do will ensure that."

"What?" asked Dylan.

Before Mr. Dark could reply, everyone heard groans from behind Dylan and saw it was all the other Young Keepers.

They were just waking up to and they were tied up too.

They all took a look at the villains, and began throwing out curse words and insults.

Mr. Dark simply made a shushing noise, and everyone's mouths were magically zipped shut.

"Quiet now," he said. "I must explain to you what all of this is."

Dylan snorted and made a muffled growl.

Mr. Dark then cleared his throat and began to talk.

* * *

"Children what we are about to do is combine all of these artifacts that when put together, will create Ultimate Power," he said.

"Ultimate Power is power and magic beyond even Walt Disney, or even God," said Dr. Facilier. "With Ultimate Power, anything that was impossible can be made possible."

Dylan made a muffled sound, which sounding like talking.

"What's that?" asked Mr. Dark.

He snapped his fingers and everyone's mouths were unzipped.

"Like what?" asked Dylan again. "What impossible stuff."

"Oh I don't know," said Mr. Dark. "How about, bringing back the dead?"

"What!?" yelled the Keepers.

"Ultimate Power can break the laws of magic," said Dr. Facilier. "Meaning we can bring back the dead, change the past, make someone fall in love…"

"But that's not what we're truly interested in," said Mr. Dark. "With Ultimate Power, I will be able to control the world. I will have every human being on this planet bow before me. I will be able to even bring God to his knees!"

"So that's your plan?" asked Francesca. "Control the world?"

"No that's not even the start," said Dr. Facilier. "Our true plan is to do many of the impossibles."

"But our main goal," said Mr. Dark. "Has always been to plunge this world into complete chaos and darkness!"

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Jason.

Mr. Dark and Dr. Facilier stared at one another and chuckled, and then they stared back at the Keepers.

"By opening up the gateway, TO THE OTHER SIDE!" they both yelled.

"What!?" yelled the Keepers.

"That's right," said Mr. Dark. "We are going to use the Golden Carousel in Disneyland that has brought every character and Overtaker into the park, and we will open a portal to Disney's very own Hell!"

"Wait what?" asked Melody. "I thought…"

"There is no Heaven or Hell in Disney," said Dr. Facilier.

"Tell that to Frollo," said Logan. "Oh wait! He's dead!"

Everyone shot him a murderous look, which made him frown.

"Instead of Hell, there is the Other Side," said Dr. Facilier. "There is the peaceful and happy side, but there is also the dark and damned realm.

"I was born on the Other Side," said Mr. Dark. "Raised there as it's king, where then I created my brother, and then we came to Disney, and brought the Other Side with us."

"From then on, when in Disney or anyone relating to Disney died, they first went to the Underworld," said Dr. Facilier. "And then they went on to one of the Other Sides."

"This is insane," said Dylan. "And you guys think you're going to unlock the bad side?"

"We don't think," said Mr. Dark. "We know. And after that, the world will plunge into chaos and darkness, and I will rule all, sitting back on a throne I will build out of the kingdom where all this magic began.

The gang knew he was talking about Disneyland.

"You're a monster!" yelled Dylan. "Both of you are! You're a pair sick, twisted, vile, cruel, and insane fucks!"

"Watch that potty mouth boy," said Mr. Dark. "I want to be able to watch you suffer once we complete everything, so don't make me have to cut off your mouth."

Dylan growled and then stared at Pain, Panic, and Scar.

"What about you?" he asked. "Are you all on in this?"

"Oh us?" asked Scar. "We have no desire to follow their plan."

"We all have been promised a share of Ultimate Power for helping them get the artifacts," said Pain.

"And…and…and with it we…we…we…we will be a…a…able to com…com…complete our own p…p…plans!" stammered Panic.

"What plans?" asked Logan.

"Well I myself have always desired to rule my own kingdom," said Scar. "So with my share of Ultimate Power, I will travel to the very kingdom of this land, meaning the US, and use my power to have this kingdom to myself!"

"Is he talking about the White House?" asked Jason.

"Yes indeed," said Dr. Facilier. "Where else would he call the kingdom here in the US?"

"And what about Twinsanity over there?" asked Francesca staring at Pain and Panic.

"Us?" asked Pain. "Well first off, we've always desired to be immortal like Lord Hades was."

"So…so…so…we'll do th…th...that first!" stammered Panic. "Make our…our…selves immortal!"

"But that's just the beginning," said Pain. "See the thing is, we've always enjoyed being servants to a god."

"And…and…and with Hades in Tar…Tar…Tartarus, we…we…we need some one…one…one new!" stammered Panic.

"And fortunately, we have successfully located another god that actually is from Disney!" said Pain.

"One that…that…that…that the man him…him…him self had locked u…u…u…up!" stammered Panic.

"So we're going to release him, and then serve him," said Pain. "It will be fun!"

They both laughed menacingly.

"You're all fools!" yelled Dylan. "It won't work! Sure it may last a little bet, but you will still lose!"

"And that's exactly what we are going to change soon after we unleash hell," said Mr. Dark. "Change that rule around!"

"Besides what could you even do?" asked Dr. Facilier.

He first took out a bunch of talismans that were shaped like all the Keepers and Charlie.

The only ones not there were Finn and Amanda

Everyone gasped.

"Our parents!" yelled Logan.

"We got them all except the Whitmans," said Mr. Dark. "Your father did put up quite a fight you Philbys."

He was talking to Jason and Melody.

"But in the end we got him," he said.

They both glared at him with tears in their eyes.

"Why didn't you take Finn and Amanda?" asked Francesca.

"Or Amelia?" asked Dylan.

"Because of you Whitmans and your special gifts from your destinies," said Dr. Facilier. "We will have use of all your power once we have everything else taken care of."

"You'll never have my magic!" growled Dylan.

"That's what you think," said Mr. Dark. "But as you clearly see, I always get what I want. No matter how long I have to wait or how hard I have to fight, I will always get what I want."

"Fuck you," growled Dylan. "Fuck you! Fuck you! JUST FUCK YOU!"

"Enough bravado," said Mr. Dark. "I have waited too long for this. It is now time."

Pain and Panic clapped happily and Scar grinned evilly.

"Brother are you ready?" asked Mr. Dark staring at Dr. Facilier.

The Shadowman grinned evilly.

"I've been ready for so long," he said. "It is time now."

"Indeed," said Mr. Dark. "Ultimate Power shall be ours at last."

* * *

 **Oh dear! Everyone's plans on what they are going to do with Ultimate Power has been revealed. A question for all of you. Who do you think is the god Pain and Panic are talking about? It is a Disney villain, but who? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	28. Ultimate Power

Mr. Dark and Dr. Facilier stood facing each other on both sides of the symbol they had drawn on the ground.

Surrounding the symbol, shaped like a Jewish Star, Scar, Pain and Panic were placing each of the pieces of Ultimate Power in the empty triangle holes.

Mr. Dark placed Walt Disney's talisman in the middle.

The Young Keepers simply watched in sadness and agony as they were preparing the ritual.

Dylan was fueled with fire and rage, desperately trying to break free of his binds.

But it was no use.

They were too tight.

He could only watch and growl as the villains began preparing their victory.

He saw Oswald get placed in a triangle that was in his viewpoint.

Oswald then directly stared at Dylan.

"Child listen to me!" he yelled.

Dylan snapped to attention and stared at the rabbit.

"Only you have the power stop Mr. Dark!" he yelled.

"But I can't use it!" yelled Dylan. "It wouldn't work!"

"It does work!" yelled Oswald. "You just have to find the power in you!"

"How?" asked Dylan. "How!?"

"You need to believe in yourself!" yelled Oswald. "All magic comes believing!"

"But I do believe in myself!" yelled Dylan. "I know I do!"

"Do you really know child?" asked Oswald. "Maybe you just need help believing in yourself."

"What does that mean?" asked Dylan. "Tell me before its too late!"

"Reads my lips child," said Oswald. "You must believe in yourself. Just believe!"

"Just believe…" sighed Dylan. "Whatever you say…"

"Enough talking," said Mr. Dark. "It is now time to enact the spell."

"Shall we begin brother?" asked Dr. Facilier.

"We shall," said Mr. Dark.

He stared at Scar, Pain, and Panic.

"Step back you all," he said. "This ritual requires two powerful sorcerers, like me and my brother, but the impact could hit you hard."

"As you wish," said Scar.

"We'll stay back with the kids," said Pain.

"T…t…t…tell us wh…wh…when its s…s…s…safe!" stammered Panic.

They all ran back to the Young Keepers and stood in front of them.

Everyone just stared as the two began to spell.

* * *

Both of the brothers raised their hands and closed their eyes.

They began speaking a demonic language at the same time.

The symbol on the ground began to glow bright.

The artifacts all began glow as well.

Oswald immediately began yelling out in pain.

The Young Keepers couldn't bear the sounds of him.

The two continued the spell, and now the artifacts were lifted into the air.

The cage holding Oswald suddenly broke and was destroyed, and Oswald stopped screaming and was reduced to a frozen state.

The artifacts then began to slightly flow away from the symbol, and then the main course rose.

The talisman in the middle rose up into the air and the two began chanting louder.

Everything was now glowing brighter.

The Young Keepers watched as the artifacts were then all reduced to glowing balls of light.

They painfully watched it happened to Oswald.

The balls of light then shined beams at the Talisman in the middle.

They were all absorbed into the talisman completely until the talisman was the only thing left.

The brothers chanted one more time, and then the talisman glowed so bright, and dissolved completely.

With that last chant, the light died down and everyone stared at what was left.

The three villains began to walk up, and Mr. Dark slowly moved to the side to let the Young Keepers see what was left.

Floating in the air was a ball of light, shining multiple colors all at once.

"So that's it?" asked Dylan.

"Yes child," said Mr. Dark. "This here…is Ultimate Power."

"It's so shiny!" giggled Pain.

"True sheer power," said Scar. "All in that tiny ball."

"We all must touch it at the same time so we can all gain it together," said Dr. Facilier.

Everyone nodded and gathered around it, standing in a circle.

"One…" said Mr. Dark as everyone held out their hands. "Two…"

"NOOOOOOOO!" all the Young Keepers yelled.

"Three!" yelled Mr. Dark.

The five villains all touched the ball at the same time.

Immediately, a flow of energy overtook all of them.

They all yelled out loudly as the ball glowed brightly.

The Young Keepers watched as the ball then dissolved, with light flowing from everyone's hands and into their arms until their entire bodies now glowed.

They all roared out as their eyes glowed, and then it all subsided.

* * *

The villains stared at one another after it was over.

"Oh my god…" gasped Scar. "Its in me!"

"I feel it!" yelled Pain. "I never felt this before!"

"Me too!" yelled Panic.

He then gasped, realizing he wasn't stammering.

"OMG!" he cried out. "I'm so powerful I'm not talking by stammering anymore!"

"Yes my friends," said Mr. Dark. "This is it. It's in us."

He stood up tall and held out his hands.

The glowed brightly multiple colors.

"Ultimate Power, belongs to us," he said.

"We finally did it brother," said Dr. Facilier. "I never thought we could do it."

"But we did!" said Mr. Dark.

He then stared at the Young Keepers.

"And it was all thanks to them," he said.

"FUCK…YOU!" everyone yelled.

"Hey now," said Mr. Dark. "Don't make my first victims of my new power be you all."

They all snorted.

"Hey Darkie!" yelled Pain. "How does this work?"

"Yeah how do we use our power?" asked Panic.

"It's almost like a wish," said Mr. Dark. "Think of something you want, and it happens."

"So if me and Panic wanted to be immortal…" started Pain.

"Think of it and it happens," said Mr. Dark.

"Well let's do it!" yelled Panic.

Pain nodded and then they both closed their eyes and thought of immortality.

There was a a flash from inside them both, and then a shock.

"Whoa!" Panic gasped. "Are we immortal now?"

"One way to find out," said Pain. "Somebody…"

Before he could finish, Dr. Facilier made a magic blade appear from the end of his scepter, and slashed Pain and Panic everywhere.

They felt slight pain, but the blade marks immediately disappeared and they revealed themselves to be unharmed.

"Holy shit," said Pain. "It works!"

"We're like gods now!" yelled Panic. "And now if those kids over there find a way to break free, they won't be able to kill us!"

They both laughed out loudly, enjoying their gifts.

"Well now," said Scar. "I'm off to this Washington D.C. so I can take over the kingdom and rule all!"

"It's called the White House dumbass!" yelled Logan. "And you'll never your own kingdom! You don't deserve one!"

"Oh but you see child," said Scar. "I already have won. I'm going to use my power to create a roar that will make anyone bow to my command."

"Just leave a good portion of these lands for us," said Dr. Facilier.

"I'll only take half of this land," said Scar. "Bye!"

Everyone watched Scar run fast and then used his power to make himself fly into the air.

"And we're off to Oregon to awaken our new God master," said Pain.

"Bye for now!" said Panic.

They both flew into the air and Mr. Dark and Dr. Facilier waved to them.

* * *

Once Mr. Dark and Dr. Facilier were the last villains left, they turned towards the Young Keepers.

"Go ahead," said Mr. Dark. "Say it again."

"Say what?" complained Dylan.

"Say, "You're not going to get away with this!"" said Mr. Dark. "I like it when you say that."

"No…" sighed Dylan. "I won't."

"Dylan what are you doing?" asked Francesca. "Why aren't you angry?"

"Because I have nothing to be angry about," said Dylan. "Its over guys."

"What!?" yelled the Keepers.

"Just do whatever you want with us," said Dylan. "As for me, I surrender."

"Well good," said Dr. Facilier. "Because for right now, we're going to lock you up somewhere that no one else knows where you are."

"And then when we are in the midst of completing our new kingdom here," said Mr. Dark. "We'll take you out to show you it, and then we'll make you suffer, and then…finally, we will kill you."

"Whatever," sighed Dylan. "Just fuck you."

"Dylan drop this act!" said Jason.

"Show us that burning determination!" yelled Melody.

"I have nothing to be determined about," sighed Dylan. "Except the fact that they have won."

"No Dylan!" cried out Francesca. "Don't say…"

"It's over guys!" said Dylan. "We surrender!"

Mr. Dark and Dr. Facilier smiled and then they snapped their fingers and the Young Keepers disappeared.

"Now brother," said Mr. Dark. "Off to Disneyland with us."

"Yes," said Dr. Facilier. "The gates to the Other Side, shall be opened!"

They both laughed menacingly and disappeared completely.

Disney World was left quiet.

The symbol was still on the ground.

The villains apparently had won.

Ultimate Power, was now there's.

* * *

 **Oh no! The villains have Ultimate Power now! The brothers are off to Disneyland, Scar is headed towards Washington D.C., and does Oregon give you a hint of what god Pain and Panic are releasing? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	29. The Other Side, Kingdom, and Bill Cipher

Mr. Dark and Dr. Facilier appeared right in the middle of Disneyland.

They both stared around, looking at the kingdom.

The kingdom that would soon crumble into darkness.

They both then headed off towards the Golden Carousel.

As they walked through the parks, they noticed all the Young Keeper's DHIs.

They were never turned off, so they just remained there, waiting to be interacted with.

They both laughed at the holograms as they walked by them.

"Pathetic," said Dr. Facilier. "They wouldn't have even been able to stop us with them."

"Let us not disrespect them," said Mr. Dark. "They did help us get the artifacts."

"Only because we tricked them," said Dr. Facilier.

"Doesn't matter," said Mr. Dark. "We have our power, and now we can release the true darkness from our home."

"Then hurry up!" said Dr. Facilier now running ahead happily. "Let's go!"

Mr. Dark smiled and hurried up.

* * *

Soon they were both standing in front of the Golden Carousel.

"Here it is brother," said Mr. Dark. "This is where it will start."

"I will fire up the carousel," said Dr. Facilier.

He walked up to the control console and turned it on.

The carousel lite up and then slowly began to spin.

It spun until it reached its normal speed limit.

Dr. Facilier then joined his brother as they both held out their hands.

They first enchanted the carousel with magic, which was the trigger it required for making a portal.

The carousel then spun faster than any carousel ever.

Once it was at its power limit, the brother held out their hands and they both glowed with Ultimate Power.

They both then thought of the impossible, which was a gateway to the Other Side.

Their magic then blasted at the carousel, and it glowed.

They watched as the carousel was engulfed with their power, and then suddenly it morphed.

It completely dissolved into the ground, and transformed into a black portal on the ground.

A huge blast of black power blasted out of it and hit the sky.

The pitch blackness began spreading across the sky.

It was like a covering for the earth now forming, even blocking out all the stars.

The sky was now looking like a black dimension with a moving sky with shapes in patterns.

Lightning flashed everywhere and darkness engulfed everything.

They watched as shadows and dark creatures began crawling out of the portal.

"Welcome everyone!" yelled Mr. Dark. "Welcome to our new world!"

"Excellent brother!" said Dr. Facilier. "The gates are opened. "How long until the whole world is engulfed?"

"A few hours," said Mr. Dark. "Dawn is approaching but everyone will wake up to darkness, and soon they will all be infected by chaos and darkness."

"Excellent," said Dr. Facilier. "Enjoy your victory, while I'm off to finish something finally."

Dr. Facilier disappeared and left Mr. Dark to laugh in his victory as the entire Earth began to become the Other Side.

* * *

Scar had just landed in Washington D.C. when he saw the sky transform.

"So this is what it will look like," he said.

He began to walk up to the White House, and then stared at it.

"This is their castle," he said. "And now its mine."

He simply leaped over the fence and began to walk across the lawn.

"WHOA!" yelled voices and he saw guards immediately spring to action and point guns at him.

Scar smiled and before they could fire their guns, he roared loudly.

They both heard the roar, and suddenly the guards eyes glowed red.

He smiled and then followed him across the lawn.

He walked straight through the front doors, and immediately more men began charging at him.

He roared again and they all fell to his control.

"You are all no match for Ultimate Power," he said.

He continued to turn guards as he walked to the President's room.

Soon enough, he came bursting through the doors to his office.

The president was there, shocked to see a lion standing before him with all of his guards.

"What the hell?" he asked. "What kind of lion are you?"

"You seriously don't recognize me?" asked Scar. "Haven't you ever seen _The Lion King_?"

The president just stood fearfully.

"It doesn't matter," said Scar. "This kingdom is mine now."

He pointed at the president.

"Men get him out of here," he said. "No need to kill him, but get him out of my sight."

Despite the president's pleas, his men grabbed him and took him out of there, screaming for help.

Scar then walked up to the president's chair, and hopped on it.

"This kingdom is mine now," he said.

He then turned towards the men.

"Get those electronic things on," he said pointing to TV and camera. "The world is about to see their new king."

* * *

Pain and Panic flew out to Oregon.

With their Ultimate Power, they flew much faster.

Soon enough, they landed in a small town in Oregon.

They passed a sign that was been run down and damaged.

The only readable letters on it spelled out, Gravy Alls.

"So this is where he lies?" asked Panic.

"Ever since he was sealed up by Mickey and that brother and sister," said Pain.

"So where is he sealed exactly?" asked Panic.

"You really have to ask?" asked Pain.

He held out his arms and spun around.

"He's sealed up in this whole town," he said.

"So how do we free him?" asked Panic.

"Simple," said Pain. "If we wished for immortality and we got it, then if we wish for him to be released he will be."

"Perfect!" said Panic. "Let's go!"

They both closed their eyes and made their wish.

"I wish for the release…OF BILL CIPHER!" they yelled in their minds.

They both opened their eyes and the ground began shaking.

They looked around and watched as the ground began to light up.

A humongous symbol was made throughout the whole town on the ground.

It made different figures and in the middle was one giant eye.

Pain and Panic stepped out of the middle as suddenly light began to pour out of the giant eye.

"Oh yeah…" said a faint voice.

Pain and Panic watched as a figure appeared in the pillar of light.

"Oh yeah!" said the voice louder.

The figure then began to take the shape of a triangle.

"OH HELL YES!" the figure now yelled loudly. "AFTER ALL THESE YEARS I'M FINALLY FREEEEEE!"

The figure then slashed his arms and all the light disappeared.

It blinded Pain and Panic for a second before they could see the figure entirely.

When they could finally see, they stared at what was floating in the air before them.

It was a yellow triangle with only one eye and no mouth.

It did have black arm, hands, legs, and feet and also wore a black bow tie and had a black hat.

The figure was non other than Bill Cipher, the evil, wicked, cruel and cunning dream demon that originated from _Gravity Falls_.

Bill looked around at where he was, seeing he was finally freed.

"Oh god I'm finally free!" he cried out. "No more will I have to endure eternal sleep! I am a god of dreams after all! I DO THE DREAM HAUNTING!"

He then looked down at both Pain and Panic.

"Are you the ones who have freed me?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" said Pain. "Pain sir!"

"And Panic sir!" yelled Panic.

"At your service!" they both yelled.

Bill chuckled.

"So you two wish to serve me?" he asked.

"Yes!" said Pain. "We once served a powerful god named Hades!"

"But's in Tartarus and he's old news now!" said Panic.

"So we are two immortal demons with Ultimate Power in our veins who wish to serve a new god!" said Pain. "That being you!"

"Interesting," said Bill. "Ultimate Power you say? And immortal?"

He then looked up at the cursed sky.

"And what is happening to the world!?" he yelled.

"Our friend Mr. Dark who helped us get our power has unlocked the gates to the Other Side, and released it into the world!" said Pain.

"But there are still plenty of cities and lands for you to take over!" said Panic.

"Indeed there are," said Bill. "Come with me boys! Together we shall pick out a land…and we will rule over all!"

Pain and Panic cheered.

"So what land are you thinking of?" asked Panic.

"Depends," said Bill. "What land has the most chaos or evil?"

"I think I know a place," said Pain. "And the best part is, its heavily guarded and not even the folk who live in these lands can reach it."

"I believe its called North…Kora?" asked Panic. "Or maybe Kera?"

"Off to North K!" yelled Bill. "Follow me!"

He flew high into the sky and Pain and Panic followed.

All of them laughed, as did all the other villains as they enjoyed all of their victory that at the moment, seemed unstoppable.

* * *

 **Oh no! The gates to Other Side are opened! Scar is now king/president of the land/United States. The god is revealed to be Bill Cipher, and I think all of you know where the three are headed. Can they be stopped at all? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies! (Literally review!)**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	30. Power Awakened

All the Young Keepers were locked up inside a cage.

They knew it was the one from the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

They had been yelling for help and trying to break the locks for some time now.

All of them, except for Dylan.

He was just sitting in the corner of the cage, not saying a word.

"Hey Dylan!" yelled Francesca. "Come on! Help us out here!"

"What is there to help with?" he asked sadly. "Its all hopeless."

"Come on stop this!" yelled Jason. "This is not the Dylan we all know!"

"The Dylan you know, which FYI is me, is nothing but a loser and failure," said Dylan.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Melody. "That is not you talking!"

"Face it guys!" yelled Dylan. "We were doomed from the start! Its all my fault!"

"How…how dare you say that!" gasped Logan.

"I was never meant to be a leader!" groaned Dylan. "We should've counted on Amelia again."

"Dylan…stop this…" warned Francesca.

"Stop what?" asked Dylan. "We failed guys! The villains will rule the world! We will all suffer and soon enough they will…"

Before Dylan could say another word, Francesca slapped him hard across the face.

Silence filled the room as Dylan pressed his hand against his cheek.

"Shut up…" said Francesca. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Dylan just stared at his girlfriend.

"How dare you call yourself a failure," said Francesca. "How dare you blame yourself for all that has happened. How dare…HOW DARE YOU GIVE UP SO EASILY!"

Dylan was too shocked to reply.

Never has Francesca been this angry.

"You are Dylan Francis Whitman," said Francesca. "You are a Whitman. You are a hero. You are the successor to Walt Disney himself!"

"If I was his successor," groaned Dylan. "I could use the power I supposedly should have."

"You do have it!" yelled Francesca. "It's in you! I know it!"

"I wish I could believe that," said Dylan.

"Wait…that's it!" yelled Francesca. "Believe!"

"What?" asked Dylan.

"You need to believe in yourself!" yelled Francesca. "That's how…"

"I already know that!" yelled Dylan. "I've been told that numerous times! Believe in yourself and magic will come true! Well I do believe in myself! And its still not working!"

"Do you?" asked Francesca. "Do you believe in yourself?"

"I do!" yelled Dylan. "Or maybe…I don't know anymore!"

"Well I do know one thing," said Francesca.

"What?" sobbed Dylan.

She put both her hands on his shoulder and stared directly into his eyes and smiled.

"I believe in you," she said. "I always have believed in you, and I love you."

Dylan just stared at her as tears began to drip from his eyes.

She then brought Dylan toward her face, and then kissed his lips.

Dylan just stared into her eyes, and began to kiss her back.

He felt warmth and happiness flow through his body, and then suddenly he felt something else.

* * *

Dylan felt something hard flowing through him and then suddenly his shirt pocket began to glow.

Everyone stepped back, as well as Francesca.

Dylan reached into his pocket and pulled out the pen.

It was glowing, and he felt power flowing through his hand as he held it.

"Oh god," said Dylan. "I…I feel it! The power!"

He looked at Francesca.

"You believed in me," he said. "And I believed in myself!"

Dylan then suddenly twitched and the pen began blinking on and off.

"Oh god I can't hold it long!" he yelled.

"Quickly then!" yelled Logan. "Make something to destroy the gate or unlock it!"

Dylan thought rapidly until he suddenly thought of it.

He quickly drew on the ground what he was thinking of.

He drew his picture, and when it was done, the whole thing rose up and became real.

It was a loaded cannon, and it was ticking down.

"GET BACK!" Dylan yelled.

All the Young Keepers jumped out of the way as the cannon fired and caused a massive blast at the gate.

The gate came flying right into the wall on the other side, freeing the gang finally.

Everyone stared at the open gate and then at Dylan.

Dylan stared at the pen which was no longer glowing.

"It really worked," he said. "But I couldn't hold it long."

"You need more believing," said Jason. "Let us…"

"No time!" yelled Dylan. "We have to get out of here, and then find everyone else they locked up!"

"They could be anywhere!" yelled Melody. "Even in Disneyland!"

"Then let's hurry," said Dylan. "As the leader of this team, we will not fail!"

Everyone cheered out loudly and charged right out of the building, ready to take on whatever was out there.

* * *

 **Yes! Dylan has got his mojo back, and awakened his new one. With the help of others! Now they will find everyone and take on the villains! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies! (I swear to god do it!)**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	31. Reunion

The Young Keepers ran out into the park.

Once they did, they came to a complete stop and screamed.

They saw the sky, and the horror it had become.

The black-like dimension flowed the sky and everyone felt terrified looking at it.

"Dear god," gasped Dylan.

"So this is what earth looks like while the Other Side has been unleashed," said Jason.

"We have to find everyone," said Logan. "We need to split up and search every inch of this park first."

"That won't be necessary," said a voice. "You're not going anywhere."

Everyone was startled at what said it.

They then saw on the ground shadows coming towards everyone.

"Friends from the Other Side," gasped Francesca.

Tons of shadows appeared before everyone and rose up, smiling wickedly.

"Prepare for a fight!" yelled Dylan drawing his sword.

Everyone drew their weapons as all the shadows kept closing in.

"God I wish my power was working," said Dylan.

The shadows then rose up and prepared to strike down.

Everyone yelled, until white blinding light was seen and one by one the shadows were all killed by it.

When the light wasn't blinding anymore, everyone looked up and saw Amelia standing with her hand pointed at them.

"Stay away from my brother you bastards," she said.

"AMELIA!" cried out Dylan.

He ran at dashing speed and hugged Amelia tightly.

"Whoa little bro!" said Amelia. "Follow me quickly! We'll continue this at our hiding place. Now hurry before more shadows come!"

Dylan nodded and everyone followed Amelia without asking any further questions, like who was at the hiding place.

* * *

Amelia led everyone to a building at the entrance of the park.

She led them inside and to another door.

It then suddenly turned out to be and elevator.

Everyone went inside and it went down.

Dylan heart was beating fast, eager to see who made it.

And pretty soon, he who did.

The elevator opened up, and standing before them in a secret room that looked like another building, except underground, was every character, hero, and ex-villain that did make it.

There was Ursula, Judge Doom, Mal, Jay, Shere Kahn, Hercules, Prince Phillip, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Shan Yu, Mulan, Belle, Esmeralda, Big Hero 6, Violet, Elsa, Mattie, and King Horgarath.

But most of all, standing at the end of the room, waiting for them, was Finn and Amanda.

Tears began rushing down Dylan's eyes.

He dashed down the hall with everyone cheering for him.

Amanda and Finn burst into tears as well and held out their arms.

"MOM! DAD!" Dylan screamed.

He then rammed into them, hugging them so tightly.

"My son…" cried Amanda. "My little boy!"

"I'm don't care what's happened to the world," said Finn. "I'm just so happy your alive!"

Dylan cried and hugged his parents tighter.

Finn and Amanda then stared at the others, who were crying.

They realized it was because their parents didn't make it.

"Oh come here everyone," said Finn.

They all came running and down and joined the group hug.

Amelia stayed back and with Mattie, Mal, and Jay.

The Young Keepers smiled at them.

Dylan, having enough of the hug and let the others get hugged.

"How did you guys escape Mr. Dark?" he asked. "He said you all were captured."

"He didn't count on one character," said Mal.

"And who would that be?" asked Francesca.

"The very man, or sorcerer, who trained my Mickey," said Minnie.

"And the wizard who served me," said Horgarath.

"Wait you mean…" said Dylan.

"Me," said an old voice.

The Young Keepers stared at a dark corner, and watched a man walk out of the shadows.

He was an old man with a long beard, and he wore a blue cloak and wizard hat.

Everyone saw it was Yen Sid, the wizard from the Fantasia sequence, _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_.

"Come children," he said. "We have much to talk about, and too little time."

* * *

 **Yes! Everyone, well almost everyone, has been reunited! And we meet one last sage of Disney, Yen Sid. What can everyone do to stop Mr. Dark now that they are all together? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	32. Planning

It took not long for Dylan and the others to explain what was going on and what had happened.

They told about their adventure, encounters, Dylan's destiny which shocked everyone, even Finn who did not know about his family bloodline, and everything the villains were doing.

"It is as I feared," said Yen Sid when they were done. "You're lucky I was awoken after Walt Disney and Mickey disappeared."

"You could've appeared much earlier," said Logan.

"And when you say disappeared, you mean became Mr. Dark's," said Francesca.

"Walt Disney is still in the talisman around Mr. Dark's neck that is filled with Ultimate Power," said Yen Sid. "Right now everyone he has taken is stuck on the Other Side, and he can easily use their talisman to call them up and make them his servants."

"And now Mr. Dark is god knows where," said Dylan. "And the world is being consumed by the Other Side."

"Indeed," said Jay. "Take a look."

He turned on a TV and it showed a news report from a helicopter, being told by Scar's new minions.

The world and all people were running around in chaos.

They were being chased by shadows and tearing one another apart.

It was complete hell.

"Dear god," said Dylan. "This is terrible."

"I'm afraid so," said Yen Sid. "And at this rate, if this continues, if the world is consumed by this darkness, there will be no way to stop Mr. Dark or reverse this curse."

"How long until that happens?" asked Jason.

"A few hours, maybe even less," said Yen Sid.

"So then what's our plan?" asked Dylan. "We have no idea where Mr. Dark is or how to stop this."

"Well maybe…" said Amanda.

"What honey?" asked Finn.

"Maybe we should bring Mr. Dark to us," said Amanda.

"Well that's a good idea," said Mal. "But how?"

"Well I think we should focus on matters first like taking out his lieutenants," said Minnie.

"You mean Scar, Pain, and Panic?" asked Dylan.

"And don't forget Bill Cipher now," said Logan.

"God damn that Bill Cipher!" yelled Donald. "He was nothing but a menace and monster back in those days!"

"Was he the same as he in was in the show?" asked Melody.

"Worse!" yelled Donald.

"Alright then," said Dylan. "We have to take down Scar and Pain, Panic, and Cipher."

"Ok Scar should be easier than the new god squad," said Amelia. "He may have that roar, but he's not immortal."

"But then how to we deal with Cipher and Twinsanity?" asked Logan.

"Well I think I may have an answer," said Yen Sid. "But trust me you are not going to like it."

"What?" asked Finn. "Just tell us."

"Well here's a question," said Yen Sid. "Who unfortunately do we know who knows more about gods, and also Pain and Panic, for unfortunately he is a god and is from the same place as Pain and Panic."

Everyone gasped.

"You don't mean…" gasped Dylan.

"You can't be serious…" gasped Francesca.

"Everyone," said Yen Sid. "We have to talk to Hades."

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"Hell no!" yelled Logan. "No fucking way!"

"Even if we said yes, its impossible!" yelled Jason. "He's trapped in Tartarus in the Sarcophagus!"

"True," said Yen Sid. "But there is a way to travel to Tartarus and talk to him."

"And what makes you think he will listen and help?" asked Amelia.

"He will," said Hercules. "And you know why?"

"Why?" asked Dylan.

"You know what Hades hates more than failure and me?" asked Hercules.

"What?" asked everyone.

"Disloyalty," said Hercules. "When he finds out Pain and Panic abandoned him for another god, he will want nothing more than for them to be punished."

"Well that's good to know," said Dylan.

"I will take Hercules and Child of Light Magic with me to Tartarus," said Yen Sid.

"What?" Amanda. "Why Amelia?"

"And why Hercules too?" asked Dylan.

"Because he currently hates both of their guts the most," said Yen Sid. "He'll be too angry to ignore them."

"Well ok then," said Amelia. "I'll go."

"Are you sure?" asked Dylan. "I could go."

"No I can handle it," said Amelia. "Everyone else go to Washington D.C. and take care of Scar."

"Hey!" yelled Dylan. "I'm the leader! I give the orders!"

"Dylan!" Finn and Amanda said sternly.

Dylan groaned.

"Let's go everyone," he said. "We go to Washington D.C., and we do it before the world ends."

Everyone yelled out and headed towards the exit.

Yen Sid, Amelia, and Hercules were the only ones left.

"Come you two," said Yen Sid. "We must go to Tartarus."

Amelia and Hercules nodded and walked off with him.

Everyone headed off to save the world.

* * *

 **So the gang is headed for Washington D.C., and Amelia is headed of to Tartarus. OH JEEZ! Hades! Oh no! What will happen? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	33. Washington DC Has Fallen

As soon as everyone left the secret hideout, the magic users poofed them all to Washington D.C.

They had to be prepared for whatever lied ahead.

Yet despite that, they weren't.

They appeared right in front of the Lincoln Memorial, but also, right in the middle of chaos.

Civilians were being chased by shadows all across the city.

Several were tearing one another apart.

They had pitch-black eyes, as the Other Side was possessing them.

"Jesus," said Finn. "This is horrible."

"We have to get to the White House," said Dylan. "We need to kill Scar."

"Do we really…" Francesca began to say.

"YES!" yelled Dylan. "He must die! We are not going to let one villain live! That's the only way this will ever end!"

"I'm in on this with Dylan," said Ursula.

"Of course you are," said Elsa. "You were once a villain."

"Guys not the time!" yelled Mal. "We have a war to attend!"

"And it looks like its heading our way," said Logan.

Everyone looked out across the reflecting pool and saw tons of shadows charging right at them.

Dylan snorted and made his blade appear.

"Let's go," he said.

Everyone brought out a weapon or prepared a spell and charged.

Everyone clashed with the shadows, and surprisingly got through them fast.

The shadows had no weapons or armor to defend themselves.

They were much less tough than Dr. Facilier's friends.

"We have to get to the White House!" yelled Dylan.

"It's about 7 miles from here!" yelled Amanda.

"Then we better hurry!" yelled Jason.

Everyone continued to fight.

They fought until they got an opening and started running.

They now found themselves also running from shadows.

But they weren't running in fear like everyone else as they passed by them.

They felt horrible for the ones tearing one another apart.

But not literally tearing apart, just beating the hell out of each other like animals.

"This is terrible," said Jay.

"We all know this is not Scar's doing though," said Shere Kahn.

"Come on!" yelled Donald. "We're almost there!"

* * *

Finally, they made it to the White House.

And there there were no savages beating each other up.

It was filled with guards with red glowing eyes.

And to make matters worse, there were snipers.

"We'll never get past them," said Finn.

"Maybe I can do something," said Violet from _The Incredibles_.

"Like what?" asked Judge Doom. "I mean I could easily walk in there. I'm immortal to anything but dip."

"And lightning along with a melting crane," said Amanda.

"Since when do you make jokes?" asked Melody.

"That's my family's job," said Logan.

"It doesn't matter!" yelled Finn. "We all know Violet can turn invisible and she can take out all the guards and…"

"Actually I was thinking this," said Violet.

She stood up and held out her hands.

Suddenly, a giant purple force field enveloped everyone.

"Oh yeah I forgot!" said Judge Doom. "She can do this!"

Violet sighed happily and annoyed at the same time and then began walking.

"Just pray I can hold it long!" she yelled.

Before anyone could reply, bullets began firing at them.

The force field held all them back, but Violet was still struggling.

Francesca fired magic from her staff at snipers, and so did others who had magic or guns.

Once they got to the gate entrance, Logan used his Warhammer and smashed the entire thing down.

They continued to walk to the entrance while people kept firing.

They just continuously fired at them, not stop at all.

"This is just a cruel spell," said Mal. "They firing without a care."

"That's Scar for you," said Francesca. "A complete monster, who loves murder."

"And that's why he needs to die," said Dylan. "I'm outta here!"

Before anyone could stop him, he ran out of the force field, easily dodged every bullet fired, and burst through the front door.

"SCARRY I'M HOME!" yelled Dylan making a joke.

The only thing that hit Dylan wasn't laughter, but a bullet in the arm.

He yelled out and quickly ran behind a beam as bullets were fired.

"STILL IMPULSIVE!" yelled Finn.

Dylan was in too much pain to reply.

Everyone in the force field came to the door, when then suddenly something unexpected happened.

An armored man in holding a minigun appeared at the top of the stairs and fired.

The impact forced Violet back in order to hold back her power.

The gang outside couldn't do nothing as bullets fired from everywhere.

Dylan had to do something, or either he would die, or everyone would die.

He had no other choice but to try.

He took out his pen, and began to constantly think about believing.

"I believe in myself, I believe in myself!" he constantly said himself.

It didn't work, no matter how many times he said it to himself.

He then stared at everyone screaming for help, and had an idea.

"I believe….I believe I have the power to save everyone!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the pen glowed and he felt the power again.

"Yes!" he said to himself.

He knew exactly what to do.

He wrote down on the floor a message.

"All of the possessed guards fell fast asleep," it said.

The message then glowed, and then one by one all the guards fell asleep on the ground.

The firing stop and Dylan could finally breath and grip his arm.

Unfortunately, the magic in the pen didn't last long, so he couldn't heal himself.

But luckily Mal ran to his rescue and healed his arm.

"Don't ever do that again!" yelled Finn.

"Don't talk to your leader that way!" yelled Dylan.

"Guys we have bigger problems right now!" yelled Horgarath.

He pointed outside, and saw shadows charging at the White House.

"Go get Scar!" Amanda yelled at Dylan. "We've got this!"

Dylan nodded and ran up the stairs towards the office.

* * *

He got to the door, and kicked down the door.

It actually startled Scar who was staring out at the chaos outside.

He turned around and stared at Dylan.

"You!?" he yelled. "Impossible!"

"Surprised to see me?" asked Dylan.

"How could you have escaped?" asked Scar.

"I have friends!" yelled Dylan. "Unlike you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Scar. "I have Mr. Dark, Dr. Facilier, Pain, Panic…"

"They aren't your friends," said Dylan. "They only helped you get power unlike any kind."

"Damn right they did," said Scar. "That's true friendship!"

"That's true evil!" yelled Dylan. "So is turning people into slaves!"

"No those are more friends I've made!" said Scar.

He then grinned at Dylan.

"And now I'll turn you into one," said Scar. "And I mean a slave not a friend."

He roared loudly and it rung in Dylan's ears.

But however, it did nothing to him.

Only made Dylan's ears bleed slightly.

"What!?" yelled Scar.

"Is that what Ultimate Power was supposed to feel like?" asked Dylan smiling.

"Damn…" growled Scar. "It must be Disney that's protecting you."

But then he smiled and got on the desk.

"But I'll just kill you myself," he said. "And I'll do it showing you what Ultimate Power does feel like!"

He roared loudly and charged at Dylan.

Dylan dodged quickly and drew his sword.

He ran at Scar and slashed at him, but he was much faster due to his power.

Scar then literally ran up the wall, and bounced off lunging at Dylan.

Dylan dodged again, but he had nothing to push himself off of.

Scar landed perfectly, and then charged at Dylan again.

Dylan couldn't recover in time, which let Scar grab him in his teeth and bite into his flesh.

Dylan yelled out, and then banged on Scar's face with the end of his sword.

Scar eventually let go and Dylan grabbed his bitten side.

He still managed to stand up and angrily stare at Scar.

They both then charged at one another, and engaged in a fight so similar to the one between Simba and Scar.

If only it was slow motion as well.

They both slashed at one another constantly.

Scar was able to make himself much faster with Ultimate Power.

He smacked down on Dylan's shoulder, hurting him.

He tried to slash at his face, but Dylan dodged in time.

Dylan then held his sword up high, and slashed down on Scar's arm.

He roared out loudly, and then slashed against Dylan's face.

Dylan yelled out and then Scar threw him against the desk which fell over along with the chair.

Dylan sat up to see Scar preparing to pounce.

"You may be Walt Disney's descendant," he said. "But you are still no match for Ultimate Power!"

He then roared and jumped at Dylan.

Dylan stared fearfully, until he looked behind him and smiled.

"But you villains are still no match for accepting the truth," he said. "That you always lose, and that you're easily fooled!"

He held out his sword, and it impaled Scar as he tried to pounce down.

Scar's eyes popped open as he felt it, and roared out.

Dylan then moved his sword behind him and kicked him right off the sword.

Scar went flying off the sword, crashing through the window, and Dylan watched as Scar roared out and fell right down on the gate below.

He was impaled on the spikes on impact.

Dylan stared down as Scar struggled to stay alive and move.

"I guess it's too late for immortality?" Dylan said smiling.

"Im…possible!" groaned Scar. "I'm king…now. I have…Ultimate Power. I…I finally won! It…can't be!"

"It can and it is!" yelled Dylan. "You should've learned long ago, that no matter what kind of power you have, you villains will always lose."

Scar growled at Dylan and began to close his eyes.

"You may have…killed me…" he groaned. "But this little trick...that little blade…won't do shit…on Mr. Dark."

He made one last groan, and then closed his eyes.

Scar was dead.

And with that, Dylan could lie back and wait for someone to come heal him.

* * *

Eventually everyone came to his rescue, and he was healed.

A few minutes after Scar died, all the guards woke up and were freed from the spell.

They brought the president out of the place he was locked up in.

They thanked the heroes for their help, but unfortunately the city was still tearing itself apart, like the world was.

"How much longer until the Other Side consumes all?" asked Dylan.

"Have no idea," said Finn.

"We should start heading to wherever Bill Cipher is heading," said Prince Phillip.

"How would we know that?" asked Logan.

"We could try looking at satellites across the world," said the president.

"Get right on that," said Amanda.

Dylan stared out the window with his parents as people got right on looking for Cipher.

"I can only hope Amelia will be successful," said Dylan.

"Well I can say one thing," said the president. "This Other Side you speak of has already consumed North and South America."

"She better hurry then," said Finn.

They could only stare out and watch the world tear itself apart.

* * *

 **A big battle, and Scar is dead! One day already! Now let's hope Amelia is successful, but as we know, next chapter we see Hades again! Oh dear! Stay tuned for more!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	34. Tartarus

Yen Sid brought Amelia and Hercules to Disneyland.

They hoped Mr. Dark wasn't there and if he was, he wouldn't notice them.

They all headed right into the middle of the park, right in front of the castle.

"This is it?" asked Amelia.

"This is the entrance to Tartarus," said Yen Sid. "Now are you both ready?"

"Let's do it," said Hercules.

Amelia nodded.

Yen Sid smiled and then he held his hands down on the ground.

He whispered a spell quietly, and then suddenly a portal appeared right under their feet.

"Hold on!" yelled Yen Sid.

Before they could reply the three were sucked into the portal immediately, and only Amelia's scream was heard.

Amelia found herself falling through a vast tunnel.

It almost felt like falling to the Underworld, except here she was standing up and not entirely afraid.

And also it took much less time for them to reach the bottom.

They went through a vast wave of light, and then found themselves there.

Amelia looked around at a fiery cave-like realm with lava and screaming.

It was a living Hell.

"Tartarus," said Amelia. "I can't tell if it's worse than the Underworld."

"I've been here before," said Hercules. "So I'm know what's in store."

"And thankfully it won't take long to find Kronos' Sarcophagus," said Yen Sid.

"How?" asked Amelia. "It's a small chest and it could be anywhere in this…"

"Uh…child?" asked Hercules. "Look behind you."

Amelia turned around and almost fell back.

* * *

Sitting exactly behind her was the sarcophagus.

And it wasn't small.

It was humongous!

Bigger than the castle back in Disneyland, maybe even Disney World.

"Jesus!" yelled Amelia. "I thought it was smaller!"

"It became bigger when it came into Tartarus," said Yen Sid. "It had to be for when the titans and everyone else were sucked in."

For a few seconds they just stared at it.

"So then," said Amelia. "How do we get in, or talk to the people inside?"

"With this spell," said Yen Sid.

He spoke some foreign words, and then blasted the sarcophagus.

Immediately the spell engulfed it, and then the whole box was made see-through.

Everyone could see what was on the inside as a rectangle of fire lined the whole box.

And it was not exactly what Amelia expected.

What terrified her was seeing every Neo-Overtaker they faced off against, including the Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, the Sanderson sisters, Captain Gantu, Long John Silver, Lady Tremaine, and many more including minions.

There was also every titan that Hades unleashed, including Kronos, sitting against the walls in the box.

There was however no sign of Hades.

But the thing that surprised Amelia, was that the villains looked terrible.

They were lying on the ground barely moving.

They were sick and they were dying.

"Jesus what's happening to them?" asked Amelia.

"They're dying you brat," said that voice. "There is no food in here. These guys haven't eaten for three years."

* * *

Amelia looked up and saw him walking towards the wall.

Behind the golden see-through wall, he was still as terrifying as ever.

Hades, the lord of the Underworld and Hercules' mortal enemy stood before everyone, behind the wall.

"You savages locked us all in here," said Hades. "And you didn't even think to provide us means to survive?"

"How then have you all remained alive?" asked Amelia.

"I've been feeding these suckers bits of my blood filled with immortality," said Hades. "I need to keep them alive or else I'll be locked in here with only my father and his friends."

"Well then," said Hercules. "Perhaps we can help one another?"

Hades stared at Hercules, and then burst out laughing.

"Help you!?" he cried out. "How could we help one another."

"Yen Sid will provide you with anything you need to keep you all alive forever," said Amelia. "If you help us!"

"I will?" asked Yen Sid.

Amelia elbowed the wizard.

"Ok yes I will!" he yelled.

"So what's is the problem?" asked Hades. "What is the big deal that you had to come down here needing my help?"

"Well its just that…" Amelia started. "Pain and Panic found themselves a new master."

Hades' smiled faded immediately.

"WHATTTTTTT!?" he roared, his hair turning fiery red.

"They serve a new god now," said Hercules. "A god by the name of Bill Cipher."

"Cipher!?" yelled Hades. "They serve that psycho!?"

Amelia nodded.

"How could they have released him?" asked Hades. "And how come they, nor Scar or the Horned King made it into this box?"

"Dr. Facilier saved them," said Amelia. "And then he went and released a monster in human form by the name of Mr. Dark."

Hades was now filled up with fear, and almost fainted.

"D…D…D…DARK!?" he yelled. "He's been released!?"

He pressed his face against the wall.

"Don't tell me he…" he began to say fearfully.

"Already has Ultimate Power…" sighed Amelia.

"Dear gods," said Hades. "So that's how Pain and Panic released him."

"And you hate disloyalty don't you?" asked Hercules.

"DAMN RIGHT I DO!" yelled Hades.

"Well the bad news is we can't kill them because they made themselves immortal," said Amelia.

"Of course…" groaned Hades.

"Hades listen," said Hercules. "No one knows more about gods and Pain and Panic than you do."

"So what can we do?" asked Amelia. "How do we stop them?"

"Simple," said Hades. "For Pain and Panic, I have this."

He waved his hand and suddenly a small box appeared in it.

"My god…" gasped Hercules. "Is that…?"

"Pandora's Box," said Hades. "The very inescapable prison itself."

"That can stop Pain and Panic?" asked Amelia.

"It can lock them up for good," said Hades. "They may not be dead, but they'll be wishing they were."

"But can't some thug come along and release them?" asked Amelia.

"Not if the box is registered to only open with a certain hand," said Hades. "And that hand is mine. Once something is locked up in this, meaning Pain and Panic, they can't be released unless I open it."

"In this case you won't," said Amelia.

"Correct," said Hades.

"Okay now what about Bill Cipher?" asked Amelia.

"Simple," said Hades. "You kill him."

"What!?" yelled Amelia.

"But that's impossible!" said Hercules. "No one nor nothing can kill a god!"

"So you think," said Hades.

He waved his other hand and suddenly, a small pointy and jagged crystal appear in his hand.

Hercules gasped.

"That's not…" he said.

"It's Olympian Crystal," said Hades.

"But Zeus said it was a myth!" said Hercules.

"Well he was wrong," said Hades.

"I'm sorry what is this?" asked Amelia.

"It's called Olympian Crystal," said Hades. "It was a weapon I was creating, and it was going to be the most powerful weapon ever."

"It has the capability of killing anyone its used on," said Hercules. "But most of all, it can even kill a god."

"What!?" yelled Amelia.

"I was almost finished with it," said Hades. "Until I was then banished to the Underworld, and Zeus took the other half of the crystal."

"So if we get the other half and use it on Cipher…" said Amelia.

"Then you can kill him," said Hades.

"Well why don't we use it on Pain and Panic too?" asked Amelia.

"Because if used on a god, it takes all the power within it, so it's a one time use for gods, and then its destroyed," said Hades. "I planned to use it on Zeus to take the throne."

"Oh," said Amelia.

"So if you want both items, it will cost you our survival," said Hades.

"Yen Sid do it," said Amelia.

"What do you want me to do exactly?" asked Yen Sid.

Amelia whispered into his ear, and then he nodded.

He spoke a spell, and then blasted it at the Sarcophagus.

Almost immediately, the whole inside of the chest turned into a replica of Disneyland.

Shops and rides and even a broken down castle appeared.

All the villains who were starving got and literally charged at the food stores, not caring that this all just appeared.

Hades stayed back amazed.

"There now," said Amelia. "You have your own kingdom to rule for the rest of your life."

"And those shops have an unlimited supply of food for everyone," said Yen Sid.

"T…thank you!" gasped Hades. "And now my turn."

He held out the items, and Yen Sid whispered a spell.

They disappeared out of Hades' hands and appeared in Amelia's hands.

"Alright," said Amelia.

"You need to get the other half from Zeus," said Hades. "Pray to him and he'll hopefully appear."

"Thanks Hades," said Amelia. "See you never."

Hades just laughed wickedly and ran out into his kingdom.

* * *

The spell then wore off and all the gang could see was the box and not inside.

"Well," said Amelia. "What next?"

"We head to Washington D.C. and meet up with everyone," said Yen Sid.

"Let's go then," said Hercules.

They all held hands, and then poofed out of Tartarus.

They were one step ahead of defeating the god squad.

* * *

 **Wow! The gang had a talk with Hades, and he helped them. Now they must get the other half from Zeus. We finally will meet Hades' other brother. But will he help? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	35. Zeus

Amelia, Hercules, and Yen Sid found themselves in Washington D.C. after Yen Sid transported them out of Tartarus.

They expected to see so much chaos.

But when they got there, there was little chaos then expected.

Guards from the White House were all across the city gathering people with either regular eyes or black eyes and trying to hold them in different places.

The ones with regular eyes were being held in tents with magic users trying to keep them calm.

The black eyed ones were in cages all separately.

"Whoa!" said Amelia. "Unexpected."

"This means Scar is dead," said Yen Sid. "The heroes succeeded in their first battle."

"Well where are they now?" asked Hercules.

"Most likely in the office in the White House," said Amelia. "Let's go! I always wanted to go in the White House!"

Amelia ran off and Hercules and Yen Sid had to catch up.

Amelia was running down the hallways when she practically rammed into someone.

They both fell to the ground and groaned.

"Ow…." groaned Amelia. "Watch where you're…"

She then realized it was Mal who she bumped into.

"Amelia!" cried out Mal.

"Oh!" said Amelia. "Hey Mal!"

They both hugged each other.

"So how was Hell?" asked Mal.

"Tartarus actually," said Amelia. "And we almost have everything we need."

"What?" asked Mal. "What else do you need?"

"We need to…" Amelia began to say.

Just then someone came running down the hallway just as Yen Sid and Hercules caught up.

It was Dylan, who skidded to a stop when he saw Amelia.

"Sis!" he yelled.

"Dylan!" yelled Amelia.

He ran up and hugged her.

"You're back safe and sound!" he yelled.

"I'm okay bro," said Amelia. "And so are you."

"So you defeated Scar huh?" asked Hercules.

"Yup," said Dylan. "And we've been trying to settle down this city."

"We have the weapons to deal with the god squad," said Amelia. "But right we need…"

"We know what you need," said Dylan. "Someone is here to see you."

"What?" asked Amelia. "Who?"

Dylan giggled and grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallways, making Hercules, Yen Sid, and now Mal, have to catch up.

* * *

Dylan took Amelia straight to the office doors, which were closed.

"Are you ready for a surprise?" asked Dylan.

"Just tell me!" yelled Amelia annoyed. "We don't have time for games! The world! Remember?"

"Oh! Right!" said Dylan. "Here we go!"

The others caught up just as Dylan opened the doors.

Amelia saw the surprise, and it was actually Zeus himself, standing in the middle of the office talking to everyone there.

Amelia gasped which caught Zeus' attention.

"Oh hello there child!" he said. "You must be Amelia! Child of Light of Magic."

"Uh…Yes!" said Amelia.

Zeus then looked up and saw Hercules.

"Hello son!" he said.

"Hi father," said Hercules.

Amelia really couldn't move for some reason.

"Go on sis!" said Dylan. "This is Hades' good brother! Don't be afraid!"

Amelia giggled and little and stepped inside.

She felt the need to bow to Zeus, so she did.

"So proper," said Zeus.

Amelia just smiled.

"I am aware of what's happening to the world," said Zeus. "And that Hades gave you a piece of Olympian Crystal."

"Uh…yes!" said Amelia.

"Well I'm here to give you this," said Zeus.

He held out his hand, and the other half of the Olympian Crystal appeared.

Amelia gasped.

"Hades did forget one thing," said Zeus. "That the weapon can only be rebuilt by the hand of a god."

"Uh oh," said Amelia. "That would've been a hell of a fuck up."

"A fuck up?" asked Dylan. "It would've doomed the world!"

"Kids!" said Finn. "Would you stop with the cursing?"

"Dad not now," complained Amelia.

She stared back at Zeus.

"So I assume you need this?" she asked.

She reached into her coat and pulled out the other Olympian Crystal half.

Zeus smiled.

"Put both halves on the desk and I'll build it," said Zeus.

Amelia nodded and placed her half on the desk.

Zeus then put his half on the opposite side of Amelia's.

"Now stand back," he said.

Everyone stepped back and then he held his hand over both pieces.

Suddenly white light blasted from his hand and onto both halves.

They both glowed on impact brightly.

He did that for about a minute, until finally there was a flash of light and both halves were now whole.

* * *

Everyone walked up as Zeus picked up the weapon.

"It's...beautiful!" said Dylan.

"Amazing isn't it?" asked Zeus. "Be careful with it. It can kill me easily."

Dylan nodded and took it from him.

"I will carry it," he said. "I will use it to end that psycho god."

"And I am coming to fight with you," said Zeus.

"Whoa seriously?" asked Jason.

"Bill is a powerful opponent," said Zeus. "And I also know where he is."

"Where?" asked Logan.

"A place full of weapons of chaos and causing chaos," said Zeus. "And a place not yet hit by the Other Side."

"Where?" asked Finn.

"North Korea," said Zeus.

Everyone groaned and sighed.

"Oh great…" sighed Amanda.

"A place full of nuclear weapons and powerful destruction," said Violet.

"He'll cause Weirdmageddon again, but this time in the most destructive place ever," said Ursula.

"All before the Other Side can have it's fun," said Elsa.

"We most go," said Dylan.

"Then let's go!" yelled Zeus.

He clapped his hands and every Disney hero vanished.

Only the president, who had been in his chair the whole time, was left in the room.

He had hope that the heroes could save the world.

* * *

 **Wow! We met Zeus! And he will fight! But god dammit! North Korea! The worse place in the world! And Bill Cipher will use chaos to destroy itself! But can the heroes stop him? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	36. Battle of the Gods

With a flash of light, everyone found themselves in a huge city.

They all looked around, and then were almost hit by something big that crashed down near them and exploded.

They found it was a tank missile.

"Jesus!" yelled Logan.

And it didn't end.

Right after that missile hit, they could hear more being fired.

They knew they were in North Korea, and it was already in chaos.

"Bill Cipher is making everyone turn against one another," said Yen Sid.

"He'll make North Korea destroy itself for his own amusement," said Zeus.

"We have to find him and those boneheads," said Hercules.

"I don't think that will be much of a worry." said Finn. "Look."

He pointed out in the distance, and standing tall and huge were Pain and Panic.

They had transformed themselves into two Godzillas and they were blasting everything.

"God damn them," said Amanda.

"We split up," said Dylan. "Half of us try to handle all the chaos, while the others head with me to fight Cipher and Twinsanity."

"You got it," said Yen Sid. "Mr. Whitman take half of these guys to deal with the chaos."

Finn nodded and took Amanda, Mattie, and half of the heroes with him.

Dylan took the rest, including the Young Keepers, Amelia, and Zeus towards the Godzillas rampaging.

Amelia had the Olympian Crystal and Dylan had Pandora's Box.

They were ready to face the god squad.

* * *

They all charged through the city, dodging explosions and bullets.

Zeus was in the lead, for he was going to take on Bill Cipher first.

They ran a while, realizing that soon when they found themselves in an open area, that the soldiers weren't even attacking them.

They were all attacking on another.

"This is insane," said Francesca.

"Bill Cipher is a monster," said Jason.

"Oh I'm much more than a monster!" yelled a voice. "I'm monstrous!"

Everyone looked up and saw Bill Cipher floating above them.

"Well, well, well," he said. "If it isn't the Loser Keepers and all their followers."

"Hey!" yelled Hercules. "We're comrades not followers!"

He picked up a tank and threw it at Bill, but Bill broke himself into a thousand pieces, dodging the tank.

He then reformed himself and laughed out loud.

"You can't do shit against me demigod!" he laughed.

"Well how about me?" asked Zeus. "God vs. God! Let's go!"

Bill laughed and clapped his hands.

"Bring it on old man!" he said.

Zeus summoned a cloud and jumped onto it, lifting him into the air.

He was floating face to face with Bill as they both stared at one another.

Zeus then made the first move and threw a lightning bolt at Bill.

Bill split himself in two and dodged it.

Zeus then through two lightning bolts, but Bill held out his hands and they were shattered on impact.

"Nice try!" yelled Bill. "But now it's my turn!"

Bill held out his hands again and formed a bunch of black missiles.

He then fired them all at Zeus, who attempted to block them.

Bill proved to be much stronger than Zeus.

"You may be a god too!" he yelled. "But you're just god of the sky, while I'm a god of dreams! And according to Disney in my opinion, anything is possible in a dream!"

"You'll see just how wrong you are demon!" yelled Zeus.

"I'M NOT A DEMON!" yelled Bill.

He stopped firing and charged at Zeus with a blue fiery fist.

Zeus summoned and lightning bolt and used it as a spear and charged at Bill too.

They both collided, and created a massive explosion, and hurting them both.

* * *

Down below, everyone was watching the battle above.

"So do we just stand here?" asked Elsa.

"We wait until Zeus can damage Cipher enough that he weak enough for Amelia to use the crystal," said Dylan.

"Well in that case let us help pass time!" yelled a booming voice.

"Let us fight!" yelled another.

Then the sounds of boom footsteps were heard, as everyone knew who was coming up behind them.

They looked up at Pain and Panic in there Godzilla forms.

"You want to fight?" asked Dylan. "Come down here and fight fair!"

"Very well!" yelled Pain.

"Let us transform into more suitable forms," said Panic.

They both began to glow brightly and slowly they began to shrink down.

However, they weren't shrinking down into their own forms.

Their shape and figures were morphing and changing as they glowed.

They morphed into two hulk shaped creatures.

The gang stared at them both, and then the two roared loudly and charged.

Dylan was the first to bring out a weapon and the others soon followed.

They all charged and engaged in the fight.

They slashed swords and shot magic at the monsters, but they barely did anything.

Pain even constantly let Dylan fatally stab him.

"Go ahead!" he mocked. "Stab me as much as you want! I'm immortal!"

"Fuck you!" yelled Dylan.

"That's all?" asked Pain. "That's all you can say with a comeback?"

"No this is!" yelled Dylan.

He did a somersault and then stabbed Pain right under in his crotch.

He wailed out in pain and jumped up in down.

Dylan smiled and then looked back at the others fighting Panic.

They were all surrounding him, making him unable to move practically.

Dylan thought they were actually going to pull this off.

* * *

Zeus and Bill Cipher continued to fight, throwing explosions at one another constantly.

It was intense and everything kept booming.

Soon enough, they were both weakened.

They ended up both falling out of the sky.

Everyone ran up to them after dealing with Pain and Panic.

"AMELIA GO FOR CIPHER!" Dylan yelled.

Amelia nodded, ran past Zeus, pulled out the Olympian Crystal, and charged at Bill.

Finally, she was over him and held the crystal over her head.

"Time to die you psychopath!" she yelled.

But before she could stab down, she was stopped midair.

Bill held out his hand freezing her in time.

He laughed out loudly and began to stand up.

"You honestly think it will be that easy to kill a god like me?" he asked. "I'M BILL FUCKING CIPHER!"

Amelia could not move a muscle, and Dylan was frozen with fear.

"And your brother is going to watch you die!" yelled Bill.

He held out his hand and began forming a humongous power orb.

Dylan stared out in fear.

He was going to destroy her.

He had to do something, and he knew he needed to use his power to stop him.

He whipped out his pen and asked for believing again.

Everyone did their hardest to help him, but it wasn't working.

"It's no use!" he cried out. "You've all already made me believe! I don't feel it that special anymore!"

"Kid…" groaned Zeus. "Would it help if I believe in you?"

Dylan's eyes popped open.

"A god…believe in me?" he asked.

Just then, pure light burst from the pen.

"WHOOAAAAA!" cried out Dylan.

He felt tremendous power flowing through him.

"I think that did it!" yelled Francesca.

Immediately Dylan wrote out, "Bill Cipher was now frozen."

Immediately before Bill could hit Amelia, he was frozen in place.

"WHAT!?" he yelled. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Amelia stood up and smiled.

"Don't underestimate the author," she said. "OR HIS SISTER!"

She finally threw down the crystal and stabbed Bill in the head.

He yelled out in pain as blue flames poured from the crystal and into him.

"NOOO!" he roared out. "This…isn't…POSSIBLE!"

Pain and Panic watched in horror.

"I am…Bill Cipher…" he cried out. "I am…god of…new world…"

He glared at everyone as he was now engulfed in blue fire.

"I WILL NOT BE BEATEN…BY THE LIKES OF YOUUUUUUUUUUU!" he roared out.

He then turned entirely into blue smoke, and was reduced into nothing but a pile of ash.

Bill Cipher…was dead.

Everyone stared at where Bill Cipher was.

They then heard Pain and Panic yell out.

"YOU BASTARDS!" yelled Pain. "YOU KILLED HIM!"

"NOW WE KILL YOU!" yelled Panic.

He charged at everyone, but Dylan ran to the front and pulled out Pandora's box.

Pain and Panic saw it and tried to stop.

"Oh god!" yelled Pain

"T…T…THE…THE BOXXXXX!" Panic yelled, stuttering once more.

"Enjoy your new hell," said Dylan.

He opened the box and red light poured from it, engulfing Pain and Panic.

They yelled out, trying to run away.

But they were sucked into it anyway, disappearing once and for all.

Pain and Panic were heard yelling out in the box.

They were gone, Bill was dead, and everyone cheered out as the sounds of war slowly died.

It was all over, at least here.

* * *

 **Finally, Bill Cipher is dead and Pain and Panic are gone! But all that's left are the big ones. Can they all beat them? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	37. Resurrection

Everyone met up with one another after the chaos had ended.

Finn and Amanda hugged their children as they reunited.

"You two did it," said Finn.

"I knew you could," said Amanda.

"Of course we can," said Dylan. "We're the Author and the Child of Light Magic."

"Oh please!" yelled a faint voice. "More like the Loser Squad!"

"What was that?" asked Mattie.

"Guess who?" asked Dylan as he pulled out Pandora's Box.

Everyone could hear Pain and Panic screaming.

"L…L…L…LET US OU…OU…OUT OF HERE Y…Y…YOU STU…STUPID KIDS!" stammered Panic.

"So he's back to stammering?" asked Minnie.

"Afraid so," said Amelia.

"I'll take it," said Zeus. "I'll take it back to Olympus to keep it there forever."

"You're not staying?" asked Hercules.

"I'm afraid the Other Side has now reached Olympus," said Zeus. "I must help fight with the gods."

"Thanks for the help," said Logan.

"And thank you for believing me," said Dylan.

He handed the box to Zeus, who smiled at him, and then snapped his fingers and vanished into the sky on a lightning bolt.

"Well now that we've dealt with the minions," said Francesca. "What's next?"

"We have to save the world!" exclaimed Jason.

"How far has the Other Side gone?" Dylan asked Yen Sid.

"I'm afraid we have about two hours before the Other Side consumes the world," said Yen Sid.

"We need to stop Mr. Dark," said Elsa.

"All we need to do is kill him," said Violet. "And everything else will fall with him."

"But we don't even know where he is," said Melody. "And we don't have time to search the whole world!"

"Well…" said Amelia.

"What is it?" asked Finn.

"Perhaps if we can't find him," said Amelia. "We can bring him to us."

"What?" asked Amanda. "How?"

"Dr. Facilier!" yelled Dylan.

"What about him?" asked Ursula.

"Next to power, Mr. Dark loves his brother more than anything," said Dylan. "If we kill him, he'll come running to us in rage."

"Excellent!" said Horgarath. "But where is Facilier?"

"Disneyland," said Yen Sid. "He intends to meet up with his Friends on the Other Side there to deliver about a thousands souls for them."

"Is that what will break him free of his contract?" asked Jason.

The wizard nodded.

"Then take us there," said Dylan. "We have to stop this."

"Not only for bringing forth Mr. Dark," said Francesca. "But to save about a thousand innocent souls."

Yen Sid nodded and waved his hand.

Everyone vanished from North Korea into thin air.

* * *

One second everyone was in North Korea, the next they found themselves in the middle of Disneyland.

The sky was red and black again, instead of nighttime like back in North Korea.

"I honestly think I liked it back there," said Logan.

"We need to stop Dr. Facilier," said Francesca. "So we might have to search this whole park to find him."

"Well in that case we'll have no choice but to stop you," said a voice, that was too familiar.

Everyone gasped loudly.

That voice had not been heard, since Amelia was a little girl.

Amelia herself looked up and gasped.

"N…N…NOOO!" she cried out. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"It can't be!" cried out Amanda.

"Y…You're dead!" screamed Finn

Everyone looked up and screamed.

She stood there, with her robes still black as night, but torn in many places.

Everyone cried out as they stared at her pointy horns and red glowing eyes.

He skin was still shimmering green, even as the sky was dark.

The figure standing before them, was none other, then Maleficent herself.

"MALEFICENT!" everyone yelled.

The evil fairy from _Sleeping Beauty_ was standing there, full alive.

* * *

Everyone could not believe their eyes.

Maleficent, the evil fairy herself that Amelia killed was standing before them.

Amelia was more scared and shocked than anyone else.

"But…I killed you!" she yelled.

"Yes you did child," said Maleficent. "And the doctor was kind enough to bring me back."

"Dr. Facilier…" growled Dylan. "He did this."

"But how!?" yelled Finn.

"The Ultimate Power allows them to bring back anyone from the dead," said Logan. "It breaks the laws of magic."

"Correct child," said another voice. "But unfortunately Maleficent was not the only one he brought back!"

Everyone turned and gasped as the Evil Queen walked out of the shadows.

"Oh god not you!" yelled Amanda.

"And me too!" yelled another voice, this time annoying.

They all turned as Cruella de Vil came out.

"And look behind you too!" she said.

Everyone turned, and found themselves facing Jafar, Judge Claude Frollo, and Tia Dalma too.

Everyone stared at the villains surrounding them.

"All of them…" gasped Finn. "All the Overtakers that Amelia killed are back."

"In the flesh!" yelled Jafar.

"We still have unfinished business," said Tia Dalma.

"I'm going to make you all pay for what you did to me!" yelled Frollo. "I've had to endure the depths of Hell for several years because of you!"

"Well that's what villains like you deserve!" yelled Judge Doom.

"My, my," said Cruella. "Do my eyes that finally allow me to see life instead of fire deceive me? Or are those Overtakers I see with the heroes?"

"We've had a little change of heart," said Shere Kahn.

"Especially me!" yelled Ursula.

"You?" asked Maleficent. "I served you for years, and now you side with the heroes?"

"I should've never made you evil," said Ursula. "Now I'm forced to kill you, again."

"Actually I killed them," said Amelia.

"It doesn't matter!" yelled Dylan. "We'll kill them again! We need to stop Facilier!"

"Not on my watch," said Maleficent. "Villains! Attack!"

All six of them charged and the heroes prepared for a fight.

"I'll kill them all again," said Amelia. "I'LL DO IT FOR THE WORLD!"

* * *

 **Oh dear god! The villains that Amelia killed are back! Even Maleficent! Will it be easier or hard to defeat them again? Or will they fall? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	38. Fighting the Villains Again

Amelia made the first attack, blasting white light at everyone.

The villains were all hit, but it didn't hurt them very much.

They got hit, and then they attacked.

Maleficent, Jafar, and the Evil Queen blasted magic at them.

Yen Sid made a shield that protect everyone.

Tia Dalma suddenly threw dust on the ground, and everything began to rumble like an earthquake.

They lost their balance and Yen Sid lost the shield.

Frollo then attacked, revealing to have hellfirish powers, summoning tall red cloaked monks who breathed fire at everyone.

Everyone jumped out of the way.

Suddenly, barking was heard and Dylan saw dogs commanded by Cruella charging at them.

Shere Kahn and Pluto immediately jumped to action and attacked the dogs.

Dylan got up and summoned his sword, slicing one of the monks and killing it on impact.

Amelia and Francesca blasted other monks, making them explode into light.

Suddenly, as the light vanished, the girls saw two huge eyes in the smoke.

It turned out to be Jafar, in his giant snake form.

"Feasssssst my vengeance SSSStreet Ratsssss!" he hissed.

He thrashed at the girls, but Finn sliced at him in time, making him retreat back.

Finn was no longer afraid of snakes, so he could attack.

But his fight wasn't with Jafar, for Frollo came charging at him with a scythe instead of a sword.

"Jesus," said Finn. "What the hell are you? Death?"

"Not exactly," said Frollo. "But he turned out to be a fan of me when I met him."

"What?" asked Finn.

"I'm the evilest damned soul he had seen," said Frollo. "And he gave me some gifts."

Finn just growled at him.

"When I kill you and your daughter, I'm going to take your wife as my prize!" he said.

Finn gasped.

"I haven't had a good fuck in years, and I never got to do your wife," said Frollo.

Finn was now growling.

"She's the one I wanted back before we were killed," said Frollo. "And I'm going to enjoy doing her for all of eternity."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Finn yelled.

He kicked Frollo in the stomach and began slashing down at him, but he blocked his attacks.

"YOU…WON'T…HAVE…MY…WIFE…YOU MONSTER!" he yelled.

Amelia and Francesca stopped fighting and joined Amanda as she fought the Evil Queen.

Everyone fought a villain, while Dylan was struggling to get through.

He intended to head on and stop Dr. Facilier himself.

He finally made it out, gasping happily, until he looked up and gasped timidly.

Maleficent was standing before him, laughing happily.

"I've been waiting for this," she said. "I did really want to make your sister explode, but I would like the opportunity to fight the Author."

Dylan growled and stood up.

"You gonna fight with that scepter?" he asked. "Afraid to get your hands dirty?"

Maleficent laughed.

"Oh please," she said. "Magic is too good for you."

She held up her scepter and it transformed into a sword.

She admired it and ran her hand up and down the blade.

"I want to see you bleed," she said pointing her sword at him. "And don't worry, I've had my fill of dragon displays."

Dylan made his sword appear and pointed it at her.

"So no dragons?" he asked.

"That's what I just said, you idiot," she said.

* * *

Dylan yelled and slashed at Maleficent.

She blocked his attack and parried at him.

He ducked down and then slashed again at her.

She teleported suddenly and appeared behind him.

She slashed at him but Dylan escaped barely with a scratch on his shoulder.

He ignored it and slashed at her again and again.

She blocked them constantly, and then parried again.

She managed to stab him slightly in the chest.

It wasn't fatal, but it made Dylan fall to the group.

He could feel blood pouring down his chest, staining his clothes.

Maleficent smiled and transformed her sword back into a scepter.

She looked down at him and laughed.

"You know, I believed that you could possibly defeat me," she said. "I truly did believe in you."

Dylan could only hear the word believe.

"But I was wrong," she said. "Your as weak as the pathetic old man who gave life to me and made me evil, and in the end is now power for the Creator."

She held her scepter at Dylan who was now gripping his pen.

"Time for you…to die," she said.

The scepter was now glowing, but Dylan kept listening to what she said.

"She believes in me?" he asked. "A villain…believes in me!?"

The pen suddenly glowed, and Maleficent stepped back.

"What!?" she yelled. "Impossible!"

All the other villains stopped and looked up as well.

"He has the power?" asked Jafar.

"He can use it!?" yelled Cruella.

"Nice going Maleficent!" yelled the Evil Queen. "You had to believe in him!"

"What are you saying?" asked Tia Dalma. "You said you almost believed he could stop her too!"

"Not before Jafar did!" said the Evil Queen.

"That was before Frollo made a bet with Cruella!" said Jafar. "Thinking that he could beat Maleficent!"

"Which I said was ridiculous to bet on!" said Cruella. "Because he would kill us before I could pay him!"

"They all believed in me!?" yelled Dylan. "Oh now I'm feeling power!"

He stood up and stared at all the villains.

"With this power," he said. "I hereby send you all back to where you all belong!"

Maleficent's eyes popped open.

"What!?" she yelled. "No please! Don't!"

"I just got back!" yelled Frollo. "I won't go back again!"

He charged at Dylan with his scythe.

Dylan then wrote in the air his wish.

"All of the villains were immediately dead, and sent back to the depths of hell where they belong!" he yelled and wrote.

Immediately Frollo dropped his scythe and began burning up.

He yelled out loudly as the ground opened up beneath him.

"No! No!" he yelled. "I will not face the damnation of my own soul again! Not until I kill you!"

He tried to crawl towards Dylan, attempting to grab his scythe.

Unfortunately grabbing his scythe made him lose his grip on the ground, and was sucked into the ground.

He yelled out loudly until the ground closed up, silencing him forever.

Right after Frollo the others followed.

They all burned up and began sinking into the ground.

Eventually, the villains gave in.

"You may have beaten us, again," said Jafar. "But I swear to you, you will still not win this!"

He then disappeared into the ground.

"Mr. Dark is not a force to be reckoned with!" yelled Tia Dalma. "You will feel his wrath soon enough!"

She followed Jafar's fate right after.

"I still never got a Dalmatian coat!" cried out Cruella. "Just like you will never save the world!"

The devil of London vanished before everyone.

"The fire down below is going to ruin my beauty again!" screamed the Evil Queen. "I'll make sure you pay for this!"

She screamed out and was gone in a second.

Maleficent however was moving slowly.

Dylan and everyone just watched her.

"It isn't fair," she said. "Why do heroes keep winning?"

Because that old man you spoke of made it that way," said Dylan. "He made it so every villain loses."

"But its unfair!" yelled Maleficent. "Why can't we win!?"

"Maybe you should've tried being good," said Dylan. "Just like your master over there did."

Maleficent stared at Ursula, and then at Dylan.

"Good is for the weak," she said. "Evil equals power!"

She was thigh-deep in the hole now.

"So why can't power win!?" she yelled.

"Because it was written that way," said Dylan. "And I will write it that way too."

Maleficent glared at him.

"I am the new Author," he said. "And I will make sure villains always get what they deserve."

Maleficent then stopped glaring, and smiled.

"If its your destiny then, tell me," she said. "Why can't you unlock your power on your own?"

Dylan stopped smiling.

"You'll never truly be the author, a hero, or anything," said Maleficent. "Not until, you truly believe in yourself!"

She laughed out loud as she sunk into the ground and disappeared forever.

The villains were finally all dead again.

* * *

Dylan stared at where Maleficent was.

He then felt the hands of both Francesca and Amelia on his shoulders.

"Are you ok?" asked Francesca.

"Maleficent is right," said Dylan. "I need to figure out who I really am!"

Suddenly the sounds of wailing were heard.

They saw Other Side shadowmen charging at them.

"Well can you do it later!?" asked Logan.

"Go stop Facilier!" yelled Finn. "We've got this!"

Dylan nodded and took the Young Keepers and Amelia with him.

They had to stop the Shadowman once and for all.

It was the only way to bring forth Mr. Dark.

* * *

 **It may have been a short comeback for the villains, but we got to a return and fight. They're gone, and they need to stop Dr. Facilier. But can they? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	39. Facilier's Fall

The Young Keepers ran through the park, trying to search for Dr. Facilier.

They had to find him before he could sacrifice a bunch of innocent souls.

The only problem was that he could be anywhere in this entire park.

"Where could he possibly be?" cried Dylan. "We need to find him!"

Suddenly, ever saw a flash of light in the distance.

"It's coming from where the Carousel is!" said Amelia.

"God dammit! Of course he's there!" complained Jason. "That's where the Other Side is coming from!"

"Come on!" yelled Francesca. "Let's go!"

Everyone ran towards the Carousel to stop the wicked man there.

They finally got there and hid in the bushes.

They saw Dr. Facilier standing there in front of to beaming portal coming from where the Carousel is.

And floating in front of the beam where the demonic heads he called his Friends on the Other Side.

Everyone saw a glowing crystal in his hand.

And they could hear shouting from it.

"Oh god," said Melody. "The thousands of people are in there."

"We have to get that crystal and kill him!" yelled Logan.

"How?" asked Francesca. "He has Ultimate Power, and tons of friends on the Other Side!"

"We can't even sneak up on him!" said Jason.

"You're right about that," said Dr. Facilier suddenly.

Everyone gasped, suddenly finding Dr. Facilier's shadow standing over them.

It pushed them out into the open and up to the feet of the Shadowman himself.

He looked down and smiled at them.

"Relax though," he said. "I don't want a bloody fight, at least not with everyone."

"What?" asked Dylan.

"I want a fight, just between you and your sister," said Dr. Facilier. "The Child of Light Magic and the New Author against me, the Shadowman."

Dylan and Amelia looked at him and then at one another.

"Fine then," said Dylan.

"And to make sure your friends can't help," said Dr. Facilier. "They'll be dealing with my friends!"

Suddenly four shadows passed right under Dylan and Amelia's feet and appeared right in front of the other Young Keepers.

They immediately engaged in their own fights with them.

Dylan and Amelia focused on Facilier, who prepared for battle by make the ball on his scepter glow.

Amelia and Dylan could both see Facilier put his talisman in his pocket.

"That has to be it," said Dylan. "We destroy that, and just like in the movie he will be dragged to the Other Side."

"I'm ready," said Amelia making her hands glow. "Ready to end this for good."

Dylan nodded and made his sword appear.

Dr. Facilier laughed.

"That sword and magic tricks won't do shit against me!" he laughed. "You're only hope against Ultimate Power, is your own Ultimate Power."

Dylan frowned.

"Well because I can't fully use it," he said. "I'll have to kill you with this blade."

Dr. Facilier smiled and pointed his staff at the two.

"Come and get me short stack!" he yelled.

* * *

Dylan charged with his sword held high.

Facilier prepared to blast but Amelia shot her light towards the ground, shining bright.

Facilier couldn't see because of it, which allowed Dylan to easily get to him.

He was about to strike Facilier, but suddenly was held back.

He saw his own shadow being grabbed by Facilier's.

The doctor began laughing.

"Hey that's cheating you fuckhead!" yelled Dylan.

The doctor just laughed as he blasted a purple magic beam at Dylan, sending him flying back into Amelia.

They both collided and the light subsided.

They both sat up as Dr. Facilier began summoning shadows to attack them.

Amelia immediately began blasting them one by one.

Dylan began running through slicing them as well.

He tried to attack Facilier head on again, thinking he was distracted, but once again was blasted back.

He angrily got up and was about to run again when Amelia stopped him.

"You can't fight him like that!" she yelled,

"Well then what the fuck do I do?" he asked.

"I'll fight him long him for you to find the inner magic in you and you use the pen to get the Talisman," said Amelia.

"I can't!" yelled Dylan. "I can't do it without other people's help!"

"Figure it out!" yelled Amelia. "We only have one chance!"

As another blast hit Dylan while they were both distracted, he had enough.

"Okay let's do it!" he growled.

Amelia nodded and stood facing Facilier.

"It's just you and me!" she yelled.

"You know something?" asked Facilier. "You are truly becoming a pain in my ass."

They both yelled and blasted magic at one another.

It was bright and powerful, and Dylan could feel it.

It was hard for him to focus on finding his inner magic.

He tried so hard, but nothing was happening as he held his pen.

He could think of nothing else but magic and power and his friends and the desire to save the world.

But alas nothing was working.

"I can't do it!" yelled Dylan. "I can't find the magic in me anymore!"

"Come on little brother!" yelled Amelia. "I believe in you! I always have! I love you! You're cute! You're funny! And I think you possess the ability to send this motherfucker back where he belongs!"

With all of that, Dylan felt the power rushing through him.

"Oh my god," he said to himself. "Amelia never told me she believed in me. It worked this time!"

He quickly wrote on the ground, "Dr. Facilier's Talisman appeared in the Author's hand."

With that, the Talisman appeared in Dylan's hand.

Amelia saw it and let herself get beaten by Facilier.

She was blasted and fell on the ground.

Dr. Facilier smiled and walked up to her.

"Still weak," he said. "Face it girl. You just can't beat me."

Amelia looked at him, and then smiled.

"No I can't," she said. "But he can!"

She pointed at Dylan who was holding the Talisman.

Dr. Facilier gasped and reached into his coat pocket, realizing it was gone.

"Bye bye Shadowman," he said. "FOR GOOD!"

He threw the Talisman on the ground and smashed it into a million pieces.

"No!" cried out Facilier. "NO! NO! NO!"

Everyone watched as the thousands of souls he captured were released and flew out of Disneyland.

Right after that all bright lights of color and magic began floating around.

"No this can't be!" he yelled out. "I can't pay my debt!"

"And now you have to take it up with them," said Dylan.

Dr. Facilier gulped and turned around.

His friends on the Other Side were now glaring at him.

"No please wait!" he yelled out.

"Are you ready!?" they yelled out.

"No I'm not!" yelled Dr. Facilier. "Listen please! I just need a little time!"

The big head began opening his huge mouth.

"No I can pay you back!" he yelled. "I can…can…"

He then began crying out loudly.

"It's not fair!" he yelled. "You can't do this to me! You have any idea who I am!?"

Voodoo dolls began crawling around and beating on drums.

Heads began chanting constantly.

"I'm Dr. Facilier! Brother of the King of the Other Side!" yelled Dr. Facilier. "And I just got my Ultimate Power!"

Lightning flashed and then a hand began to emerge from inside the head's mouth.

"I just need more time!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the hand grabbed Dr. Facilier's shadow and began dragging him towards the mouth.

"No please!" he yelled. "Just more time! I'll pay you all back! I promise!"

It was no use.

Dr. Facilier was immediately dragged right into the mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled out as he disappeared inside, taking all his voodoo and shadows with him.

The mouth then closed and the heads disappeared into the pillar.

There was a burst of light, and everything was gone.

All that remained, was the evil pillar bringing the Other Side into the world.

Dr. Facilier was gone.

He was dead.

* * *

Dylan stared at the where Dr. Facilier, and suddenly burst into cheers.

"We did it! We did it! Oh yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" he cheered.

"Wow that's a change," said Logan.

"We did it guys," said Dylan. "We've defeated Dr. Facilier. And now we will get Mr. Dark."

"Come on then," said Amelia. "Let's meet up with everyone else."

Dylan nodded and everyone ran away from the horrible pillar.

They were one step away from saving the world.

* * *

 **Dr. Facilier is finally dead! And now Mr. Dark is left! What will happen? How will they lure him? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **But on the other hand, Happy Halloween!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	40. Enraging Mr Dark

The Young Keepers ran through the park until they met up with the others.

There were no more shadows attacking them.

"They all must've died when Dr. Facilier did," said Amelia.

Finn saw the children running and yelled out to everyone.

They were greeted with hugs.

"So you really did it," said Hercules. "You beat Dr. Facilier."

"We sure did," said Dylan. "It's almost over."

"Well I hate to be a bringer of bad news," said Yen Sid. "But I'm afraid I have some."

"Just spill it out," said Logan.

"This world is only one hour away from being consumed by the Other Side for all of eternity," said Yen Sid.

"Then we all know what must happen," said Ursula.

"Correct," said Francesca. "We must defeat Mr. Dark."

"If he dies, so will Ultimate Power," said Yen Sid. "And so will everything he has done, including the opening of the Other Side."

"Indeed it will!" said a voice suddenly. "But do you honestly think I'll let that happen?"

* * *

Everyone gasped and looked around.

They saw no one.

"The ground!" yelled Minnie suddenly.

Everyone looked down and saw shadows on the ground moving around and suddenly forming a face.

Mr. Dark's face.

"You little fuckers," said Mr. Dark. "You fiends! You pathetic pieces of trash! You killed my brother!"

"Uh…uh…" stammered Dylan. "Uh…right! We did!"

He stepped up and tried to sound proud.

"We killed your brother!" he exclaimed. "And now we're going to kill you!"

"I'm afraid there is no we," said Mr. Dark.

"What?" asked Dylan.

"You all didn't kill Facilier," said Mr. Dark. "You did."

A shadowy finger was pointing at Dylan.

"You killed my brother," said Mr. Dark. "And that's why I'm coming for you, and you first. Not just because you're the one who can stop me, but because you're nothing but a worthless maggot who deserves to die!"

"I deserve to die!?" exclaimed Dylan. "You're nothing but a monster! A vile creature who thinks he can take and destroy whatever he wants! This world doesn't belong to you! And it will fall to the control of a pathetic, cruel, heartless, weak…"

"WEAK!?" roared Mr. Dark suddenly.

That made Dylan fall on the ground as it shook.

"YOU DARE CALL ME WEAK!?" Mr. Dark roared. "OH YOU BETTER BE PREPARED TO BE DESTROYED WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! NOT KILLED! BUT DESTROYED!"

Dylan just stared at him with fear.

"I will see all of you very soon," said Mr. Dark. "I'm coming for everyone."

The face then disappeared and all the shadows returned to where they were originally.

* * *

Dylan was just staring in fear.

"Uh…child?" Goofy suddenly asked.

"Yeah?" asked Dylan.

"I think you just pissed him off!" yelled Donald.

"Wasn't that the plan?" asked Dylan. "Get him to come after us?"

"Yes Dylan," said Amanda. "But not with everything he's got! He intends to destroy us!"

"We best get out of this park before he arrives," said Yen Sid. "Disneyland has faced enough destruction already."

"So where do we go then?" asked Jason.

"Disney World," said Minnie. "The only other place."

"We must plan there for Mr. Dark's attack," said Elsa.

"Are you sure that's the safest place?" asked Finn.

"It's not about safety," said Yen Sid. "This park was already destroyed twice. A third time could completely destroy magic, and immediately release the Other Side."

"Oh…" said Finn. "Sorry I asked."

"Come on everyone," said Yen Sid. "Let's get out of here."

He snapped his fingers and everyone vanished.

Disneyland was left with just the Other Side pouring out of the ground, and Mr. Dark rampaging to wherever the heroes were.

* * *

 **Yes, I know this was a short chapter. But now we know for once that the final battle will be in Disney World. A little change of scenery. But Mr. Dark is so not happy. How will the heroes find a way to either beat or kill him? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	41. The Plan

Everyone was gathered in Escher's Keep once they got to Disney World.

Heroes were trying to salvage enough armies they could find hiding in the parks, but there was little success.

Everyone else was trying to figure out how they were going to stop Mr. Dark, for this was going to be the last stand.

Mr. Dark would be showing no mercy, and the heroes had to win this fight.

They needed a plan.

They needed a good plan, and they needed it now.

And now they were all standing around the table drawing out different possible plans.

The Young Keepers were resting up, for they had done too much battling.

But they were still thinking.

They listened to the babble of all the grownups and characters.

"Booby traps will not work!" yelled Donald. "Mr. Dark can easily see anything!"

"Well a rocket launcher won't do anything either!" yelled Mal.

"Neither will a cage!" yelled Finn. "Apparently nothing manmade or magic made can trap that monster!"

Suddenly Dylan had an idea.

He got up and ran to everyone.

"It doesn't have to be manmade!" he yelled.

Everyone stopped arguing and turned towards him.

"What?" asked Amanda.

Dylan whipped out his pen.

"This is neither magic or manmade," said Dylan. "Its more. I bet I could create something that can easily lock him away."

"You think it will be that simple?" asked Mattie.

"This pen was created by Walt Disney," said Dylan. "And I already have an idea of what to create."

"Could this work?" Finn asked Yen Sid.

"I have no idea," said Yen Sid. "But its better than the other plans we've thought of."

Dylan smiled and got out a piece of paper.

"Alright everyone," he said putting his pen to the paper. "Help me believe."

Everyone began chanting that they believe in Dylan.

And then the unexpected.

The power suddenly began flowing through Dylan the minute everyone said they believed.

"Jesus!" yelled Dylan.

"Whoa!" said Francesca. "Where did that come from?"

"Maybe from the people who haven't told Dylan they believe in him," said Logan. "All of them. We've already believed."

Dylan immediately began drawing on the paper.

It took about a minute, until he was finished and the power disappeared.

"I'm afraid as of right now, that is the last time I can use that power," said Dylan. "Everyone close to me has said they believe in me."

"You must find it in you child," said Yen Sid.

"Yeah later," said Dylan. "So look here everyone."

Everyone looked at what Dylan drew and made real.

It was a talisman, just like the ones Mr. Dark and Dr. Facilier used.

"One of those things?" asked Amelia. "Won't that just do whatever Dark's or Facilier's did?"

"Not this one," said Dylan. "This one I created to do something else."

"What?" asked Elsa.

"This talisman, once used, will send the victim, and in this case Mr. Dark, on a one-way ticket back to the Other Side!" exclaimed Dylan.

"Whoa seriously?" asked Jason.

"Mr. Dark will be sent back to his hellhole he calls home," said Dylan. "And didn't Yen Sid say wherever Mr. Dark goes, his work follows?"

Everyone turned towards the wizard.

"That was the theory," said Yen Sid.

"If Mr. Dark goes back," said Finn. "The Other Side follows hopefully."

"Well I think we have our plan!" exclaimed Francesca.

"Not quite," said Ursula. "Its not going to be that simple!"

"How so?" asked Dylan. "All I have to do is sneak up on Mr. Dark, prick his finger with the talisman, and then goodbye devil!"

"How will you sneak up?" asked Minnie. "He is utterly powerful, and not mention he will most likely be using every single one of his minions he captured with his talismans."

"Whatever they see, he will see," said Judge Doom.

"Then we distract him," said Finn. "We all attack from different angles at each minion. Mr. Dark won't be able to focus properly, leaving Dylan the chance to sneak up and end this."

"Alrighty then," said Amanda. "I think we have a plan."

"Are we sure?" asked Logan. "Anything we could've left out?"

"We don't have time," said Yen Sid. "I sense Mr. Dark closing in. He'll be here soon."

"Everyone get ready for war," said Dylan. "This is going to be our final battle, and you can be goddamn sure we will win it!"

Everyone cheered out loudly.

Dylan gripped the talisman in his hand.

"Time to finish this Dark," he said.

* * *

 **They have a plan, and Mr. Dark is coming. This will be war, but will it be the true final battle? Will this plan work? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies.**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	42. The War of Disney

Dylan stood at the entrance to Disney World.

He had the talisman he was going to use o Mr. Dark tucked in his pocket.

Everyone was hiding in the park, waiting for war to begin.

All they needed was Mr. Dark.

So he was just waiting for him to come.

And soon enough he saw him.

Walking across the lake, he saw Mr. Dark coming towards the park.

He felt fear filling him up, but he tried to fight it.

He watched as Mr. Dark got onto the land and walked towards him.

Once he was at a reasonable distance, he stopped.

They both just stared at one another.

Mr. Dark then broke the silence.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a while boy," he said. "Now I am finally going to kill you and everyone else you love. Trust me boy, no one will be spared."

"Oh you want to talk about sparing?" asked Dylan. "How about you spare me the chit-chat?"

Mr. Dark smirked and pointed his scepter at Dylan.

"I'm going to kill you and take all your magic," he said. "And then I'm going to…"

"Chit-chat!" interrupted Dylan.

Mr. Dark stopped for a second.

"Gonna…" he began to say.

"Chitty chitty chat chat! Chitty chitty chat chat! Blah! Blah! Blah!" Dylan interrupted again by chanting.

Mr. Dark was getting annoyed.

Dylan was then silent.

Mr. Dark opened his mouth.

"CHIT-CHAT!" yelled Dylan.

Now he was angry.

"Little twerp," he growled.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his talismans.

"Ah!" said Dylan quietly. "Just as we predicted."

Mr. Dark looked at the talisman and whispered to it.

"Round everyone up," he said. "Get the boy and anyone who dares to challenge us."

He then threw the talisman in the air and Dylan began to run into the park.

Mr. Dark hit the talisman with his scepter like a baseball bat, sending it into the park.

He then proceeded to take every one of his talismans except for Walt Disney's and hit then into the park, activating them.

Dylan could see red balls of light coming towards him like catapults.

He then stopped and turned to see all the characters stand before him one by one.

The first people to come were Gaston, Prince John, Charlie, Carlos, and Evie, all making poses as they hit the ground.

He gasped as he saw them, black with red glowing eyes.

The next wave had Shenzi, Bonzai, and Ed, along with Madame Leota, Anastasia and Drizella, Jess, and Tim, doing the same thing.

He gasped at the sight of Jess and Tim.

Then came the Big Bad Wolf, Si and Am, Jack Sparrow, Rapunzel, Ariel, King Triton, Charlene and Willa.

He gasped again at the captured Keepers, and also seeing the good characters now evil.

Then next came Maybeck, and then Philby came right after, and finally, Mickey came crashing down in front of everyone.

Dylan just stared in horror at everyone, but he could see them twitching a little, knowing they were under Dark's control but had small freedom.

"Oh god it's all true," he gasped. "All of you, everyone single one have been turned evil, and black!"

He could suddenly see Maybeck glaring at him when he said black.

"Sorry…" he said.

Mr. Dark was now in control of everyone character, as he could see what they all saw.

And then were all staring at Dylan.

He held out his hands and commanded.

"Get him!" he yelled.

Everyone began raising hands and weapons, and all began charging at Dylan.

He quickly took off and ran into the park with everyone following him.

Mr. Dark began walking into the park, watching everyone chase him.

* * *

Dylan panted as everyone was chasing him.

He heard a yell as he saw Rapunzel swing from her hair above him and then come crashing down towards him.

Dylan slid on the ground dodged every attack from her hair.

Eventually he got a hold of it and pulled it as hard as he could while running.

Rapunzel ended up getting tied up with her own hair.

"Sorry Rapunzel!" Dylan yelled as he continued running.

He dashed off right towards Tomorrowland just as they all planned.

As soon as he got on the bridge he yelled, "NOW!"

Ariel and Triton were about to attack when Ursula rose right out of the water and grabbed them both with her tentacles.

She then made them smash together.

Mr. Dark flinched but then chuckled.

"Seriously?" he said. "Is that all they've got?"

Dylan then ran at the space station and gave another signal.

Judge Doom appeared and fired fireworks at everyone.

Madame Leota put up a shield and blocked them, but then Hercules and Prince Phillip snuck up behind and attacked with homemade bombs.

Everyone was thrown to different areas of Tomorrowland, and Mr. Dark flinched again.

Mal and Jay came in then and tackled Evie and Carlos.

They engaged in fights while Hercules and Phillip dealt with Leota.

The others continued to chase Dylan towards Fantasyland, where the next attack awaited.

Dylan stood right in the middle and waited for everyone to charge.

When they did, Dylan gave another signal.

Explosions began blasting all around the minions.

Yen Sid was doing all of it.

Now with everyone caught off guard, every single hero appeared out of hiding and attacked.

It was now war.

* * *

Mr. Dark attempted to find Dylan, but all his minions were getting attacked.

He could barely see through their eyes.

Dylan was able to maneuver himself to his next place.

He watched as Finn and Amanda fought with Mattie against their own friends.

The possessed Keepers put up a fight, but they all stood their ground.

Finn punched Philby in the face and kicked Maybeck.

"Sorry!" he cried out.

Amanda blasted her own sister and the girls into the bushes.

"Sorry!" she also yelled.

Everyone got up and continued to fight.

The heroes engaged in fighting again.

"Go family!" yelled Dylan.

Shere Khan and Pluto fought against all the animals.

They were tough, but the heroes were tougher.

Pluto easily scared Si and Am away, leaving him to deal with the Big Bad Wolf.

Shere Khan fought the hyenas ferociously.

Dylan smiled and continued on, summoning his sword to fight with the Young Keepers fighting Jack Sparrow and Prince John.

"How you doing?" Dylan yelled out excitedly.

"Never better!" yelled Logan.

"Stupendous!" yelled Jason.

"I hate hurting our friends!" cried Melody.

"Do it for the world!" yelled Dylan.

They all cheered and Dylan slashed at Sparrow hard, making him lose his grip.

He jumped off his face before moving on, making Mr. Dark feel pain.

He was getting really frustrated.

Dylan was heading towards the back of the castle, where Yen Sid was going to help him get to Mr. Dark.

He watched Shan Yu fight Gaston.

He saw to his amusement, Amelia holding Charlie on the ground while bending his arm like a chicken wing.

Every hero was engaged in a fight and he believed everything was going well.

But then suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him.

He turned and saw Mickey running right at him.

"Oh no!" he yelled. "Mickey Mouse!"

He ran to a tree and saw Mickey still running.

"I can't hit Mickey Mouse!" he yelled.

But as Mickey was about to attack, from in the bushes a frying pan appeared and hit Mickey in the face, making him fly back.

"But I can!" yelled that loud voice.

Dylan stepped back as Donald appeared from the bushes, along with Goofy who was a wearing huge homemade armor that Donald was attached to.

"A-hyuck! And so can I!" said Goofy.

Donald pulled a string and the armor sprouted wings and spikes.

"Double-friend defense!" they both yelled.

Mickey got up and posed and they engaged in a fight.

"Alright go you two!" yelled Dylan.

Donald and Goofy fought Mickey, who however was gaining the upper hand.

The two blocked attacks from the mouse with pans and their armor.

They attacked Mickey rapidly who kept dodging.

"We need a shot!" yelled Donald.

"I'll give you one!" yelled Goofy.

Goofy suddenly started spinning on one foot rapidly.

Mickey couldn't keep up with where the front was.

Then suddenly, Donald hit Mickey across the face again, sending him into a wall.

And then before Mickey could attack again, Daisy and Minnie appeared from behind and held him down.

"It's over Mickey!" yelled Daisy.

"Please stop this!" yelled Minnie.

Mickey couldn't reply because he was under Dark's control.

All he could was struggled while his face was pushed into the ground, making Dark see only dark through his eyes.

He was now extremely pissed.

* * *

Dylan ran to the back of the castle where Horgarath was waiting for him.

"Come child quick!" he yelled. "I'll hoist you up!"

Dylan nodded and grabbed onto a rope.

Horgarath then began pulling and Dylan was pulled right up to one of the towers on the castle.

Yen Sid was waiting for him there.

Dylan knew where he was.

This was where the Tinkerbell cast member would ride on a zip line into Tomorrowland during night shows.

But the zip line this time was pointed towards the entrance of the park.

Right over Mr. Dark who was in the main square.

He was on the ground and yelling out, for he was practically blinded everywhere.

"Good thing he's distracted," said Dylan. "Or we could never move the zip line."

"Are you ready child?" asked Yen Sid.

Dylan's plan was to zip line across the park till he was over Mr. Dark.

He would sneak attack him, grab his finger, bite it with the Talisman, and send him and the Other Side he brought here back to where he came from.

Dylan grabbed the metal bar on the zip line Yen Sid put there.

Usually there were harnesses, but that would slow Dylan down and maybe make too much noise.

"As always," said Dylan.

"Don't let go!" yelled Yen Sid as he pushed Dylan.

Dylan went riding down the zip line seeing Mr. Dark in the distance.

He grabbed the talisman out of his pocket so he was ready.

So enough, he was at his distance.

He took a deep breath and yelled as he let go.

Mr. Dark looked up and gasped as Dylan was diving at him.

Dylan landed with perfect form, did a somersault, and then grabbed Mr. Dark's finger as he was standing up.

He quickly whipped out his talisman as Mr. Dark's eyes popped open.

They both just stared at one another for a moment.

"Can't say I'm sorry bud," said Dylan. "But it's time to send you back home!"

He then bit down with the talisman on Mr. Dark's finger and yelled, "Skadoosh!"

The finger was pricked and began to bleed a little and Mr. Dark just stared.

Dylan smiled proudly and waited.

But after a few seconds, he noticed nothing was happening and frowned.

"What the?" he said.

He stared at the talisman and then at Mr. Dark.

"But it should've worked!" he yelled.

"Maybe try a different finger?" asked Mr. Dark.

"Oh right!" said Dylan.

He took Dark's middle finger and pricked it.

"Ka-chow!" he yelled that time.

But once again, nothing happened.

Now frustrated, he began to prick all the fingers.

"Ka-slice!" he yelled as he pricked his ring finger.

Nothing.

"Wazzam!" he yelled when he did the pinkie.

Nothing.

"God dammit why!?" he cried when he did the thumb.

"Oh god wait!" yelled Mr. Dark. "I think…its working!"

He started cackling and gagging and yelling out in pain.

"It's…working…" he gagged.

"R…really?" asked Dylan smiling.

Mr. Dark suddenly when from hacking to laughing evilly, which made Dylan frown.

"No child. It's not working," he said.

Dylan gasped staring at the talisman.

"This was all a great plan child," said Mr. Dark. "Distracting me with my minions so you could sneak attack me. But unfortunately you failed to learn one thing."

He pointed at the talisman.

"These things, well they only work on mortals," he said.

He then got right up in Dylan's ear.

"And I child, am a demon," he said.

Dylan gasped and stepped back.

Mr. Dark then held out his hands and then glowed.

Immediately every minion began disappearing and return back to Mr. Dark.

Dylan watched as then were absorbed into his hands and became talismans again.

When they were all returned, Mr. Dark stood ferociously over Dylan who cowered in fear.

"I told you, you stupid brat," he said. "Only the power of the author can defeat me, and you can't control it."

Dylan just stammered.

"And now, you're going to pay for what you did to my brother," said Mr. Dark.

He took his hands which glowed red and black and lifted Dylan into the air with a wave of energy.

Dylan yelled out in fear and was slammed into the ground repeatedly.

Mr. Dark then just yelled him in the air and shocked him with darkness.

He yelled out in pain while still holding the talisman.

Mr. Dark then blasted him across the park and he landed right on the stage in front of the castle.

* * *

Dylan lied on the ground badly hurt.

Everyone came running out from backstage and up to Dylan.

"Dylan!" yelled Francesca.

"Son!" yelled Finn.

Everyone ran up while Goofy and Donald disposed of their armor.

Dylan struggled to stand up while everyone ran up.

"Stop!" he yelled. "Don't come closer!"

Everyone stopped.

"Dylan what happened?" asked Amelia.

"Why didn't it work?" asked Logan.

"I…I was wrong," groaned Dylan. "Dark's not mortal! These only work on mortals!"

He held out his talisman.

"You're all in danger!" he yelled. "Run! RUN NOW! GO!"

But before anyone could reply, Dark landed right on the stage and scared everyone.

Dylan back up as he walked up.

"Run?" asked Dark. "Where will they run to? Even if they escape me, they can't escape the Other Side."

Dylan just stared up and everyone stood frozen in fear.

Mr. Dark grabbed the talisman around his neck and stared at it.

Dylan saw that it was the one with Walt Disney on it.

The one holding Ultimate Power.

"Look here Walt," he said.

He showed the talisman to Dylan as if the talisman had eyes.

"This is the boy you chose to defeat me," he said. "Pathetic am I right?"

Dylan growled.

"Fuck you!" he yelled.

Dark chuckled and released the chain letting in hang on his neck.

"I will have his magic," he said.

He then stared at everyone behind him.

"And then…EVERYONE ELSE!" he roared.

He whipped his hand and a magic whip appeared.

It dragged across the ground, around everyone, making them scared and afraid to run.

Dylan cried out as he saw everyone cowering in fear.

Little Melody was clinging onto Finn who hugged her tight.

She was always the fearful one.

Everyone was struggling to stand up to Dark, but they were all too afraid.

Even Yen Sid.

Dylan groaned sadly, knowing he about to fail.

Mr. Dark chuckled and stared down at Dylan.

"And you…" he said. "You actually thought you send me back to the Other Side?"

Dylan sighed at the word Other Side.

"You are just a kid, and a stupid mortal," said Mr. Dark.

Dylan then gasped at the word mortal.

"It only works…on mortals!" he whispered.

He stared at the talisman, then at everyone, and then nodded.

Dylan began to stand up.

"You're right Darky," said Dylan. "I can't send you there."

Mr. Dark just stared.

Dylan then turned around, and smiled.

"But I can take you there," he said.

Dylan gasped and pointed at the sky.

"OMG! What's that!?" he yelled.

Everyone including Dark looked up.

Dylan suddenly slipped around and jumped right onto Dark's shoulders.

"Oldest trick in the book!" he laughed.

He wrapped his hands around Mr. Dark and took out the talisman and held it at his own finger.

"Dylan!" yelled Francesca.

"Son!" yelled Amanda and Finn.

Dylan looked at everyone and winked.

"I love you all," he said.

He then pricked his own finger and yelled, "Skadoosh!"

Immediately after pricking himself, light began to pour form the talisman.

"NO!" yelled the Young Keepers.

"DYLAN!" yelled his family.

The talisman broke and swirls of light began spinning around Dylan and Mr. Dark.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Mr. Dark.

The light consumed both of them as everyone charged at them.

But it was too late.

The light subsided and on the ground were stars shaped like Mickey Mouse's head was on the ground.

* * *

Everyone just stared.

"Wh…where's Dylan?" asked Amelia.

"He's gone," said Yen Sid. "He took Mr. Dark away. Back to the Other Side."

Finn then looked up in the sky.

The Other Side was still there.

"But he didn't take the Other Side!" he said. "You said…"

"It was a theory," said Yen Sid. "Not a definite."

He then closed his eyes, and then sighed.

"And we only have about 10 minutes before the Other Side consumes the world," he said.

"Then its up to Dylan," said Francesca. "He must kill Mr. Dark and end all this."

He looked at the stars and sighed.

"I believe in you Dylan," she said.

Everyone just stared as they waited for something to happen.

* * *

 **Oh boy! The big battle happened, but the plan failed. But now Dylan and Mr. Dark have been sent to the Other Side! Can Dylan still defeat him and save the world? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	43. The Other Side

Dylan felt himself being pulled through a portal.

It wasn't like all the times he was teleported.

This was rapid, fast, painful, and he almost felt like he was being torn apart.

All he could see was bright light blinding him.

After about minute however, it all subsided.

Dylan groaned loudly and found himself lying down.

He coughed a couple of times before attempting to stand up.

He was still in slight pain, but he finally managed.

He rubbed his eyes and then opened them, and then popped open wide.

He could not believe where he was standing in the middle of.

It was an entire realm that was nothing like what the one from the real world looked like.

It looked more like Facilier's, with green all around instead of black and red.

There were tons of souls aimlessly floating around in space and tons of temples and ruins on huge chucks of earth floating around.

And on some of those chucks were also tombstones or dead trees.

Dylan knew he was in the Other Side.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "The Other Side! It actually worked!"

But as he was busy cheering, he heard growling below him.

He felt something moving under him.

He thought it was the ground or a ghost, but realized he was standing on Mr. Dark's back.

"Uh-oh," he said.

Mr. Dark angrily got up, and that made Dylan fall onto his shoulders.

"Hey are you giving a ride?" Dylan joked.

Mr. Dark growled like a demon.

"GET OFF ME!" he roared.

He threw Dylan off his shoulders and he fell onto the ground they were standing on.

He stared up at the monster who was glaring at him.

"You…you little fucker," he said. "You brought me back…YOU BROUGHT ME BACK TO THE OTHER SIDE!"

Dylan stepped back a little.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?" roared Mr. Dark. "I CAN NEVER GO BACK TO THE REAL WORLD! I CAN NEVER SEE MY KINGDOM RISE! AND ITS ALL…YOUR…FAULT!"

"Your kingdom's not going to rise!" yelled Dylan. "When I used the talisman on both of us and brought us here, I also brought your Other Side with you!"

Mr. Dark stared for a second, and then laughed.

"That's ridiculous!" he laughed. "That talisman could only bring things it touches here."

Dylan gasped.

"Then that means…" he said.

"The Other Side is still spreading in the real world," said Mr. Dark. "And it will actually finish in about 10 minutes."

"What!?" yelled Dylan. "No!"

"If you didn't send us both back, maybe you could've found some way to stop it, but I doubt it," said Mr. Dark.

"Hey don't blame me for us getting stranded here!" yelled Dylan. "I tried to finish things in the real world!"

"Then we'll finish them here!" yelled Mr. Dark. "Right in my home!"

"Damn right we will," said Dylan standing up and summoning his sword. "All I have to do is kill you to end everything."

"Let's see you kill me without your own little Ultimate Power," said Mr. Dark.

Dylan prepared himself for what looked like the very final battle.

* * *

Mr. Dark made the first attack.

He jumped into the air and then smashed down on the earth they were standing on.

It shattered into millions of pieces.

Dylan thought he was going to fall to his death, but found himself floating in the air instead.

He had no time to admire it even though it was cool.

He quickly got the hang of the flying, and then made his move.

He charged at Dark with his sword.

Mr. Dark used Ultimate Power to form two magic whips.

He cracked them at Dylan as he was charging.

One wrapped around Dylan's sword but he cut it away.

The other one he managed to dodge.

Mr. Dark transformed the whip into two bladed disks and threw them both.

Again Dylan dodged one, and slashed at the other one.

It was sent back to Mr. Dark who teleported away from it as it flew off into the distance of the Other Side.

Dylan suddenly turned around as Mr. Dark was behind him.

He formed two cutlass swords and the two engaged in a sword fight.

Dylan slashed at Mr. Dark but he blocked every time.

He even tried a parry but Mr. Dark teleported behind Dylan when he was vulnerable.

He was blasted by magic from behind and sent flying away.

Dylan managed to gain control of flying and stopped himself.

He stared up at Mr. Dark who was laughing.

"Give it up worthless scum!" he yelled. "You're no match for Ultimate Power!"

Dylan grunted and gripped the pen in his pocket.

He felt no belief and no power.

Without everyone else around and not feeling their presence, he had no chance of using it.

He had to stick to his sword.

"You're no match for a Whitman!" he yelled.

He charged at Mr. Dark again.

Mr. Dark threw one of his cutlasses.

Dylan this time barely dodged it.

It was moving fast, and it hit Dylan in the side, giving him a slight cut.

He ignored it and continued charging at Dark.

Dark smiled and held out his sword like he was going to block.

Dylan continued charging while Dark now held his sword behind him, now preparing to slash but not charging.

Dylan then finally came at Mr. Dark and slashed at him.

Mr. Dark slashed too at Dylan as he charged, slashed, and continued moving.

Both of them stood on both ends with their backs facing each other after they slashed.

Dylan looked back, and saw a huge piece of Mr. Dark's coat rip off.

He smiled, until he gasped.

He felt something hot dripping down his side.

He twitched constantly and looked down.

He was bleeding terribly.

Mr. Dark was the one who made the fatal cut.

"No…" groaned Dylan. "This…can't be! I'm the one…who gets slashed?"

"I told you boy," said Mr. Dark. "You can't beat me with that sword."

He turned his cutlass sword into two chains.

"And if there is one rule of the many that I have," he said as he stared at his ripped coat. "IT'S DON'T FUCK UP THE COAT!"

He lunged his chains towards Dylan who was gripping his wound, and they went right past him.

Dylan turned and saw them get stuck in the huge earth pillar behind him.

He thought he did it by accident, but then realized he did it on purpose.

Mr. Dark pulled with his strength and the entire rock came charging towards Dylan.

Dylan tried to dodge but was caught by the rock.

He was up against the side, and coming right at Mr. Dark.

Mr. Dark threw back his hands while Dylan was screaming.

Just before the thing could crash into Mr. Dark, he unleashed a blast of power, directly at Dylan.

The impact was so powerful that when it hit Dylan, the entire rock was smashed with Dylan.

It scattered everywhere with Dylan.

Mr. Dark smiled evilly.

* * *

Dylan could barely breath after the attack, as he was floating aimlessly in the air.

He could hear Mr. Dark laughing loudly.

"So weak," he laughed. "So pathetic. So stupid and dull and puny and…"

"SHUT UP!" Dylan managed to yell. "FUCK YOU!"

"Oh I don't think so," said Mr. Dark. "I'm not done with you."

Dylan stared at Dark and saw his hands glowing.

"I told you I was going to take your magic," said Mr. Dark. "I will have the of the new Author at my own disposal and I will create a portal out of here!"

He then thrust his hands at Dylan, but nothing happened.

Mr. Dark was shocked at that.

He tried it more times, but still nothing happened.

Dylan knew he was failing, which made him laugh.

"Run out of juice?" he joked.

Mr. Dark chuckled.

"No I'm afraid," he said. "It's just that you have the power of Disney protecting you."

"Shucks for you then," said Dylan.

Mr. Dark laughed.

"No it's just a minor inconvenience," he said. "But I have a backup!"

He took out a talisman and then opened it towards Dylan.

Dylan gasped, as suddenly he found his body turning black like all the minions.

"I'll just simply turn you into one of my minions," said Mr. Dark. "And I'll be able to easily control your magic."

Dylan struggled to fight the spell, but it was no use.

His body was turning blacker every second.

"Imagine the destruction I can cause with the magic of a Whitman at my disposal," said Mr. Dark. "I'll start with you, and then I'll get everyone else."

The spell was now up to Dylan's chest, but moving slower now.

"Give it up boy," said Mr. Dark. "You have lost. Stop fighting. This world is my now. No one can save you or stop me."

Dylan simply closed his eyes and thought of everyone back in Disney.

"Help…" he said. "Help me believe."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Oh no! Dylan is in trouble! He's wounded, he's hurt, and he's about to become a minion to Mr. Dark. And the world is minutes away from being consumed! Can the heroes save Dylan somehow or will the world end? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	44. Believe

Back in Disney World, everyone was simply sitting around the Mickey Mouse symbol in the ground.

They were all waiting for something to happen.

They were waiting for a sign that Dylan had won.

"I know you can do it," said Finn.

"He has to win!" said Francesca. "He has to!"

Logan turned to Yen Sid.

"How much longer until…you know what happens?" he asked.

"I fear about 5 minutes," said Yen Sid.

"Dammit," said Mal. "Come on child!"

"Hey what's that?" Judge Doom suddenly said.

He pointed at the ground and everyone saw petals starting to blow away and stop glowing.

"W…what?" said Finn. "What is this?"

He grabbed some petals that were blowing away.

"What's going on!?" he yelled.

"He's…losing," said Yen Sid.

"What!?" yelled everyone.

Yen Sid closed his eyes and concentrated.

He then sighed and opened his eyes.

"Dylan is about to be turned into one of Mr. Dark's minions," he said.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled louder.

"If he gets control of him he could easily unlock his Author power and get out of the Other Side," said Yen Sid.

"This can't be happening," said Amelia.

"There has to be something we can do!" yelled Amanda.

* * *

Before anyone could say another word, they all simultaneously heard a whisper.

It said, "Help me believe."

Everyone stopped talking and listened.

The words echoed repeatedly.

"Its Dylan!" yelled Jason.

"He needs our help!" yelled Elsa.

"We…have to help him believe!" yelled Donald.

"But what can we do?" asked Horgarath. "Everyone here has already helped him believe! It won't work again."

Finn thought hard and fast, and then he had it.

"But why?" he said.

"What?" asked Amanda.

"Why do we believe in Dylan?" asked Finn. "We have not told him why we believe in him, but simply that we do."

"And you think telling him why will help?" asked Mattie.

Finn turned towards the symbol that was losing more petals.

"We have to try," he said clutching his fists. "We have to help."

He sat down on his knees towards the symbol.

"Everyone gather around," he said. "Follow my lead."

Everyone did so, sitting down.

"Do you know what to do?" asked Amanda.

"No," said Finn. "But I have to try."

He then concentrated, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Dylan, my son," he said. "I do believe in you. I believe in you….."

He thought for a while, and then had it.

"I believe in you because you showed me what I truly am," he said. "What my real destiny is."

He then held out his hand towards the symbol.

"Not a hero, not a leader," he said. "But…a father."

He then kept holding out his hand while everyone got the idea.

They started thinking hard, and one by one they all spoke.

"You made me…a mother," said Amanda.

"Because of you…I am a sister," said Amelia.

"A protector…who will willingly come out of her peaceful life she has longed to help friends," said Mattie.

All the characters joined in, holding out their hands to the symbol and thinking hard.

"A couple," said Ursula and Judge Doom. "Who love each other very much."

"Warriors who are partners," said Mulan and Shan Yu.

"A queen," said Elsa.

"A child lover," said Belle.

"A guide," said Esmeralda.

"Heroes," said all of Big Hero 6.

"Another hero, who will never go back to doing evil," said Shere Khan.

"A superhero," said Violet.

"Rebels," said Mal and Jay.

"A king who did a lot of bad things, but will do anything to redeem himself," said Horgarath.

"A protector," said Yen Sid.

"A hero," said Hercules.

"Another hero," said Prince Phillip. "And a leader."

"A loving wife," said Minnie.

"Another loving wife," said Daisy.

"A best friend," said Donald without yelling.

"A-hyuck! Another best friend," said Goofy.

"Woof!" Pluto barked putting out his paw.

Everyone except the Young Keepers had their hands out.

They all thought hard and then held out their hands.

"Dylan," Francesca said. "You are my one true love, and my best friend."

"You're all our best friend," said Jason.

"But you made us more than just friends," said Logan.

"Dylan, because you," said Melody. "You made us…a family."

They all held out their hands and waited for something.

Everyone did.

* * *

Back on the Other Side, the blackness from the spell was now up to Dylan's forehead.

Mr. Dark grinned evilly as he was about to win and gain control over Dylan.

Suddenly, back in the real world, Finn's hand began to glow bright.

After it started glowing, a glowing handprint appeared on Dylan's chest.

The spell suddenly began to slow down.

Amanda's hand then started glowing, along with Amelia's and then Mattie's.

The handprints too appeared on Dylan's chest.

The spell started then going backwards.

One by one, from Minnie to Violet to Ursula to Hercules to Yen Sid and so on and so on everyone's hand began glowing.

As they glowed, all the prints appeared on Dylan's chest.

The spell was now back down to Dylan's mouth.

Finally, all the Young Keepers' hands glowed last.

The petals all around began spinning and glowing as everyone's hand glowed.

Dylan could feel all the power running in him, and he regained consciousness.

He opened his eyes and stared down at all the prints glowing on him.

Mr. Dark's grin suddenly changed to a complete state of shock and awe.

His jaw dropped and the light began blinding him.

Dylan was able to move his body again, and he could feel his wounds healing.

The handprints began cracking the spell around him still.

Finally, all the petals back in the real world glowed brighter than ever, and then flashed.

Dylan felt everyone believing in him, and then he gave a glare at Mr. Dark.

"I feel it in me," he said. "I do believe."

With those words, pure light burst from Dylan's body.

The spell completely broke and Mr. Dark was sent flying back.

The entire Other Side began to glow.

* * *

 **Sorry to do this, but another Cliffhanger! I should probably all let you know this if you don't know by now, but all of this is based off of the final battle of Kung Fu Panda 3. I liked it so much, so I am replicating it. Will Dylan finally beat Mr. Dark now!? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	45. The True, Epic, Ultimate and Final Fight

Mr. Dark felt himself flying back after the impact hit him.

He kept flying until he managed to lash out two ropes with his magic and grab two pillars on a floating earth chunk.

Once they wrapped around, he pulled himself towards them landing on the earth.

He then stared up at the bright light above.

Pure white light was pouring from Dylan's body.

It was so bright and powerful that the whole Other Side had changed colors.

It went from green and evil to golden and beautiful.

Even Dylan had a change.

His clothes had changed into pure white robes and gold armor.

"Whoa!" he gasped admiring it.

Mr. Dark just stared up in shock and awe.

"This is impossible," he whispered to himself. "His power has awakened?"

The light kept shining for a few more seconds, and then all of it was brought back to Dylan and absorbed into him.

There was flash that forced Dark to cover his eyes.

Dylan was staring all around him.

He gripped the pen in his hand, and began air writing.

When he did, it left a trail of pure gold light.

He gasped happily.

* * *

Dylan stared down at Mr. Dark.

Now Dylan was the one who was grinning.

"Wh…who are you?" asked Mr. Dark.

Dylan smiled and held out his pen.

"You know something Dark?" he asked, his tone changing to a very serious one. "I've been asking myself the same question my entire life."

He then began to draw with his pen, creating different lines and forms.

"Am I the son of a hero?" he asked. "The brother of the Child of Light Magic?"

He continued to draw more, creating something huge.

"The descendant of a legend?" he asked. "A follower? A leader?"

The figure was now getting bigger, each line and form forming something big.

Dark just watched in shock.

"Well it turns out, I'm all those things," said Dylan. "But through everyone's believing and their destinies, I know what my true destiny is."

Mr. Dark stepped forward more as Dylan's drawing was revealed.

It was a huge armored knight with giant wings, and with Dylan in the middle.

It held both a giant sword and a shield.

It moved as Dylan did.

"I am, the New Author," he said closing his eyes.

There was a moment of silence, and then suddenly Dylan's mood changed from serious to fun and energetic.

"Ha!" he laughed. "You get it!? I'm the New Author! See what I just drew!?"

He pointed up at the knight, and it pointed up to, along with talking as he did.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Dylan laughed. "Oh yeah you're in trouble now Darky! Get ready to feel my wrath you big jerk! The wrath of Disney!"

Dylan then began to fly around all of the Other Side, which remained gold.

"Oh fuck yeah this is awesome!" he cried out.

He flew in loops and around huge earth pillars, clearly enjoying his new true awakened power.

Mr. Dark was no longer shocked.

Now he was pissed.

"Jerk?" he asked. "Did he just call me a jerk!?"

He made two swords appear in his hands again.

Red energy was flowing around him and the swords.

He was now in dark Ultimate Power raging mode.

"I will not be mocked…BY A STUPID LITTLE KID!" he roared.

He jumped off his earth and charged at Dylan.

Dylan turned and saw Mr. Dark coming.

"Uh-oh!" he said.

He grinned and prepared for a fight.

The very final fight.

* * *

Mr. Dark slashed down at Dylan and his knight.

Dylan moved the knight's arms to make him block the attack with his sword.

They both clashed, and the sword burst gold light on collision.

Mr. Dark was sent back slightly.

Dylan then bashed Dark with his shield.

After he was thrown back, he charged again.

Dylan took his pen and drew onto the shield quickly.

He drew a chain then could burst out of the middle of it.

After he finished drawing, he thrust the chain out and it wrapped around Dark.

"Shield bump!" yelled Dylan. "You're a human paddleball now!"

He thrust the shield back and forth, making Mr. Dark hit back and forth just like a paddleball.

"Butt bong!" Dylan yelled.

He thrust Dark out again then bashed the knight's butt against him, sending him flying right into a distant earth pillar.

It shattered on impact and Dark was injured.

Dylan cheered out in glee, when then he saw Mr. Dark coming at him again.

Dylan now charged at Mr. Dark, throwing away his giant shield.

Mr. Dark turned his swords into maces on chains.

He thrust them at Dylan.

He and the knight spun in a circle, making the chains spin around him.

He flew straight past Mr. Dark with the chains, and they ended up wrapping up Mr. Dark instead.

Dylan laughed at Mr. Dark's misfortune.

The evil man broke himself free.

He charged again thrusting his chains at Dylan.

Dylan blocked every one of them with his giant sword.

"Why…can't…I…get…a…fucking...OPENING!?" Mr. Dark roared.

Dylan smiled and then took his pen and drew a new weapon.

In his other hand, he now held about five javelin spears.

He thrust them all one by one.

Dark tried to dodge them, but four of them scraped his sides while one did impale him through the chest.

Dylan thought he won there, but due to Ultimate Power, Dark was barely injured and easily dissolved the weapon.

"I'll show you some tricks!" yelled Mr. Dark.

He held up his hand and then made a humongous red ball of dark energy.

It was bigger than Dark himself.

Dylan smiled and stood where he was.

Dark then thrust the ball right at Dylan.

"Finally something I've been waiting for," he said. "LUNCHTIME!"

Dylan made the knight open it's helmet out, although revealing an empty inside.

However, without any problem, as soon as the ball was close to impact, the knight sucked in air and sucked the energy ball with it.

Due to the drawing being open, Dark watched as the ball was swallowed by the knight and dissolved once in the stomach above Dylan.

Dylan licked his lips as if he really ate it.

"Delicious," he giggled.

Dark was now shocked again.

"How could he do that!?" he yelled.

"Simple jerk!" yelled Dylan. "You're Ultimate Power is no match for the Author's Magic. You said it even yourself."

Mr. Dark growled and summoned a sword on a chain.

He charged at Dylan and Dylan charged too.

Again once close to impact, Dylan spun and Dark was tangled with the chain.

However, it wasn't his body chained, it was his foot.

And he stared out in fear as Dylan was holding onto the other end.

"Oh no," he gasped.

"Fasten your seat belt!" yelled Dylan. "You're going on a ride!"

Dylan then dashed off into the Other Side, and Dark came flying along with the chain attached to his foot.

Dark was flailed around as he was dragged through the air by Dylan.

Dylan looped again, and did zig-zags and swirls around earth.

Dark yelled out as he felt himself getting sick.

"But I never get sick!" he roared out.

"Heads up you jerk!" yelled Dylan.

Dark looked up and saw Dylan was heading straight to an earth chunk.

Dylan then moved passed it, but Dark didn't in time.

Dark hit the earth in a slow motion like way, his face smashed into it.

He was then thrown again, hitting another chunk with slow motion effects.

He then hit yet another one, which made him then realize Dylan was writing as he flew that this was happening in slow motion.

"It's like a movie!" he laughed.

After that impact Dylan skidded to a stop, but Dark didn't.

As he was thrown past him, Dylan cut the chain and Dark went crashing into another earth chunk.

He knew by now, the Dark was more than ever, that he would have to create with his writing powers another word bigger than pissed.

He flew past the earth chunk and up above Mr. Dark.

The monster emerged with torn clothing, bruises and dirt all over, and a rock in his mouth.

With amazing strength, he bit down on the rock and crushed it.

He truly was angry.

* * *

Dylan stared down at Mr. Dark and smiled.

Dark stood up and roared.

"I am Mr. Dark!" he yelled. "I am king of Other Side. I created Hell itself! I have walked this entire world since the dawn of time, and see all that creation has done to it! I swore that one day the Other Side would come to this world and redecorate it with evil, darkness, and chaos! And I swear to every dark god in existence, that I will not let a little stupid child like you…STAND IN MY WAY!"

"Chitty chitty chat chat! Chitty chitty chat chat! You're a jerk! Blah! Blah! Blah!" Dylan chanted, moving his hands like a mouth talking gibberish.

Dark glared ferocious, and his eyes turned red and black.

He made a realistic demon roar and charged at Dylan.

His hands glowed red and he held them out.

"GIVE ME YOUR MAGIC BOY!" he roared.

Dylan smiled and then pressed his hands together.

The huge knight was then separated from his body and floated above him.

"Is this it?" asked Dylan. "Is this what you want? You want my magic so bad?"

He then smiled.

"Go ahead then," he said. "TAKE IT!" **(I hope you're shocked at that.)**

He then held out his hands towards Mr. Dark as they glowed bright.

The knight suddenly flew straight through Dylan and right at Mr. Dark.

Mr. Dark stopped midair and suddenly the magic started to go inside him.

Although shocked, he smiled wickedly that Dylan had literally given him his magic he made.

Once it was all absorbed, he laughed out happily.

"Yes! Yes!" he laughed. "I feel it in me! The power of Whitman…IS FINALLY MINE!"

His hands changed from glowing red and dark to now golden bright.

"I have your magic!" he yelled at Dylan. "And now I will use it to destroy you once and for all!"

Dylan said nothing.

He just floated in the air with his arms crossed, smiling.

"What's so funny?" asked Mr. Dark. "You dare laugh at me?"

He moved his arms like he was about to throw magic.

"Time to die boy!" he yelled.

But suddenly, before he could throw any magic, he felt pain inside him.

"Wh…what!?" he yelled. "What's going on!?"

He suddenly saw cracks appearing all over his hands and body.

Gold light poured from them.

"This…power…" he gasped. "It's…TOO MUCH!"

He suddenly saw all his talismans fly out of his coat, glow bright, and break away.

He gasped as Walt Disney's detatched from his neck and then broke away.

His Ultimate Power was gone and dead.

Dark stared up at Dylan who was smiling.

"You cursed brat! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?" he roared.

"I did what you asked," said Dylan. "I gave you my magic."

He then grinned.

"But there was one thing you always failed to realize, which is the reason why you couldn't willingly take my magic," he said.

Dark just stared out as cracks kept forming.

"You're pitch black heart and cursed soul…" said Dylan. "Are no match for not only the Author's Magic, but for a Whitman's magic."

"What!?" yelled Mr. Dark.

"You don't possess the ability to control, consume, or keep hold of my magic," said Dylan. "And above all, you absolutely, positively, do not believe at all. Not in one single thing."

"B…believe!?" gasped Mr. Dark.

"So now you see what happens when someone like you tries to do any of the above," said Dylan. "The magic…turns against you and destroys you."

"DESTROY!?" roared Mr. Dark. "No I can't!"

The cracks were now everywhere, including his face.

Light burst from each crack.

"This is the end of you Mr. Dark," said Dylan. "It's the end of you and any other threat to Disney. You were the last threat, and with your fall, we will finally win and be safe."

"N…NOOOO!" roared Dark.

He held out his cracked hand.

"I…will not…allow it!" yelled Mr. Dark. "You can't…beat me! Why do you insist…ON DELAYING THE INEVITABLE!?"

Dylan shook his head and sighed.

"You still don't get it do you Darky?" he asked.

"What?" asked Mr. Dark.

"The one thing and rule that Ultimate Power cannot change…" said Dylan. "Is that villains will never, ever, win in Disney.

Dylan summoned his sword from his hand, and then he took the pen made the sword symbol on his arm disappear.

"With you gone, I have no need for this weapon," he said.

Mr. Dark stared out in horror as Dylan thrust his arm back with his sword.

"This is…the end…OF ALL EVIL!" yelled Dylan.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Mr. Dark.

Dylan threw his sword and it went flying straight at Mr. Dark.

Mr. Dark yelled out, and the sword impaled him in the stomach on impact.

Mr. Dark gasped as black blood began to drip.

The began to glow brighter and get bigger.

Light poured from Mr. Dark's eyes.

"I…CANNOT…BE BEATEN!" he yelled.

His body was about to break apart.

"NO BY THE LIKES OF YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" he yelled as his last words.

His entire body cracked and exploded into pure bright light.

* * *

Dylan felt the entire force of power flowing through him and the other side.

Light consumed the entire realm with him.

He smiled happily and nodded.

"It's all over," he said.

He let the light consume him as he knew that they had finally won.

* * *

 **It's all over. The final battle is done. Mr. Dark is dead, and Dylan had won! But however the story is not over yet! Stay tuned for more!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	46. Back to Normal

It happened almost immediately.

Everyone in Disney World was standing around the glowing petals.

They were waiting for something to happen, for it was about one minute until the end began.

Suddenly, a beaming burst of gold light burst from the symbol.

Everyone stepped back as it was powerful and blinding.

The light burst into the sky and hit it, suddenly spreading across the Other Side cursed Earth.

The light lit up with gold and made the darkness fade away.

"My god," gasped Finn.

"He did it!" yelled Amelia.

"Dylan won!" yelled Amanda.

Everyone cheered out as the world was healing.

Across the world the light destroyed the Other Side.

Everyone who was rampaging and destroying one another was suddenly touched by the light and returned to normal.

The president in Washington D.C. watched from his office, smiling happy as he was ready to broadcast to the world what had happened.

The light kept spreading until it reached Disneyland where the Other Side was pouring out of it.

It hit the pillar and light spread across it.

It went right down into the dimension, and began filling it with all the Other Side it consumed.

The Other Side was sent right back down where it belonged and then finally reverted back into the Golden Carousel which was spinning rapidly, and then slowed down slowly until it completely stopped.

The Other Side was gone, and the world was saved.

* * *

Everyone back in Disney World watched as the sky was still glowing, after a few seconds, the light faded.

The sky turned back into night, and everyone saw in the distance the sun beginning to rise.

"It's really over," said Minnie. "The boy did it!"

"My hero," moaned Francesca.

Suddenly, balls of light from the symbol that still remained burst out.

Everyone watched as tons came out.

Then suddenly, the first one burst and left Gaston in its place.

Everyone gasped, and then next was the hyenas, Evie, Carlos, and Charlie.

"Whoa!" yelled Gaston. "What happened?"

"I feel sick," said Carlos.

"That was one wild ride," said Charlie.

"CHARLIE!" yelled Amelia.

Charlie turned and saw Amelia tackle him to the ground.

"Amelia!" yelled Charlie. "My god it really is you!"

"You're back!" cried Amelia. "Oh I'm so happy!"

They both looked at each other and kissed one another.

Carlos and Evie were already being hugged by Mal and Jay.

Gaston and the hyenas stepped back and watched.

Gaston winked at Belle, and Belle just smiled.

Suddenly more balls of light exploded.

Next came Madame Leota, Prince John, Anastasia and Drizella, Jack Sparrow, King Triton, Rapunzel, Ariel, Si and Am, and the Big Bad Wolf.

Everyone cheered out a rejoiced.

Then next up, with every Young Keeper waiting, knowing who it was, the balls exploded.

Maybeck, Charlene, Philby, Willa, Jess, and Tim all fell to the ground.

"Ugh my head," said Philby.

"I haven't been on a trip like that since college," said Maybeck.

"Really?" asked Jess. "Not even Matterhorn or the cruise or any of that?"

"Always a jokester he is," said Charlene. "That's why I love him."

They all then turned and saw their children smiling at them and crying.

"Oh my god," said Willa. "MY CHILDREN!"

"MOM! DAD!" every child yelled.

Logan hugged Maybeck and Charlene tightly.

Jason and Melody were hugged by Philby and Willa.

Francesca was kissed by Jess and Tim.

"Oh my beautiful daughter," cried Jess.

"I told you I would be fine," said Francesca.

"Looks like we needed the rescuing," said Tim.

Everyone simply laughed.

Just then, one more ball of light appeared before symbol stopped glowing.

The ball burst, and Mickey Mouse appeared.

"Whoa!" said Mickey. "What a dream I had."

"Are you sure it wasn't reality," Minnie said starting to cry.

Mickey turned and saw everyone.

"GUYS!" he cried out.

Minnie hugged Mickey and Goofy, Donald, Daisy, and Pluto joined.

"Good to see you again!" yelled Donald.

"I knew the boy could do it! A-hyuck!" yelled Goofy.

"Yes he did," said Mickey. "Dylan did."

"Yes he did," said Finn. "Dylan…"

He then froze.

* * *

Finn looked at everyone that came out of the portal.

Dylan was not amongst them.

"My god!" he yelled. "Where is Dylan!?"

Everyone stopped smiling, and then stared back at where the portal once was.

"He didn't come back," said Mattie.

"No it can't be!" yelled Amanda.

"No please!" cried Francesca. "Dylan come back!"

"Son," cried Finn. "Come back! Don't leave me!"

Everyone just stared down, wondering where Dylan was.

* * *

 **The world is back to normal and everyone is back. Except Dylan. Where is he you ask? Why in the next chapter, we meet someone extremely and hugely important and big that he will meet. I think you all know who it is. Stay tuned to see!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	47. Walt Disney

Dylan felt himself falling.

He couldn't see anything because of the blinding light around him.

But he knew he was alive, which was good.

He soon could start to see around him.

The blinding light was fading.

He looked at himself, and saw he was still wearing his robes and armor.

He looked around realizing he was still in the Other Side.

But it wasn't the same as the one he just battled Mr. Dark in.

It had mountains and trees, lots of grass in places and water.

He saw himself falling towards a lake with a small island with a tree on it.

He was found it fun to do a somersault repeatedly as he was falling.

He was too intrigued that he didn't notice the big balls of light swirling around him.

One of the big balls began to take form.

It was the taking the shape of a man.

"Dylan Whitman," the man said.

"Wha?" Dylan said suddenly coming back to reality.

He then fell into the river, realizing it wasn't real water.

He dipped in, and then floated back out into the air.

"Who said that?" asked Dylan.

"Behind you child!" said the voice.

Dylan looked at the man while he was upside down.

But even upside down, he recognized the man right away.

An old man with a moustache and suit that glowed bright, it was literally Walt Disney himself.

* * *

"WALT DISNEY!?" yelled Dylan. "Oh my god it's you! It's the real deal! Not a hologram video! But you!"

Walt Disney chuckled.

"Its really great to meet you in person," he said.

"And good to see you again child!" said another voice.

Dylan saw the other ball of light form.

Dylan gasped as the figure turned into Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.

He was glowing too.

Not a trace of pure black was on either of them.

"Oswald!" yelled Dylan. "You're alive!"

"Well not exactly," said Oswald as he flew over to Walt.

"What?" asked Dylan.

"When Mr. Dark used us for Ultimate Power, he destroyed us," said Oswald.

"So then…you're both dead!?" yelled Dylan.

"Why else are we here on the Other Side?" asked Oswald.

"Oh god does that mean I'm dead!?" cried out Dylan.

Walt chuckled.

"No child you are very much alive," he said. "That's why you couldn't touch the water."

"Oh," said Dylan. "Good!"

Dylan found it hard to fly now, letting himself float around more than try to.

Walt chuckled.

"No offense," said Dylan. "But you both look extra shiny for dead men."

Walt chuckled again.

"No offense taken child," he said. "And you do too."

"Thanks!" said Dylan. "This robe is really awesome."

Dylan began to run and swim in the air, letting the robes fly in the wind."

"I love doing that!" said Dylan. "This is now one of the best moments of my life ever!"

Walt continued to laugh.

"It suits you child," he said. "You indeed have grown child. As I hope you would."

Walt and Oswald landed on the island while Dylan followed.

"You have indeed achieved your destiny just like all other Whitmans have," said Walt. "You've become the hero you were always meant to be."

"So it is true," said Dylan. "You did know my ancestors."

"Yes child," said Walt. "The day I met the first Whitman, I saw the future in his heart. I knew that every descendant would rise up to achieve an important goal in saving all of Disney."

"So you picked all of us to help you," said Dylan.

"Well after I went into hiding, which of course involved faking my death," said Walt. "I passed that task onto my apprentices, including Wayne Kresky."

"Of course," said Dylan.

"Soon it reached your grandfather," said Walt. "Then your own father and his sister. And then finally from your sister, and now you."

Dylan took out the pen.

"You are the last one," said Walt. "The last Whitman to hold a destiny, and the most important one."

"The New Author," said Dylan.

"That pen is not meant to only be a weapon," said Oswald. "It to be used to continue writing Disney's life and legacy. You will continue writing stories and making characters."

"Amazing," said Dylan. "I do accept this destiny Walt Disney. I will follow out what you and tons of others had started."

"Excellent child," said Walt Disney.

Petals suddenly began to swirl around Walt and Oswald.

"Excellent indeed," said Walt.

"No wait!" yelled Dylan as he saw Walt disappearing. "Don't go!"

Walt suddenly began laughing, and was now sitting on top of the tree.

"I'm not going anywhere!" he laughed. "I live here now! I'm dead."

"You're fine with living on the Other Side?" asked Dylan.

"This is the good side of the Other Side," said Oswald. "Mr. Dark rose from the evil side, which is now destroyed because of you."

"Uh…sorry?" said Dylan.

"Oh no its not a bad thing!" said Oswald. "Innocent souls were being sent there by dark forces, and now they are all free."

"Well that's good," said Dylan.

"Indeed," said Walt.

They all just stared at one another for a few seconds.

* * *

"So…now what?" asked Dylan. "What do I do?"

"I don't know," said Walt Disney. "You tell me. You're the author now."

"Well I'd first like to leave," said Dylan. "Is it possible?"

"I don't know," said Walt laughing. "I never tried."

Dylan smiled and then took the pen and began to draw a circle on the water.

After he did, a portal began form, and in it he could see Disney World.

"Child wait!" said Walt.

He turned around to Walt Disney.

"What?" he asked.

Walt held out his hand and formed a long staff, with Mickey's head on the top.

"Take this with you," said Walt. "You will give this to whomever you believe should be the new king of Disney."

"The new king?" asked Dylan. "I thought Mickey was."

"He was the Legend, but not a true king," said Walt. "And he doesn't have to be. "You get to chose, for you are the new Walt Disney."

Dylan smiled and took the staff.

"Farewell Walt Disney," he said. "And goodbye Oswald. I promise you I will keep the parks safe."

He then jumped right into the portal and went back.

After he jumped, the portal disappeared and Oswald and Walt were left in the tree.

"That boy is one of a kind," said Oswald.

"He will do good for the world," said Walt. "Even with the villains gone, every Whitman will do so well for Disney. It's in their blood."

Oswald sighed happily and looked out at the horizon.

Walt Disney and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit could be at peace, knowing the world was safe.

* * *

 **WOW! We actually met Walt Disney! And Oswald came back too! Who do you think should be the king/queen of Disney? Please note that just because you answer it doesn't mean I will choose it. But stay tuned for what's up next!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	48. The New King of Disney

Everyone back in Disney was sitting around where the portal was.

The sun was close to fully rising on the horizon.

They were all crying.

Dylan did not come back from the Other Side.

"He can't be dead," said Francesca. "I refuse to believe that!"

"Me too," cried Finn. "But then where is he?"

"People we may have to assume to worse," said Yen Sid.

"No!" yelled Amanda. "I won't leave this spot until…"

Suddenly, gold light burst from the ground.

Everyone stepped back.

They all stared as they saw someone rise out of the the pillar and float in the middle.

Then the light disappeared, and Dylan was standing right in its place.

Everyone was silent and shocked for about a few seconds.

Dylan smiled at everyone, and then looked at himself.

He was wearing his old clothes.

"Dammit!" he yelled. "I lost my robes!"

He then took the pen and it still made gold lines.

"But I still have my magic!" he exclaimed.

"DYLANNNNN!" everyone yelled.

He smiled as Francesca literally tackled him to the ground.

Everyone stood over him as Francesca repeatedly kissed him.

"I thought you were truly dead," she said.

"Not dead," said Dylan. "I was just visiting the land of the dead, meeting a man that's dead."

"What?" asked Francesca.

"Well…" Dylan began to say.

* * *

"Child!" gasped Mickey suddenly.

He pointed at his staff.

"Where did you get that!?" he yelled.

"From the dead man I just mentioned," said Dylan. "Walt Disney."

"WALT DISNEY!?" everyone yelled.

"You met the man himself!?" yelled Maybeck.

"The very king of Disney!?" yelled Violet.

"The creator of all magic!?" yelled Donald.

"Well not the king anymore," said Dylan. "But yes."

"What do you mean?" asked Jess.

Dylan stood up and showed everyone the scepter.

"Walt and Oswald, who is also now dead and with him, told me to take this staff, and to choose the new king of Disney," he said.

"New king?" asked Philby. "I thought Mickey was the king."

"No I'm not a king," said Mickey. "Just a legend."

Dylan walked up to Mickey then.

"I kind of assumed that this would be your job," he said.

He was about to hand him the staff when Mickey put up his hand.

"Many would believe so too," he said. "But king is not in my blood. I prefer being looked upon as a memory and legacy."

"Very well then," said Dylan.

He looked at everyone.

"Any volunteers?" he asked.

Immediately all the Ex-Villains' hands went up, practically begging.

Maybeck and Logan soon raised theirs and so did a few others.

Dylan looked around, and then he saw him.

The one he knew would be perfect.

He walked past everyone raising their hands, until he was standing right in front of Horgarath.

"Horgarath," he said. "You were once a king before you became the Horned King."

"Yes," said Horgarath. "But my lust for power lost me that, and turned me into a monster."

"Well then how would you like to be looked upon as a true king again?" asked Dylan.

"Child!" gasped Horgarath. "Are you…?"

"Horgarath," said Dylan. "I would like you to be the new king of Disney.

Horgarath gasped.

"Me!?" he yelled. "The king of Disney!?"

"Yes," said Dylan.

"But…are you sure?" asked Horgarath. "How will everyone look at me? Will they still see me as the Horned King? Will I truly be fit for king?"

"Let's find out," said Dylan.

He turned around to everyone.

"Who thinks Horgarath is fit for king?" he asked.

Everyone cheered out and chanted for him.

Horgarath couldn't believe his ears.

He was so happy he began to cry.

"Yes!" he cried out. "I do accept it!"

Dylan smiled and Horgarath kneeled down on one knee.

Dylan handed him the scepter, and then he rose up in glory.

As he did, coincidentally, the sun rose up and shined right on him.

"We bow to you King Horgarath," said Dylan kneeling down. "The new king of Disney!"

Everyone followed and kneeled down before Horgarath.

"My friends," said Horgarath. "Thank you! All of you!"

He then turned to Yen Sid.

"Would you still like to be my wizard?" he asked.

"Why of course!" said Yen Sid. "It's good to have you back old friend."

Horgarath smiled and they both hugged.

"Now then," said Mickey. "The president is most likely telling the world what had happened. We should be preparing for tons of people arriving."

Everyone smiled and cheered out.

"Time to celebrate one last victory," said Dylan as he hugged and kissed Francesca.

* * *

 **I know its sad to say it, but next up is the last chapter of this whole series. So stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	49. The End

Dylan could hear them once again, only this time much louder.

The sounds of people cheering.

Music was booming.

The intensity was racing through his heart.

And everyone was as excited as he was.

"You ready to do this again son?" asked Finn.

Dylan smiled at his dad, then at his mom, then at his girlfriend, and then at his sister.

"As always," he said.

"AND HERE THEY ARE!" yelled Mickey Mouse from outside on a microphone. "OUR SAVIORS ONCE MORE, AND THEIR LEADER WHO SAVED THE ENTIRE WORLD!"

Dylan took a deep breath and grinned.

"PRSENTING OUR HEROES OF DISNEY, OUR YOUNG HEROES OF DISNEY, AND THE NEW AUTHOR HIMSELF NOW LEADER OF THE YOUNG ONES!" yelled Mickey. "ONCE AGAIN…WHO ARE WE TALKING ABOUT!?"

"THE KINGDOM KEEPERS AND YOUNG KEEPERS!" yelled thousands of people.

And then everyone came running onto the stage.

* * *

Screams filled everyone's ears.

Fireworks began blasting into the air.

There was this time literally thousands of people in Magic Kingdom.

So many that they filled up every corner of the park, and had to watch the castles from TVs set up for them.

But no one cared.

They only cared about screaming and cheering for all the heroes.

Everyone on stage stopped in the midsection, waving to everyone and cheering for themselves.

They could see all the characters, including the Ex-villains.

King Horgarath was up on the balcony on stage with Yen Sid next to him.

He waved to everyone and they waved back to the new king of Disney.

Dylan ran right up to the front of the stage standing next to Mickey.

He managed to give people up front high fives without getting pulled down.

"This is him everyone!" yelled Mickey. "The new leader of the Young Keepers, Dylan Whitman!"

Everyone cheered loudly.

"Walt Disney himself long ago chose him to save the world this time," said Mickey. "He made him his successor, and he is now the New Author!"

Mickey stared at Dylan and nodded at him.

"Show them," he said.

Dylan smiled and then stepped up.

Everyone quieted down, and then Dylan reached into his pocket.

He took out the pen, and then showed everyone.

Everyone ooed and ahhed.

Dylan uncapped the pen, took a deep breath, and began to draw.

He left trails of gold light as he drew different things.

The audience was dazzled.

He drew animals and made them run and right.

He planes and cars and made them move.

He made things fly all around as he drew them and they came to life.

"That's the drawing part!" said Dylan. "Now for the other part, and the real fun."

He then got down and began to write.

"All the drawings came together, to make a celebration that would last forever," he wrote.

When he finished writing, all the drawings began to come together.

As they combined, they all formed a ball of glittering gold light.

It got bigger and bigger until finally it was big.

"Now go!" yelled Dylan.

The ball was then blast into the sky, and exploded into golden fireworks.

Everyone cheered out loudly.

The ball kept shooting and shooting and everyone cheered.

Dylan just stood happily and proudly.

* * *

Finn and Amanda stared at their son at the front of the stage.

"He's really grown up," said Amanda.

"Just like we did," said Finn. "And one day maybe his children will have a destiny too."

Amanda and Finn laughed as they kissed one another.

The other Keepers noticed and decided to join, kissing one another.

Finally, Amelia stepped up with all the Young Keepers.

Francesca ran up to Dylan and kissed his lips.

Mattie and Charlie stayed back and stared in amusement.

They all gathered at the front of the stage and raised their hands.

"We are the Young Keepers!" they yelled. "We are the protectors and heroes of Disney. And as long as we fight, and as long as we believe, no evil will ever threaten or win in this kingdom!"

Everyone cheered out loudly, throwing confetti and watching the fireworks boom.

Dylan stared up in the sky and then over the horizon.

"It's finally over," he said. "All that's left, is to see what happens in the future."

Everyone laughed and cheered, as they celebrated their final victory.

Disney had won, forever.

* * *

 **THE END!  
**

 **It's over! It's finally over! The series is complete and the heroes have won!**

 **Thank you so much all of you for supporting me with your reviews in writing this series. As my friend whom I call the Queen of Hearts states, to think this all started with Stranded. To think this series simply started with Finn and Amanda getting stranded on an island.**

 **Thank you everyone for everything and look for more Kingdom Keepers stories to come.**

 **See you all real soon! Review always please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
